


hopping into puddles

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Penelope AU, but you don't need to have seen the movie to read this lol, rating is only M for chapter 5, updates every thursday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Tsukishima Kei has bad luck when it comes to a lot of things, mainly when it comes to love. In fact, if it were up to him, he wouldn’t be looking in the first place. But because of a curse brought upon him by his idiotic ancestors, his only hope for a normal life is to find someone who accepts him and his…particularly abnormal nose. Not that it’ll ever happen…Or at least, that’s what he’s accepted.Then Kuroo Tetsurou shows up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FFFF Okay so I'm really excited to post this, I've been working on it for a few months *_* It's my first multichapter kurotsuki for this fandom so I'm nervous and proud loool. Like the tags say, this fic will update every Thursday, since the whole thing is already written ^^ Please enjoy!
> 
> Big thanks to EmeraldWaves for reading this over!

Love wasn't a reality. Not for him anyways.

He'd learned that a long time ago.

Tsukishima Kei watched through the peephole in his room as laughing men piled into his grand home, taking seats in the spacious living room while his brother greeted them with paperwork and refreshments. Pens were passed out, and his dad gave the usual spiel about secrecy, and legal consequences, and blah, blah, blah. Kei squinted as his father finished talking, allowing the room to erupt into conversations that disrupted the familiar serenity and peace of his home. Obnoxious. Still, he looked. He always looked and listened. The edges of Kei's vision were curved and hazy due to the small opening, but it wasn't like he was nervous or unfamiliar with the sight on the other side of his door. He'd been doing this for years. He glanced down at his watch in disinterest, noting he had two minutes left.

_Can we get this over with?_

No, he knew his mother was strict about the schedule. Can't risk starting too early and missing out on any potential matches.

Ha fucking ha.

Kei watched in boredom as people began to talk amongst themselves, catching the occasional muffled phrase every now and again, hushed so as to not attract his own family's attention no doubt.

_"How bad could it be right?"_

_"Marrying a Tsukishima is worth anything!"_

_"I'm curious."_

_"He'll be charmed by me in no time."_

Boring. Stupid. Arrogant. In the end they would all run or curse in disgust when he finally did step out. They always did. Besides, even if they did stay, it wasn't like there was a high chance he'd actually  _like_ any of them. Cocky, selfish, that's how they all were. All the men from rich families.

Why did they have to do this anymore? He was twenty-two years old, obviously this method wasn't working. As much as he'd grown used to it, it was exhausting. To get up and get ready once a week, only to be rejected, and then spend the rest of his week cooped up in his house by himself. He wanted it to stop, there was no point anymore. Men and women alike had made it quite clear.

Tsukishima Kei was hideous, a monster. Love wasn't in his cards, and he didn't much care if it wasn't.

At the thought however, he caught sight of his mother through the hole, her head nodding in excitement and her eyes alight with a hope that never seemed to diminish even after so many failed attempts. She had faith someone would stay. She thought someone would look past his appearance and love him for who he was. She believed Kei was more than his face. Oh how wrong she was.

Kei loved his mom, really he did. He wasn't the most affectionate son or brother, but his family was important to him. It was just...they were different from him. They couldn't seem to let these things  _go_. He didn't need someone to complete him, to  _save_ him. He wasn't helpless. He'd never fantasized about someone finally giving him the time of day and sweeping him off his feet.

Such thoughts were childish, unreliable.

So instead, he went along with these meetings for his family's sake, having to watch each time as their smiles dropped in sadness and disappointment while his stayed neutral, not surprised in the slightest. Kei looked away from the gathering as he watched his mother turn on the speakers in the living room, connecting with the mic in Kei's room so he could talk to everyone. He no longer wished to see the enthusiasm his parents and brother were parading around the room, so he pressed his face against the door, closing his eyes in frustration as the seconds ticked away. Already he was tired, and he pressed in harder, as if wishing for his face to flatten and for his problems to be gone.

He hissed when the hard, chipped wood irritated his nose, another reminder of its presence as a thorn in his side, in his life. At least if it was gone, he could go outside. He could see the world, romance be damned. _I just want to go outside._

Slowly, he reached up to massage his nose, feeling along the ridges he'd become oh so used to, feeling along the unnatural curves. He could count them,  _one, two, three..._

"Kei honey! Your guests are ready!" His mother's chipper voice reached him from the other side of the door, and he heaved a heavy sigh as he picked up the microphone. Her excitement almost made him feel like something would change, that today would be his turning point. But...

As he fumbled with the mic, flipping it on reluctantly, he caught his reflection in the mirror hanging on the left wall, and knew the day would be no different than any other.

See, love really wasn't a reality for him. It hadn't been from day one, all for one singular reason.

Tsukishima Kei was cursed with a lot of things; an unpleasant attitude, a smart mouth, general apathy...but perhaps the biggest was that everyday when he woke up and looked in the mirror, he was greeted with the face of a pig.

\--

Kei didn't know his great grandfather. The man had been long dead when Kei was born, but Kei was pretty sure he hated the man.

This was his fault after all.

The Tsukishimas were a proud, esteemed family, they always had been. With an ample fortune and generosity, they were beloved by the public and held in high regards by other prominent families. Despite his large mansion and nice things though, Kei never felt like his family fit the common mold of blue bloods. They were too kind, altruistic, and enjoyed cooking, watching dumb movies, and spending time with their children. It was more than he could ask for really, since he wasn't one for lavish parties or socializing in general. They'd encouraged Akiteru in the same fashion. Kei's older brother had made a pretty good name for himself in the field of literature, befitting someone of his class, but it was his passion since childhood, and his parents had let him pursue it no questions asked, despite chances of failure. With Kei too, they were no different. His family accepted his reclusive nature, his love for reading and botany, and didn't push him to meet any of the expectations which were usually thrust upon young men from affluent families.

However, that didn't mean it had always been that way for the Tsukishimas.

Kei's great grandfather had been a noble through and through, popular with the women from rich families and the center of attention. He was subject to societal pressures and the scrutinizing eyes of his parents, and it had ended up being his undoing.

Or no, it hadn't. It had ended up being  _Kei's_ undoing. The old man himself had died in his sleep with little worries, despite his vices, and Kei couldn't help but resent the man.

When his grandfather was in his prime, he'd been one of the most eligible bachelors in society, handsome and charismatic, with many attractive prospects in regards to marriage. However, he'd been greedy.

His grandfather had decided to fool around with one of his servants, a young, poor man with an ill mother to support. Kei's grandfather probably thought it was no big deal, sleeping around and stringing along a poor worker, but he'd forgotten somehow that revenge favored no one, not even the rich. Short sighted, a trait Kei truly detested.

In the end, the servant expressed his love for the noble only to be rejected, and soon after, Kei's grandfather married a high class woman from the neighboring city, and the servant succumbed to his heartbreak and depression. In a fit of agony, the servant's mother plead with the gods and may have even dabbled in the forbidden arts (though that was probably some stupid rumor from the newspaper), in order to lay a curse upon the house of the Tsukishimas.

Of course, it was a myth. There's no telling whether or not Kei's condition was from a spell or a simple birth defect, but well...it was strange. The story itself was pretty tragic, and he'd thought so when he'd first heard it. Though, Kei couldn't say he understood the emotions behind the servant's actions. In the end, his love wasn't returned, but why let something stupid like rejection affect him so much? Emotions were reckless, Kei reasoned, and it was why he tended to shun them.

Further proof of why emotions were the root of evil was what happened after the servant's death.

Fueled with the pain of her son's rejection and scorned love, the old woman willed that the next son of the Tsukishima family be born with the face of a pig.

Simple really, and consequently the reason for Kei's current suffering, almost four generations later. Because life was a bitch and the universe seemed to hate Kei, who'd done nothing wrong, the Tsukishima family was blessed with a long line of girls. Daughters after daughters after  _fucking_ daughters.

Well, at least until Akiteru. The issue there was that Akiteru wasn't really a Tsukishima. At the time, Kei's mother and father had been struggling with getting pregnant, and the issue was traced back to Kei's mother. Rather than adopt, they opted for a surrogate in order to keep some of the bloodline in tact, and later on, Kei himself ended up being a happy accident.

Or, it  _had_ been happy, until he was actually born. With Akiteru not having a drop of Tsukishima blood, the first boy born to the family in several generations was Kei.

Kei, who inherited the curse as soon as he'd come into the world.

And so started his life of fruitless struggle and letting down his parents. Of course, his family had never made him feel different. They loved him. But...they tried in their own way to remedy the situation, never fully accepting it as the end all. After finding out that plastic surgery was out of the question (thanks curse), his family had resorted to actually giving into the stipulations of the legend.

According to the myth, the only way to break the spell on him, to get rid of his problems, was for one of noble birth to marry Kei.

Well, the actual wording was for "one of your own kind to accept you as their own," but same thing, put less cryptically.

Either way, Kei hated it. All this life, he'd been confined to his room by his parents, given that photographers and magazines everywhere had gotten wind of his supposed abnormality, and were all fighting for a picture, their big payday.

His parents were being protective,  _too_ protective for his tastes. In all honesty, Kei didn't care if people took pictures or saw him. What was the difference in being ridiculed by the general public, and being ridiculed in his own home by fleeing men who couldn't stand the sight of him? Which was worse? Kei had spent his whole childhood playing indoors, learning new languages, playing with old dinosaur figurines...alone. Not like Kei  _loved_ people, but...

Fresh air, gardens, parks, trips to the planetarium and the movies...

They were things he'd never been able to do, and that stung more than the rejection of a thousand suitors.

\--

The first time his mother had brought up a matchmaking session, Kei had been only sixteen, and he'd been rather perplexed with the whole thing. He was still so young after all, way too young for the marriage the curse called for, but his mother wholeheartedly believed in building connections early, weeding out unlikely individuals and getting a sense of what Kei liked. Besides, his parents weren't against him making friends, they just wanted to supervise to make sure no one would be cruel to him.

Embarrassing really.

Back then, the matchmaking sessions were only comprised of one suitor, since his mother insisted it made things more intimate, and allowed people to get to know the real Kei, whatever the hell that meant.

_"You're not your nose sweetheart, you have to show them that!" His mother exclaimed happily as she pulled out the clear file on the noble young man._

_"But...it's my nose, it's part of me--"_

_"Honey please, that's nonsense! Now come on, he'll be here soon!"_

When the day had actually arrived, Kei hadn't been too concerned with his suitor running away. He was naive then, not nearly as jaded and closed off as his personality was currently. He actually had hope at that point. Sure, he anticipated that the potential lovers would be _somewhat_ surprised but...it was just his nose, or snout really. He didn't think his face was that bad, so surely he'd have to talk to some of them who managed to look past it. He hated to admit it, but he'd actually been nervous. Kei's palms had been clammy as he'd grasped the microphone that day, ready to greet an attractive stranger and possibly his future spouse from behind a door with a peephole in it. Really, the fact the he couldn’t introduce himself directly should’ve been his first indication things wouldn’t go well.

 It was dumb, he had reasoned, to put so much hope into the first person, not to mention unrealistic. But...as much as he hated to admit it, all he'd wanted was to break the curse. So, naturally, part of him (the part that wasn't overly standoffish and uncaring), hoped someone would take a shine to him, despite his unpleasant nature.

Kei learned a lot of things that day. The first, was that people weren't genuine in the slightest.

The man was handsome, but he was quite boring in Kei's opinion. Kei wasn't the most socially gifted, he tended to snark, and his jibes often put people off, but he couldn't help his demeanor. He liked to be playful, to argue, to talk about science and music and weird movies, and be presented with a verbal challenge. Finding someone he could hold a decent conversation with was hard, especially with his standards and awkwardness, but this guy wasn't even trying.

It was like he was reading from a script, ignoring any attempt Kei gave him to engage in ways which made the blond actually happy.

_"So, are you always this proper?" Kei snorted._

_"What? Of course, as I was saying..."_

Honestly, he should've known it would be a flop right then and there, but his mother was undoubtedly in the kitchen listening, smiling hopefully. He just had to try a little more.

_"I saw that new horror movie online last night and--"_

_"You have time for that sort of thing? How...quaint, anyways..."_

And he did try.

_"I like gardening I guess, I have books on--"_

_"Gardening is usually done by the grounds workers, it's filthy work in my opinion, certainly not suitable for your hands, which I'm sure are lovely."_

And tried.

_"Have you ever been to an amusement park?"_

_"What? With all those common people?"_

And tried some more, until he wanted nothing but to go back to bed and curl up with a book, because surely that would be better company.

It seemed hopeless, but something churned in Kei's stomach regardless, an emotion he wasn't used to feeling at all and that kept him going throughout the one sided conversation. He was a disappointment, surely he was. He was unable to pull in anyone with his cutting humor and quirks. Logically, Kei knew it wasn't his fault that he was incompatible with the other boy, but he still couldn't help but feel the telltale stings of rejection, and  _he_ was the one who was holding the matchmaking session. He held the cards, and yet he felt like garbage. Pathetic, as if this guy mattered at all. God, he should've given up after his fifth attempt to make a connection. But Kei was foolish at sixteen, still had false hopes and vestiges of romantic ideas. So of course, he reasoned and reasoned that things could work out. The guy could break the curse, could maybe learn to like Kei if they talked more, so...

"Have you ever felt trapped?" Kei hated the way his voice cracked, but really, his mother always did say he needed to be more relatable...maybe if he opened up in the slightest...

It was uncomfortable, oversharing, Kei rarely had the strength to be personal with his own  _family_ , and this was some random guy.

The other boy's blue eyes lit up at the question, and Kei thought he saw a brief trace of annoyance at having been interrupted again, but he quickly masked his face into a rehearsed, sympathetic expression. "Why Tsukishima," he began, voice soft and touched, "of course I have. I understand you completely, we're quite similar."

"Oh?" It was doubtful, it had to be bullshit, everything in Kei was screaming that it was. This was like one big joke, but he persisted, because he was a fool. Kei, despite his uneasiness, grabbed the thread offered. Maybe the guy wasn't lying after all, maybe he felt bad for Kei, being trapped in the big house, imprisoned by the curse. The prospect of having someone who understood him was so attractive to him and his naive heart. For someone to accept him as one of their own..."How so?"

The guy laughed at that, putting a hand on his neck as he searched for an answer. Another indication of a liar, but Kei ignored it. Idiot. "Well, obviously by my good name and standing."

_Oh you've got to be kidding me._ "Um..."

"No one can ever seem to look past the rich noble stereotypes, I'm much more than my name and face." The man smiled softly, peering through the peephole as if it would communicate his sincerity better. It was a good answer, Kei would give him that. Hesitantly, Kei looked over to his vanity mirror, catching a glimpse of his reflection.  _More than my face..._

"And surely, you are more than your face. I'm sure there's beauty lying underneath, and I'd be honored to bring it out." The other continued, and Kei's breath caught at his next words. "Let me see the real you, Tsukishima."

Maybe it was his immaturity, his desire for the curse to be broken, or some deep down desire to be wanted, but either way, Kei found himself reaching for the doorknob. The other boy stepped back, seemingly pleased with himself, and Kei felt right then and there that something wrong was bound to happen. But, if he could break the curse, if there was just a chance...

And there was. So, Kei wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts, and opened the door.

The second thing he learned that day, was that people were shallower than he thought. That or, he looked worse than he'd originally thought.

It took all but two seconds for the suitor to gag at the sight of him, and run, taking any last inklings of hope for freedom and romance along with him.

\--

Now of course, he had the routine down, knew what to expect. Nothing would change, and he had learned how to let the insults and cries of disgust bounce off of him with every new matchmaking session.

Some things had changed though, as he now also had a one way mirror built into the wall so he could look out into the meeting room and interact with the suitors without having any of them see him. He rarely used it though, it was a bit overwhelming, feeling like he was the center of a large crowd, with everyone staring, even though they really weren't. So, he stuck to the peephole. In addition, all the suitors had to sign forms now, swearing them to secrecy so they couldn't run and tell people about the terrifying pig-faced boy.

Stupid.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, resigning himself to yet another wasted weekend, and greeted his guests.

The day ended as it always did, with him holding his mother as she cried at another unsuccessful meeting, and himself wishing he hadn't been born.

\--

Kuroo Tetsurou had hit a new low.

The suit he was wearing was itchy and a tad too fitting on his broad frame, and he fidgeted awkwardly, unsure of how he was supposed to look. He never wore suits, or at least, he hadn't in a very long time.

The thought reminded him of his current predicament.

He watched as a crew of journalists, many of whom looked like they hadn't showered in some time, fiddled with his coat lining, sloppily sewing in a hidden camera. Next to them sat a stained, yet crisp envelope, with Kuroo's name scribbled on it. It was all that was keeping Kuroo from hightailing it out of there.

Definitely a new low.

"Alright, raise your arm," the main journalist advised him, stepping back and sparing Kuroo's nostrils of his foul cologne. Kuroo did what he was told, and he heard a faint click, the telltale sign of the camera going off.

_Ah, clever._

"Alright, its works!" The journalist exclaimed, handing Kuroo a brush and some mouthwash. "Now, you remember the plan right?"

Kuroo nodded, not bothering to grin or make unnecessary conversation. Usually he was a very friendly guy, but these guys just rubbed him the wrong way, and the fact that he was associating himself with them didn't make his conscience happy. He grabbed the brush and mouthwash in confusion. Did he look that much like a bum?

"Good, now would it kill you to look presentable? What's with that hair? You're supposed to be playing the part of a noble..." The crew gave him the once over, clearly not pleased.

_Huh, guess I look worse than I thought._

Don't get him wrong, Kuroo thought he was a pretty good looking guy. He was fit, had clear skin and good height, not to mention he could really lay on the charm when he wanted. But...well, he also knew his hair looked like a bird's nest on the best of days, and his strong smirks and general demeanor could make him come off as a delinquent. Not to mention his wardrobe wasn't in the most tip top shape lately.

Which coincidentally, was what got him in this situation in the first place.

"I  _am_ a noble, and I even wore my best pants today!" They were the ones without holes in them. His joking tone went ignored by the other men, who reluctantly took back the brush upon seeing how Kuroo's hair was a legitimate lost cause.

"A down on his luck noble, unless you've forgotten," the journalist shot back, waving Kuroo's agency file in front of him. Kuroo winced. "You might be from a prominent family, but you're no richer than a McDonald’s worker, so don't test our patience. We can find someone else."

"N-no!" Kuroo laughed nervously, waving his hands in a flurry. "I'll do it, no worries."

"Good, you seem like a smart guy," one of the other man said while flicking through his phone. "Smart enough to not pass up 50,000 yen at least."

Right. The money. That was why he was here. Kuroo felt gross and pathetic all over again, but damn he really did need that money. The rent on his apartment was covered by his job, but if he wanted to be able to put a down payment on his new place, he needed a boost, just for the month. When he'd been a teenager, he'd had all the money in the world, but when his parents had found out about certain...preferences of his, he was deemed unworthy of the Kuroo family fortune, and was on his own.

It wasn't that bad of course. He had his friends, he had a job he loved, even though it didn't pay super well. But, getting back on his feet continued to be difficult from time to time.

Which was why he was currently standing next to a shifty van across the street from the Tsukishima mansion, getting ready to go in with a large group of nobles  _way_ more desirable than him, in order to get a picture of the youngest son of the Tsukishima household.

The youngest son, who apparently was cursed with a hideous appearance, to the point where his parents had to hold these matchmaking parties just to set him up. It seemed almost ridiculous, Kuroo thought as he watched more smartly dressed men enter the house, stopping at the front door to receive some sort of paperwork and have their IDs checked.

It just didn't seem real, but oh well, Kuroo had a job to do. Part of him sort of hoped the young Tsukishima would be snobby or rude, then Kuroo wouldn't have to feel so bad about what he was about to do.

_You're going to feel bad anyways, you loser._

Kuroo cringed at himself.  _Yeah, probably._

Damn his niceness, was it too late to back out?

"Alright, it's time to go in." The journalist's voice shattered his hopes of that, as did the weight of the camera in the secondhand suit jacket. "Now, when he reveals himself, no matter how ugly he is, you  _need_ to stay and get that picture. Got it?"

_Make me sound worse why don't you._

But well, Kuroo had been the one to respond to their ad. He had no one to blame but himself. He sighed one last time, buttoning the suit as best he could, before turning towards the mansion in front of him. _Let's get this over with._

"Got it."

\--

It was easy for him to avoid signing the secrecy agreement when no one in the Tsukishima family seemed to be paying him much mind. They had his file, naturally, so they probably knew he wasn't the most upstanding noble these days. Certainly not a good fit for their son, they were much more focused on buttering up the other rich pretty boys in the room.

It didn't much matter to him, in fact, it made his job easier. Of course, it didn't make him feel any less shitty about what he was doing.

"Alright everyone! I'm Tsukishima Akiteru, and I'd like to thank you all for coming." The tall, dirty blonde seemed easy going for a noble, his smile kind and bright, and his dress less fancy than that of his parents. Just having him stand there made Kuroo feel at ease. "It means a lot to have so many people willing to help my brother, he's very important to me."

_Aaaand there's the guilt again._

God, Kuroo would've been better off at a McDonald’s honestly.

"He'll be out shortly!" And with that, Akiteru exited the room, which made Kuroo confused more than anything. The family didn't stay to see how things went? He wondered how long they'd been doing these things...

_Long enough, if journalists knew about it._

Man, Kuroo was a sleaze ball.

Part of him couldn't help but be curious though. He'd heard the rumors of the Tsukishima bloodline, naturally, how a witch had cursed them and now the only way to break it was for the youngest son to marry rich. Kuroo wasn't sure he believed all of that, not that he didn't believe in the supernatural at all, this just seemed sort of out there.

_Well, you'll have proof by the end of the day won't you? The whole world would._

_Yup_ , Kuroo thought as he frowned at the floor, _total sleaze._

\--

"Kei? They're ready." Akiteru's voice carried into Kei's room, obviously excited with a hint of anxiety mixed in. His brother never stopped worrying about him. Kei always complained about how obnoxious it was, but really his brother was all that kept him grounded sometimes. He was the only one who made him feel better on days like this, even if it was obvious how much his brother was on his parents' side.

"Mm, give me a minute," Kei said, watering the orchids sitting on his shelf and making sure they had enough soil.

Usually, his brother would leave after he said this, but he felt Akiteru's presence hovering by the door, hesitating, and Kei clicked his tongue. "What is it Akiteru? Did mom say something?"

Kei swore, if his mom wanted him to change his outfit again...

"No, she didn't, I just..." Akiteru sighed, and that got Kei's attention. It wasn't like his brother to doubt himself when talking to Kei, they didn't have that kind of relationship. Kei turned to face him, setting down his watering can carefully and pulling his coat around himself.

"Spit it out," Kei said, very aware of the muffled sounds of conversation on the other side of the wall. Maybe he'd made a mistake, requesting for so many suitors come at once this time...

"Kei, are you sure you wouldn't rather meet them one at a time? Like you used to?" Akiteru approached him, putting his hands on Kei's shoulders in a show of support. "I mean, what's the point of this? They can't possibly get to know you when they're in a group."

Kei resisted the urge to sneer.

_Getting to know me, don't make me laugh. It's obvious what they're after, and it's not that._

There were so many responses to his brother's questions, all equally cutting and unfair. It wasn't as if this was his brother's fault. He didn't understand, he wasn't the one with the goddamn pig snout.

These wretched nobles were only after one thing: the money. They didn't care about Kei, and they'd all run. That's why Kei had started holding group sessions, it was why he made today's group extra large. He wanted so desperately to prove a point, to stop this.  _They always leave. There's no one who will stay, so let's give up. Give up, and let me go outside._

Kei didn't care anymore about the suitors. No matter how much his eyes began to sting, he pushed those traitorous emotions down, walking away from Akiteru's worried gaze.

He had been doing this for years, he could handle it.

Kei walked towards the door, taking a deep breath as he pushed up his glasses with shaking hands. "This way, it wastes less time."

His brother made a noise of protest, but Kei wouldn't look at him, wouldn't let the other see the emotions he himself didn't want to acknowledge. When the door finally shut behind him, Kei released the breath he'd been holding.

\--

Kuroo was an idiot. He couldn't even be a successful sleazeball.  _Just my luck._

He ducked under the couch, luckily unnoticed by the other nobles as they waited for the young Tsukishima to introduce himself. Meanwhile, the camera in his pocket was going haywire, taking twenty pictures a minute, and Kuroo tugged at the cords unintelligibly, willing them to fix themselves.  _Holy shit why are there so many wires, we’re in the age of technology!_

As he was about ready to give up and kiss the money goodbye, the camera seemed to stop taking its flurry of pics, but Kuroo didn't get to feel relieved or get up from the floor. It was too late.

Kuroo heard the whoosh of a door behind him, and the whole room went quiet, only interrupted by the softest voice Kuroo had ever heard. "Hello, I'm Tsukishima Kei and--"

There was a cacophony of screams and a crash as a book table was knocked over, and before Kuroo knew it, people were jumping over the couch and past him like their life depended on it. He had the good sense to tuck his feet in as the stampede raced by him and out the door, leaving him sitting there alone like an idiot, surrounded by papers and coasters.

The loud footsteps faded in the distance as he heard the suitors flee the house, bringing back an unnatural silence to the room. For some reason, Kuroo's heart clenched, and he cursed his own empathy.

He blinked a few times, hearing a distinct and shaky breath from behind him, before a door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again <3 Thanks to everyone who commented on the first chapter, it means a lot ^^ Big thanks to EmeraldWaves for beta-ing this as well! Here is some cuteness before the plot picks up *_*
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Naturally, Kei grabbed the strawberry shortcake in the fridge, along with some bags of chips, and plopped down at the dining room table next to his brother and father. They didn't question it anymore.

It wasn't comfort food. He didn't  _need_  comfort food. He was just hungry.  _Ugh_.

Kei didn't bother looking at the television behind him, which showed them the feed from the meeting room cameras. He didn't need to see an empty room again. He stabbed the cake with his fork, shoveling a good quarter of it into his mouth as he heard his mother's heels approaching the kitchen rapidly.  _Here we go._

"Sweetie why?"

Kei looked up at her, and instantly wished he hadn't. Tsukishima Rin was a kind woman, known for being strong and supportive, holding all the traits of a true Tsukishima, and yet, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. All because of Kei.

"I was just speeding up the process mom," Kei muttered, gulping down a glass of coke and praying for the conversation to end as soon as possible. Yeah right.

He saw Akiteru wince in the corner of his eye.

"Honey please,  _please_ don't look at things that way," his mother pleaded, grabbing his arm firmly, and it was suddenly too much for Kei, sitting there in their kitchen on a nice spring day, surrounded by potato chips and the pitying eyes of his whole family. "Next time you just have to--"

He stood up angrily, fixing his mother with a glare strong enough to make her flinch. "Next time? What next time? I'm never doing this again!"

"Don't say that! All we need is one man dear--" His mother's voice had rose in pitch, and he saw the other two men in the room back away instinctively.

Kei had been through enough today, in his life. He didn’t know whether to criticize or admire his mother for such strong conviction and hope, but he had neither. He dropped his fork onto the plate with a loud clang, giving his mother the most neutral but firm stare he could manage. Last thing he wanted to do was actually make her burst into tears due to his anger. But, he needed to get a point across.

He said that, but even still, it was hard to swallow, and his heart felt heavy.

"Mom, c’mon. There will never be one man! They always run! Don't you guys get it?" Kei's lower lip was trembling. It was pathetic, he wanted to be in his room, in bed. He didn't want to be him anymore at all. His voice was coming out too high and embarrassingly muffled with how hard he was holding back tears of frustration. "I've watched them run for six years, it won't change!"  _Can't you see how that makes me feel? How I wish it didn't make me feel so worthless? How fucking stupid it is?_

The kitchen was painfully quiet now. Kei's loud breathing was the only thing disrupting the awkwardness, and he threw up his hands, walking past his mother until he was closer to the hallway. He was exhausted, he never showed that much emotion. He probably should've apologized, but he hardly had the energy to exist right then. Akiteru was staring at him painfully, willing him to come back and be with them, but he couldn't. He couldn't deal with the discussion of another meeting. He  _wouldn't_. His voice was quiet and cracked when he spoke again, but it needed to be said. "As much as you want to believe there's a guy out there for me that'll stay, it doesn't mean--"

" _Holy crap_."

"Dear, language," Tsukishima's mother told his father, the spell momentarily broken even as she sniffled. It was Kei's chance to escape, and he slowly moved towards the hallway some more.

"No, look! Look!" He pointed frantically to the television, and Kei squinted at the screen, seeing nothing but--

His eyes widened so much he thought they burst.

There was a guy. There was a guy sitting on the couch. There was a guy who hadn't ran yet.

Kei's brain stopped working.

_What?_

Maybe he broke his leg. Maybe he was blinded by how ugly Kei was. Maybe he was too in shock to move. There had to be a reason because no one ever just  _stayed_.

They all crowded around the television instantly, though Kei approached a bit slower, too convinced it was a trick to be properly interested. "Did he...did he  _see_?"

"He must have...he went into the room..." Akiteru whispered, and Kei didn't even feel like pointing out how dumb he was being. Yup, his brain had definitely betrayed him. The man on the screen was moving though, he was standing and pacing. As in, he could see, and he had all working limbs.

Kei was shocked, and he didn't know where to start. His stomach twisted painfully, like it had right before his first matchmaking all those years ago. That same, fluttery feeling came back full swing, and Kei  _hated_ it, hated that it wouldn't go away. That was what hope felt like, and he didn't have any of that anymore.

"There's no way," Kei said softly. "What should we do?"

The three other Tsukishimas gaped at him like he'd just announced he would join the circus.

"What the heck do you mean what should we do? You're going to go talk to him, go!" His mother shrieked, effectively ruining his ear drums forever. "Hurry up Kei!"

_What?_

"But what if--"

His family practically catapulted him out of the kitchen, yelling at him to hurry before the guy left, and Kei was left with no real choice but to comply.

What was he getting himself into?

\--

Kuroo had somehow gotten control of the camera situation, but the thing was probably useless now, which means the job was a failure. Maybe it was a good thing, the universe taking pity on him in some way.

Yet, even he knew the journalists would simply have him come back the next time there was a meeting. _Damn_.

He looked around at some of the toppled over furniture, fixing it himself before making his way over to the bookcases. Some of the novels had toppled over from the force of people bumping into the shelves on their blind rush out, and Kuroo thought it was kind of extraordinary. What had he missed?

No matter what it was, he was fairly sure running out in a mob was a bit over dramatic. And that was coming from _him_.

Sighing, he looked around, eyes scanning over a few of the book titles. Some were cookbooks, gardening books, fantasy novels, neatly set up by cute dinosaur bookends. It was a personal enough touch to make him smile before he looked around the rest of the room. It was a lot larger without all the people crowded in it, and Kuroo finally acknowledged how wealthy the family really must be. The couch looked plush and clean, the wall moldings expensive and obviously custom. It was a bit fancy for his tastes, but he could see why some nobles were trying to marry into this family.

_And not succeeding._

Kuroo reasoned it was their own fault, running away before actually talking to the guy. Isn’t that what marriages were built on? Conversation?

_Maybe not to them. To each their own…_

It greatly perplexed him regardless, and did more to make the guilt inside him fester. God, what was he doing here? He wasn’t interested in getting married or trying to. He was wasting the family’s time, and worse, lying to them. How he’d ever thought this was a good idea was beyond him.

Kuroo looked towards the exit door, wondering if he should just leave then and there, make up some story to the journalists about how he’d been refused. It wouldn’t be a complete lie, no one had come out to greet him or anything.

But as he thought that, he felt like the silence of the room was somehow too heavy. He hadn’t noticed it before, but it was clearer now he was aware of it. He’d been standing there a good ten minutes, yet no one had come to greet or excuse him. No one had come out to tidy up or anything. And now that he realized how strange it was, he felt like he wasn’t alone anymore. Kuroo knew a lot about observing, he prided himself on it. Scanning other people and their mannerisms, their actions, predicting their next moves. He observed people all the time, on a daily basis.

This time though, he somehow felt like he was on the other side of things for once. It was like an itch behind his neck, but when he turned around, there was no one. There weren’t whispers or signs of movement or anything telling, and as much as he was debating just walking out, he was compelled by the silence to stay.

Kuroo looked over to the far wall, the one with the door in it where the young Tsukishima had supposedly walked out. _Yeah, and you missed it, you idiot._

Like he needed reminding. He approached it slowly, only now finding the thick curtain strewn across out to be weird. _Who covers a wall with a curtain?_ He pulled it back hesitantly, like it would get him in trouble if he did it too much, and discovered a large mirror. That was it. Squinting, he pulled the curtain away completely, staring at himself in the large mir— _and oh man my hair does look awful today._

He mentally smacked himself, frantically stepping closer to the mirror in his attempt to fix it. All he seemed to actually accomplish was making it stick up more or in different areas, not really adding to any sense of neatness at all. He glared at the tufts as he desperately tried to smooth them down, but it was futile. If only hair gel actually worked on him…

“How did it get like that? It looks like you were in a tornado.” A soft, neutral voice filled the room, startling Kuroo right out of his shoes.

Kuroo flew back away from the mirror, landing on the couch with an undignified plop. Well, at least he didn’t scream. Too much. His heart rate was going crazy, his defenses up like he was expecting an ambush in upper class suburbia. He looked behind him, then to his sides, but found no one. _What the hell?_

“Who—”

“Okay, cut the crap. Did you see?”

“Uh…wait—” Kuroo stood up now, trying to recollect his wits, but more determined to find the source of the pleasant, accusing voice.

“You didn’t see, there’s no way.” The voice took a skeptical edge, and Kuroo would’ve felt offended almost, if it weren’t for the fact he really hadn’t seen anything. At least, he didn’t think so.

“What the bookends? I mean they’re pretty cute but nothing to be ashamed of,” he spoke back, smirk finding its way onto his face. Weird situation or not, he liked to rile people up when he could. Mostly, he wanted the voice to keep talking, so he could locate the person behind it.

“Shut it, I meant _me_ idiot. You know, youngest son of the Tsukishimas, face so ugly you’ll cry? I’m sure you’ve heard of me, that’s why you’re here,” the voice went on with a huff, and Kuroo actually found he quite liked the noise. And plus, it was his ticket to putting the pieces together. He walked towards the mirror, and remembered it was only when he’d revealed the damn thing that the Tsukishima had started talking to him.

_Two way mirror, clever._

Kuroo smirked into the mirror, trying to forget how uncool he’d probably looked fixing his hair in it a few seconds before. “Oh? That’s a cruel accusation. I thought the point of these meetings was to get to know each other, see if something clicks.”

There was a light choked noise from the other side, and Kuroo smirked wider.

“Well…yes I guess technically, but you’re joking right? No one actually—”

“Well, maybe I’m just special.” Kuroo stood up straighter, as if showing off, only to have the voice snort from the other side of the mirror. “What? Don’t believe me?”

“Not at all,” the other said, trying to cover up the last of his laughter, and Kuroo felt his stomach twist a bit. It was a nice sound. He’d have to try harder next time.

Next time. Right, there would have to be a next time, if he wanted the picture. His stomach twisted again, but not so pleasantly anymore. _I’m an asshole._

He couldn’t say it was all for his shitty reasons though, part of him was genuinely curious about what the Tsukishima boy was like, wanted to know what other people never took the time to find out. Maybe that was selfish too, but he as in this deep already.

“Well, I’m serious. I am here to talk to you,” Kuroo said, leaning against the glass. “Guess it’s good all the other guys cleared out huh?”

There was a brief silence, and Kuroo wondered if that was the wrong thing to say. His smirk faltered a bit due to the strain of the pause, but then there was a soft hum of agreement, and the atmosphere relaxed, lulling him into conversation. Kuroo knew he’d only been there a few minutes, but the other was surprisingly easy to get on with.

And yeah, he could admit it, his voice was lovely.

“Glad you agree. Now we can start then,” Kuroo said, a cunning grin forming on his face. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. And you are?”

There was a soft sigh from the other side of the wall, and Kuroo wondered if he was going to be ignored. Somehow, the thought was cuter than it should be. But then there was an aggravated mutter, and Kuroo thought he wasn’t as unlucky as he initially believed for dragging himself into this.

“Tsukishima Kei.”

\--

On the second day, Kei’s mother suggested a questionnaire type setup, which Kei himself was dreading.

_“It’ll be good to get to know each other!”_

_Right._

Kei groaned internally, clearing his throat as he sat in front of the glass window to his room. She’d sounded so damn excited, he hadn’t had the heart to say no. _Now_ he twisted his own fingers harshly for his own weakness, watching as Kuroo smiled at him through the wall, as if he was legitimately staring right at Kei, and it was more than he could handle.

_Why does he always look like that?_

_His hair doesn’t even look different. How does it get that way?_

Kei shook his head, trying to focus. He had to ask the dumb questions his mother advised, at least to start. He’d get to the hard hitting stuff later, like how the other’s hair managed to defy gravity, or why he kept _staring_.

Kei wasn’t used to having people looking at him, especially not attractive people. He begrudgingly admitted to himself and his brother that he found Kuroo to be quite aesthetically pleasing, but hell no was he going to say it aloud. The blond knew Kuroo couldn’t really see him, but sometimes he wondered.

Kei squirmed again as he took a shaky breath, speaking with more anxiety than irritation. “So?”

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow at him, clearly amused, and Kei cursed himself. “You…want to know my favorite color? Tsukki, I’m touched.”

“Shut up,” Kei snapped, grateful his full face blush couldn’t be seen. Kuroo smirked though, and something told Kei he knew regardless. “I didn’t come up with the questions…”

“Alright, alright,” Kuroo said, raising his hands in placation. “Red, but I’m not bias towards the others.”

“How generous of you,” Kei muttered, and he momentarily scolded himself for it. His mother would give him a mouthful if he was rude, which he tended to be, and it never worked well for keeping suitors around. Granted, he was usually polite until _they_ started shit, but his mother hardly cared about specifics. Surprisingly enough, Kuroo began to laugh instead, not offended in the slightest.

The laugh was hardly attractive, a wheeze almost, but it had Kei’s heart beating faster all the same, his own laughter failing to not seep out just a little. What was the deal with that? Here was some loser with massive bedhead and a horse laugh and a sharp tongue, and yet Kei felt so comfortable, so paid attention too.

He tried not to get hung up on how good it felt, he really did, but as he rattled off more questions, he found himself being lulled into ease.

_“Favorite food?”_

_“Mackerel.”_

_“Sport?”_

_“Volleyball.”_

_“Favorite place?”_

_“The beach, definitely.”_

_“Ew.”_

_“Hey!”_

Eventually, the questions strayed more and more off the list, until Kei abandoned it completely, asking his own. It was shockingly fun, asking his own questions, and not nearly as hard or nerve wracking as he’d thought. Kuroo didn’t make him feel like he was prying.

And apparently, his hair got that way because of how he slept between two pillows. Who knew?

The next day, they talked about favorite movies to start, but the conversation quickly spiraled off into favorite actors, favorite snacks, music genres, and a whole lot more. It was only when his mother had to physically come and escort Kuroo out that Kei realized how long it had been.

Time passed so quickly with Kuroo, and the time spent wasn’t strained or awkward. Kei had never talked so much in his life, never had been given the chance to really. The weirdest thing too was the fact Kuroo seemed just as excited as he was to come back the next day and talk more.

After the second visit, he managed to convince his mother that her help in facilitating conversations and gathering activities wasn’t needed. For whatever reason, he found talking to Kuroo to be the easiest thing in the world, the banter light and amusing, and the topics interesting. Kei had never experienced that before. It scared him though, because he knew deep down it could only last so long. He wasn’t the most fascinating person in the world, apart from his curse, and it wouldn’t do him any favors in making Kuroo come back either. Not once Kuroo saw… _if_ he stayed around long enough to see. Either way, this contract was short term, and Kei tried not to let himself feel crushing disappointment as he waved Kuroo goodbye on the third day.

\--

Seven days of visits later, and Kei still didn't understand.

He sat in front of the one way glass, which he'd finally decided to use after Kuroo expressed interest in getting to know him, and watched as Kuroo concentrated way too hard on the board game they were playing. Kuroo had put a small table in front of him on the other side of the glass, and took responsibility in moving Kei's game pieces. He'd already been caught cheating twice.

Kuroo's sharp eyes flicked up to the glass every now and again, as if watching for Kei's expressions, as if he could actually  _see_ Kei, before finally moving his pieces. He was losing, horribly, and Kei didn't know why he caught himself smiling for the tenth time that evening, and quickly wiped the expression away.

_It's not like he can see, stupid._

No, but Kei wasn't ready to acknowledge it himself, the fact that talking to Kuroo was fun. Spending time with Kuroo felt comfortable, a weird lull Kei had never experienced before, because he'd never gotten the chance.

"Two spaces until I win," Kuroo smirked up at him, and Kei blushed, ducking his face into the knees he had pulled up to his chest. Another thing he'd noticed when he'd first gone out to greet Kuroo a few days ago, was that the other was stunningly handsome. Not in a traditional sense, given his less than polished attire, light stubble, and wild hair, but maybe Kei liked him that way. He looked comfortable, down to earth, and he exuded support and honesty in a way that was magnetic, thrown off kilter by the occasional hints of provocation and teasing. Apparently, it was a cocktail that greatly spurred Kei's conversations on, and yeah, he still didn't get it.

The best and simultaneously worst features though, were Kuroo's eyes, their knowing golden gaze sending shivers up Kei's spine with every glimpse. And oh, there were a lot of glimpses. It was as if Kuroo was trying to burn a hole through the glass, with how intensely he'd search for Kei in the reflection.

Kei wasn't used to that either, feeling like someone could actually see him, feeling like someone was genuinely looking at him instead of forcing themselves. He knew it was because of the glass, he  _knew_ that, but...

"You realize that's not the object of a game like Monopoly right? You're like...so close to bankruptcy too," Kei deadpanned, smirking when Kuroo blanched.

"What? Seriously?! Ah damn..."

Kei snorted before he could stop himself, and Kuroo picked up on the sound like a cat, head shooting up and tilting to the side as a grin spread out across his face.  _Dork_.

There was a beat of silence, and Kuroo still hadn't moved Kei's piece (the car, since Kuroo had insisted on the dog), and Kei squirmed in his seat under the penetrating gaze.

"What? You look too happy for a loser." Kei clenched his fists as Kuroo's grin relaxed into a more lazy smile, no less attractive than the previous ten different expressions he'd shown Kei.

"You laughed," Kuroo said with a shrug, like it was obvious. "I like how it sounds."

_God, what kind of sap says things like that?_

Kei's face was on fire, his mental attempts at a jab failing him miserably.

"I was laughing at  _you_ ," Kei reminded, biting his lip to keep the smile down. Again, it was like he couldn't control his facial muscles, and it annoyed him greatly. This wasn't how things should go. Kuroo obviously didn't understand what he'd gotten into, how repulsive Kei looked.

Kei swallowed down the lump he refused to call hurt.

"I don't know why, since I'm totally gonna whoop your butt at this game," Kuroo crossed his arms in defiance, searching the game board as if it would offer him all the answers. "As soon as I figure out how to..."

Kei shook his head, who was this guy? With his unkempt hair and tattered slacks, wearing the same jacket every day and making Kei's heart beat faster than it had in years. "You're not very bright for a noble, are you sure you were on the list?"

Not that Kei hadn't checked his file, grabbing it despite Akiteru's knowing smirk when he had. Kuroo may have been a down and out noble, but he'd attended good schools, had amazing leadership qualities. Why was he wasting his day with Kei?

_He probably needs your money._

Ah right, how could he forget?

Kei grimaced, because it was most likely true. That was the only reason people even showed up to these things, nothing more. It wasn't for his sake, it was for theirs. He knew this. But Kei couldn't help wonder, with how genuine Kuroo sounded, how pleased he looked when he walked through the door and greeted Kei...

"Oho so cruel, but I think you like that I'm here," Kuroo smirked, shuffling the treasury cards as he stared at the glass with half lidded eyes. "You don't think I'm worthy of a beautiful Tsukishima's presence?"

Something about the phrase made his heart seize, and the words were out before he could stop himself. "Beautiful? Don't make me laugh."

He'd meant them to sound amused or bored, but they came out strained, and Kei sucked in a breath.  _Stupid, idiot. You let your emotions out, emotions you shouldn't have at all._

Kuroo's eyes widened on the other side of the glass, before he frowned, disappointed. Kei wouldn't look at him. Why was he so dumb? Kuroo might have been growing to tolerate him, warm up to him, and Kei had to go and remind him of how disgusting Kei himself was. Why could he keep his mouth sh--

"Don't say that." Kei's head snapped up to the other's hard expression, throat croaking in protest. Kuroo spurred on regardless of the silence. "You're great company. I'm having a great time."

Kei nearly growled. Oh god, his mother was going to kill him for protesting, he knew she was listening, but he couldn't help it. Kuroo was wrong, so  _wrong_. He didn't  _know_. "You're one of the only people who would say that, and what does that have anything to do with how I look?" He cursed his voice for coming out too quick, too childish and resentful. He was supposed to be used to this. Kei never cared before about what people thought of him. Not anymore. He was driving a wedge between them on his own terms this time, but he wasn't wrong. Kuroo would leave eventually anyways, why not speed up the process?

_They always leave. Because you're ugly. Uglyuglyugly--_

"Oh silly Tsukki," Kuroo said with a wave of his hand, the soft tone shattered all of Kei's thoughts to pieces. Kei followed the movement of those large hands as they waved away his insecurities like they were flies in the air, bleary eyes squinting when Kuroo continued. "Don't you know? Good people are automatically beautiful, it's a rule. So you must be gorgeous!" Kuroo had the nerve to leer at him and deliver a wink along with his corny ass line, but Kei didn't have it in him to scoff.

Kei's eyes were widened to the size of saucers, breath caught and at a loss for words. Kuroo seemed rather triumphant to realize it. "Oh, nothing to say? That's a surprise, but I'm totally using your silence to cheat!" Kuroo made a move for Kei's fake money, coveting it as if it they were real crisp bills instead of colorful play money.

All the while, Kei stared, and it was only after Kuroo shot him a truly worried look that his brain couldn't take it. "Uh, Tsukki, are you there? You didn't leave did you? I'll give the money back I promise!"

Kei laughed. Really, genuinely laughed. His sides hurt, his ribs begging for mercy as he clutched at them, glasses sliding off his nose from the force of his embarrassing snorts. There were tears pooling in his eyes, like back when he used to laugh as a child, way before any of this matchmaking crap was a problem, but it felt good. Stupid good.

He wondered if his parents thought he'd lost it, watching from the kitchen monitor.

Through it all Kuroo sat there, small pink bills pushed to his chest in confusion, and only serving to spur on Kei's laughter.

"Tsukki seriously, I'm afraid but also please keep laughing because  _wow_ \--"

"W-who says things like that," Kei said through broken pants and dying chuckles. "Y-you don't even know what I l-look like." His sides were on fire, but Kei felt strangely light.

It was dangerous, feeling like that, because deep down he was still sure Kuroo would run. But...no one had ever said that to him before, profound and cheesy all the while clutching fake money, and he doubted he'd ever forget the scene in his head.

Kei figured he should tone it down, and he willed the last of his giggles to die while he waited for Kuroo to respond. But he didn't.

Kuroo was looking at him, serious again, and Kei's pants started to slow. "What?"

"I don't need to see you, I know." Kuroo said, not an ounce of doubt in his voice, and surprisingly, Kei felt comfortable enough to make his case. Kuroo didn't seem like the type to run away now, that or Kei really was too curious.

Kei scoffed. "No you don't. You're just...I don't even know what you're thinking. Or why you're here. Well, besides the money, but aren't you bored waiting? You could be wasting your time you know."

Kuroo leaned forward, forgetting the game board and letting some pieces fall away. "You wound me, maybe I just like talking to you. But fine, what do you mean? How is talking to you a waste?"

Kei swallowed, gritting his teeth in preparation to say the words he'd told himself in his head so many times. "Because when you see me, you'll run. All these conversations, you losing pitifully at Monopoly, will all be for nothing, because you won't be able to stomach the thought of being with me. No one can." He breathed the last of it out as a whisper. He wasn’t lying. "It's nothing against you, it's just the truth."

Kei tried not to think about how much he looked forward to Kuroo coming over everyday, of talking to him about movies or books, making sarcastic jokes and playful jibes. He didn't admit he'd miss all that. Kei could've been selfish, could’ve kept letting Kuroo come and spend time with him until the older boy got fed up and demanded to see Kei or start the marriage process, backing out when he realized what Kei was. He could soak up as much time as he wanted, yet here he was, pushing the limits.

It would sting less this way.

_Come on, ask me to show you. So you can run._

Why Kei hadn't done it himself already, was beyond him.

Kuroo stared at him, searching for a face that wasn't there, and Kei tensed, waiting. There was something strange in Kuroo's eyes, some kind of somberness as he looked away, and Kei didn't know if it was directed at him or not.

After a few minutes of unbearable silence, Kei's mother interrupted awkwardly, telling Kuroo it was getting late. She smiled, but it was pulled too tight, and Kei really wasn't ready for her lecture. He'd chased another one away, way to go.

Kuroo blinked, nodding absently as he stood up, looking back at Kei for what was probably the last time. "You know..."

Another beat of silence, and Kei held his breath.

"I'm gonna prove you wrong, Tsukishima Kei." Kuroo cracked that same, irritating grin, like he was being challenged and  _loved_ it. Kei couldn't speak, jaw opening and closing pathetically because  _what in the hell do you say to that?_

Kuroo didn't seem to mind. He shot his mother one last smile, and called back to him over his shoulder as he exited the room. "See you tomorrow!"

And for once, Kei let himself expect the visit.

\--

It got harder and harder for Kuroo to approach the old white van every day, putting on the stuffy jacket with the hidden camera. After fifteen days, he was at a loss. His emotions were all over the place, he felt worse and worse, knowing he was lying to Kei and his family, knowing he was being the biggest asshole in the universe.

But then again, he was happier than he had been in a long time. Talking to Kei every day, listening to his soft, angelic voice, and being excited to tell him all about the outside world…

It was exhilarating. Kei would ask so many questions, would have that hint of wonder laced into his words that made Kuroo want to show him everything.

Kuroo should just back out, tell the journalists the deal was off, because he didn't want to do this anymore. He wanted to talk to Kei with no baggage.

Of course, luck was not on his side.

_"Listen you slob, if you even think about crossing us and going after that inheritance, we'll tell them all about this." The journalist's eyes were calculating, glaring at Kuroo as he roughly threw the jacket at them after the seventh day. Tetsurou never wanted to punch something so bad._

_Kei had assumed Kuroo was only after the money. That spending time with Kei must've been a chore for him, a mere necessity in getting what he wanted. It made Kuroo feel sick, but was he wrong? How could Kuroo deny it, when everyday he sat in front of Kei with a camera stuffed in his blazer?_

_"Get us that photo, or else." The journalist slammed the van doors, and that was that._

Kuroo was being selfish, prolonging this as long as possible. But man, he really _really_ did not want to get Kei's photo, didn't want to betray him. He wanted to see Kei because Kei was lovely, not because it guaranteed him rent money. But on the other hand, if Kei found out about him, he'd hate Kuroo forever...

_Idiot, he's going to know you're a jerk no matter what when the photo gets published. Just tell him._

Kuroo knew it was the right thing to do, why prolong it? There was no coming out of this looking good, but he owed Kei the truth.

So why hadn't he done it? Because as soon as he saw the Tsukishima mansion in the distance, his heart sped up, and his lips quirked, and all he wanted was to talk to Kei.

Yeah, Kuroo was a piece of work after all. A selfish, shitty piece of work.

\--

"Is he here?" Kei bounded down the hallway, intent on getting a snack before he went to meet Kuroo, and instantly stopped as he saw his family members at the table. There were bottles of cola, bags of chips, and other movie snacks scattered along the dark oak. His family members blinked at him from their positions, chairs scooted up to the television stupidly close, watching as Kuroo sat himself in the chair in front of the glass wall. Kei was dumbfounded, and more than a little humiliated. Sure, he knew his  _mom_ probably listened but--"What...is going on here?"

His mother blinked at him innocently, setting down a large bowl of popcorn in front of his brother and father. "What do you mean honey?"

"Are you...are you guys--"

"Kei c'mon you can't blame us for finding it entertaining, it's rare you're ever so comfortable with someone!" Akiteru interjected, taking a large handful of popcorn into his mouth like he was totally justified. "You're so cute! Now go on, he's waiting in the chair!"

"I can't believe--"

"Oh yes honey, don't keep him waiting!" His mother shooed him with her hand, reaching with her other to turn the volume up on the television feed.

"I'm not a reality--

"Oh my god, just go!"

\--

"We should go to the library sometime," Kuroo said as Kei finished reading the last line of his favorite book. Kuroo had been a surprisingly good audience, though Kei wouldn't let him know that. The other was rather obnoxious really, interrupting Kei with commentary and getting into the occasional argument with him about certain themes and characters in the book. Kei bit his lip, wondering what it would be like to find more books with Kuroo, sit around on a library couch and read together, Kuroo jumping in constantly to criticize.

It was the most fun Kei had experienced when discussing literature. Usually, people didn't put up much of a fight with him, or didn't give him anything to work with at all. But Kei loved talking about the books he read, taking them apart and theorizing about why the author wrote lines a certain way. And Kuroo had indulged him, not out of boredom or necessity, but genuine interest.

It was day fifteen, and things were past the point of being dangerous, and yet Kei wouldn't stop.

"What?" Kei blinked at him, perplexed.  _I'm not allowed to go anywhere._ Despite the fantasy still swirling in his head, Kei was aware of his house arrest, never forgot it really.

"The library, I want to take you, there's a really nice one down--"

"Kuroo, I'm not allowed to leave the house, you know that," Kei whispered, clearing his throat as he set his book down. His parents meant well, they really did. They didn't want to keep him caged up, but they were so paranoid something would happen to him if people saw...

Kuroo's brows were furrowed, like that answer didn't process correctly, and Kei couldn't help but smile. _It's unfair, isn't it?_

He'd told Kuroo as much before, whispered so his family couldn't hear through the television. How much he hated being cooped up in the same place all the time, how much he wanted to go to the park or take a walk to clear his head. But admitting it again in response to an invitation he so greatly wanted to accept...well, it was different.

Next thing he knew, Kuroo was knocking on the glass roughly, startling Kei of his thoughts. There was a new sort of desperation in his eyes. "C'mon, Kei you're twenty-two! You have to go out sometime, you can do whatever you want," Kuroo said, flinching when the kitchen door opened to reveal Kei's father this time. Ah, it had gotten too late again.

_What do you know?_

Kei's father looked highly unamused as he walked Kuroo out, not fond of the idea of Kei leaving, but it didn't deter Kuroo in any way.

"And when you do, I'll go with you, okay? We can go wherever you want!"

_We. How unrealistic._

He let Kuroo leave without responding, but the message had been carried, and Kuroo promised to be back the next day, the same as ever.

Kei assured his family he was fine, that he didn't need to go anywhere and wouldn't sneak out (he'd tried to in the past), and his lies seemed convincing enough to ease their stress.

Still, they couldn't miss how Kei stared out the window the whole rest of the evening, marveling at the city lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be back next Thursday ;) Lmao I love these two so much, I have so many ideas I wanna write fff but I should finish school first huh...damn it
> 
> Come scream with me about kurotsuki <3  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter itsloveuasshole


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we gooo, finally we are getting into things lol, enjoy ;)

"You really like him don't you?"

Kei wondered why he let his brother in his room anymore. "Shut up, I do not."

Akiteru beamed, a less than appropriate grin on his face, and Kei went back to his plants with renewed fascination. "Don't give me that. You've been in a way better mood, smiling and talking more, looking at the clock while you wait for him..."

" _Akiteru_ , shut it," Kei asserted, because if his mother got wind of their conversation there would be no end to it. He'd been avoiding her teary and knowing smiles for days. "It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean? It totally matters!" Akiteru stood up, clapping his hands together. "He can break the curse!"

_Yeah, if he agrees to marry me, which he might not, after seeing me._

Somehow, the words seemed more and more terrifying the more he thought them, because deep down, he wanted Kuroo to stay. Kuroo was the first person who had ever made Kei feel normal and wanted, and as much as Kei resigned years ago to not let someone in like that, Kuroo had done it so effortlessly.

It was awful, but it made Kei feel so good, and he hated it. At the end of the day, it would crash down on him.

Kei's eyes flew to his mirror, and he set down his watering can slowly, reaching up to touch the snout protruding from his face. Flattening his hand, he covered it, as he used to do so much as a child, imagining what it would be like if it wasn't there at all.

_Breaking the curse...was it possible?_

He removed his hand and sighed, crinkling his nose and watching the ridges flex. Then again, when had he been foolish enough to hope for things?

"Oh Kei..." Akiteru came up behind him, moving to hug him, but Kei stepped away. He had no more use for pity.

There was a knock at his bedroom door, and his mother cleared her throat when they turned to her. "He's walking up the driveway."

Kei's stomach twisted, and he tugged at his fingers, the excitement so palpable he thought he might faint.

\--

Kuroo didn't know what he was doing anymore, why couldn't the journalists just drop him and find someone else? It had been over two weeks, they were surely suspicious of him.  _They're just that desperate for their damn scoop._

His hands stopped for a moment, clenching in anger before they started to skim along the spines of the books in the shelves of the meeting room he'd become so familiar with. He was supposed to be trying to find the one Kei wanted to read next.

_Kei_.

There was the other problem. Kuroo had known him for only two weeks, and he was hopelessly, completely enamored. Had that ever happened before? He definitely couldn't remember. In fact, all his past boyfriends seemed to pale in comparison, and he hadn't even  _seen_ Kei yet.

He didn't need to, he knew he'd be taken, he already was. It didn't change the fact he was still lying though. What was he going to do? He hardly cared about his own reputation among other nobles, among the world, but he so desperately wanted to spare Kei of any harm, of any pain. But instead, he was there, being a factor in it.

_I don't ever want Kei to be unhappy..._.

Maybe he should've thought about that sooner.

"No, I said it was to the right!" Kei's voice drew his attention, and he realized he'd been looking for the book for two minutes. With a light smirk, Kuroo intentionally moved his hand to the left.

"This one?" It looked like some book in another language, and Kuroo smiled, because he remembered that Kei spoke three. Kei had even read him some French poetry during one of their visits, he liked the way the foreign words rolled off his tongue.

"No, you're not listening, as usual," Kei scoffed, and Kuroo had to bite back his laughter so he could hear every breath, every sound Kei made. He didn't want to miss out. He moved his hand to the right, slowly, stopping just before the book he knew was the right one, and pulled at a gardening encyclopedia.

"Sorry, I'm not the best at stuff in alphabetical order, but it has to be this one no?" It's not. He was being a shit and he knew it. Kei huffed cutely, and it was so worth it.

Kuroo looked at the incorrect book, noticing its worn title and flimsy binding as he moved his hand over the spine. It was loved, that was for sure, and of course it was. Kei loved plants and horticulture. It made Kuroo smile, all the things he'd learned about Kei falling into place seamlessly. He would have to bring Kei flowers the next time.

Next time. How many next times would there be?

With a frown, he placed the gardening book back into its place, figuring he should stop teasing and just grab the right book, some fantasy novel from the looks of it, but he was robbed of the chance as long, delicate fingers slid onto the spine of it first, bumping against his.

Kuroo stopped breathing. The fingers were gentle and unmarred, begging to be held and kissed. He stopped moving as they skimmed over his, feeling the warmth from them flow into him, and heard someone  _breathe_ next to him and  _oh god what now?_

He didn't look, too transfixed by the hand as it pulled out the book, and the timid voice that accompanied the action. "It's this one, you loser...the farthest book to the right."

Kuroo shuddered. That voice sounded way better up close, and he wanted to drink it up forever. Maybe not just the voice, all of Kei. All it took was for him to turn, and he could see the person who'd been on his mind from day one. So he did it. "O-oh, heh, yeah I--"

Kuroo flew back, hitting the nearby wall clumsily when he caught sight of Kei's deep gaze, honey colored and swirled with specks of gold, and that was only the start really. He swallowed, noting how Kei's hands flew up to clutch at each other, his plump lips moving helplessly to try and find words.

Kuroo wasn't sure he'd be able to hear him either way though, not when he was trying to desperately process what was in front of him.

Kei was  _gorgeous_ , blond curls framing his face and made more apparent when contrasted against the dark frames of his glasses. He was tall, skin porcelain and untouched, and Kuroo felt desire swirl in him despite the situation, because man, that skin would mark up  _so_ nicely.

_Not the time._

Kuroo stood up straighter, embarrassed he'd knocked over a good amount of books from the shelf in his shock. _Shit, I hope he didn't get the wrong idea._

He looked back up at Kei's face, willing himself to not be distracted by his  _legs for days, what the hell_ , and his fears were proven. Kei's eyes were flitting between Kuroo and the floor, breathing shaky and body fidgeting with obvious fear, his fingers torn between clutching at each other or reaching up to cover his face.

His face? Oh.

And there, like all the rumors and legends, was the nose that made this whole situation possible. The only reason these matchmaking sessions existed, the only reason Kuroo had been given the chance to meet Kei in the first place. The snout scrunched up as Kei frowned deeply, obviously ashamed, and Kuroo stepped forward, compelled.

It stood out, it would be a lie to say it didn't. It was prominent, but Kuroo didn't understand what the big deal was. He'd been informed of the men who ran for their lives at the sight of it, disgusted and forced into secrecy. He remembered how he'd been warned beforehand that he couldn't flee until he'd gotten the picture, no matter how much he'd want to, of how the journalists had recommended he take stomach medicine before going in just in case he felt sick.

It made him unbelievably pissed off.

Kei, who loved plants and old movies and talking about books and music. Kei, who glowed brighter than the night sky and had beautiful eyes and a sharp tongue. Kei, who was infinite, reduced to nothing but his nose, denied fresh air and respect all because of some supposed curse. People had the nerve to call him hideous, to run from someone Kuroo  _hated_ leaving, who he begged to have more time with at the end of the day.

Kuroo wasn't violent, but he wanted to go back to that van and beat the living hell out of those assholes who tried to take advantage of Kei, who made him look like this, unsure and afraid despite his usual wittiness and sarcasm.

Kuroo reached out slowly, hand moving up to cup Kei's face, to feel the warm, soft skin for the first time and make those eyes light up (hopefully). Kei's breath stuttered, watching Kuroo's face as his fingers came up to graze his cheek, thumb about to land on his nose--

And then a shutter went off, audible to only Kuroo, and the weight of reality came crashing back down. The camera going off was his reminder, he was no better than all of them. He was just as awful as everyone else.

"Ugh!" He pulled his hand back, as if that would cause the picture to be erased, and realized his mistake almost instantly. Kei jumped back, like he'd been slapped, eyes scrunching up in hurt so intense it pierced Kuroo right through the heart.

_No. Nononono._

He could fix this, he could clear this up.

"Kei, wai--"

"You don't have to say it," the blond snarled, staring at the ground and trying to will tears away. His voice cracked, the words choked up as he spit them out in Kuroo's direction. "I'm a monster. I get it! I don't care about your excuses!"

"No, you're not!" Kuroo reached out again, but Kei wretched away, retreating back to his room before Kuroo could catch him. "Kei!"

Kuroo pounded at the closed door, paying no mind to Kei's brother and father stepping into the room to try and collect him. He wasn't leaving without explaining, he didn't want to leave  _ever_. "Kei please! Open the door!"

"Kuroo, I think it's time for you to--"

"No!" Kuroo continued, yelling above Akiteru as he walked to the glass, hoping Kei was there watching him, could see how madly in love and sorry he was. He hit the glass with his palm, hating the cold, inhuman touch which had represented Kei for weeks after having been so close to the real thing. "Kei, please, I'm...I'm  _begging_ here."

Kuroo might've laughed in any other situation. Look at how hopeless he was, him, someone known for his provoking phrases and charm, at a loss for words, reduced to pleading. He should be able to talk himself out of this, to coax Kei out easily, but all his social skills and intelligence were failing him. Because apparently, things weren't easy anymore when it came to love.

He knocked on the glass again, weakly, heart beating erratically with the hope it would be convince the blond to let him in. There was no answer.

It was a blur, being escorted out of the mansion, but when his feet met the bright cobblestone of the driveway, leading to the road where he knew the journalists were waiting, Kuroo saw red, and his body was sprinting in urgency. He ran to the van, not waiting to speak before he was tearing the camera from its seam and smashing it to the ground, throwing off the tacky jacket in favor of his own.

_"What the hell?"_

_"We need that photo!"_

_"What did you do?!"_

Kuroo ignored the journalists' cries, he didn't care. What had he been afraid of before? Them telling the Tsukishimas? Well, he was going to anyways. He was tired of lying to Kei, needed a clean slate. Kei deserved that. Kuroo should've done this on day one.

He pulled on his coat, finally feeling like himself again, and turned to march back to the house, determined to make a case.

_"We'll rat you out!"_

_"You won't get your money, you know that right?"_

Kuroo didn't care, there wasn't anything that could shake his resolve right then.

At least, until he saw Akiteru and Kei's parents staring at him, stunned, wide eyes glancing between him and the obviously shady van full of reporters, and it all seemed to click together.

Kuroo broke out into a sprint just as they moved to shut the door, cursing his own shitty situation. "Wait! Wait, I can explain!" He banged on the door, hearing the clamoring and hushed voices behind it. "Pl--"

"Kuroo." The booming voice of Kei’s father was enough for him to step away, the tone dangerous and protective. "I think it best you leave, unless you want the police involved."

Kuroo's heart sank. "But--"

What else was there to say? He needed to explain himself, he wanted to apologize, but he had to be smart about it. Getting arrested was not on the agenda for winning Kei over. There were hushed murmurs on the other side of the door, he could make them out. Akiteru's sympathetic tone, his mother's panicked worry, and Kuroo knew he was better off speaking when he was allowed. He breathed in, willing his voice to go back down to a normal, less crazed octave, before placing his hands on the door. "Please, it's not what you think."

There was a loud slam on the other side, followed by footsteps, and before Kuroo knew it, the door was flung open. Kei's mother gave a shriek, wrapping her arms around her son in an attempt to bring him back inside, and Kuroo was met with the fiery eyes he'd surely never forget, red rimmed from half shed tears.  _Kei_.

"Honey! Get back in the house before someone--"

" _What_ is it then?" Kei's icy tone cut through the noise, and Kuroo saw Akiteru eye them both warily, trying his best to keep his mother back. At least the older brother at least had some faith.

And boy, did Kuroo need that. He looked at Kei's face, met the unwavering stare and saw all the emotions which passed through his gorgeous eyes. Hurt, anger, betrayal, all because of Kuroo. Not anymore, he'd never cause that again.

"Kei, I--"

"You're here to tell me you aren't some piece of shit reporter?" Kei's voice trembled, but it didn't make the words sting any less. "Did you come to ask for another picture? Did my face break your camera from how--"

"No! Okay...yes to the reporter thing, but it only started off that way! I rejected their money, I don't want it anymore, I destroyed the picture and--"

" _Why_?"

"Because I--" Kuroo almost laughed before going on, because the reasons were so plentiful and obvious he didn't know why Kei was even asking. But he saw the trembling lip, the movement of Kei's hand to cover his nose, and knew it wasn't as obvious as he would've liked. If Kuroo wasn't explicitly clear, Kei wasn't going to believe or trust him, and maybe even then it wouldn't be a sure thing. Luckily, Kuroo was one persistent bastard. "I really like you! Like...a lot, I don't care about anything else," Kuroo said, struggling to keep his voice steady and calm, but he was boiling over with emotions. "I love spending time with you, it's never enough, everyday...it goes by too fast. I..."

_I want all your extra time, forever._

But Kei still seemed unconvinced, biting his lip and hiding his face, and Kuroo realized how much the curse actually meant to Kei. They'd talked once about it, about how Kei hated the matchmaking, how all he wanted was to live more freely, curse or no curse. He played it off as if he'd accepted how things were, like the curse was there for life and it was fine. But Kuroo knew now that it wasn't true at all. Kei wanted the curse to be broken so badly, wanted the shackles which had bound him for life to finally be gone. Kei had been hopeful, but not forceful. He was still himself, and he was above marrying a guy just for the sake of it. But Kuroo had probably given him hope. Kei  _had_ to like him, Kuroo knew it, and therefore, Kuroo was the first person Kei was willing to give his heart to, the first person to make him believe the curse could be broken.

_To make him happy._

Kuroo understood that even if he himself didn't care if Kei was stuck with his nose  _forever_ , Kei  _did_ care. Kei was madly insecure about it, despite what he said or did in the past, and Kuroo had to come at it from that angle if he was going to get  _anywhere_.

So of course, he opened his stupid mouth, and ruined his own life, grasping at the strings presented without thinking it through, so desperate for a lifeline.

"How do I know you're not just after the money?" Kei's voice interrupted his thoughts, and Kuroo watched as he sneered down at him. "Is courting a grotesque creature like me really worth the family fortune? Having to look at me, and act like it doesn't repulse you?"

"Kei..." Akiteru's reached forward, grabbing Kei's hand, but he was shook off, Kei refusing to look from Kuroo's eyes.

If only he knew. Kuroo hadn't even thought of the Tsukishima fortune until Kei brought it up, it didn't matter to him. He could get by without money, he lived a modest life already. But he couldn't,  _wouldn't_ live without Kei. He wanted to yell at the blond, tell him he was beautiful and be upset for being painted by false assumptions, because really, how did Kei have the faintest idea of how Kuroo felt? He wanted to tell him all this, tell him how Kuroo would've gladly proclaimed his feelings in front of the whole world proudly if it got Kei to believe him. It was all what he  _should've_ told him. But he didn't. "If...If I break the curse though, you'll be just like everybody else! You don't have to worry!"

Kuroo immediately regretted his words, choking on the last syllable. _Shit, no, that's not what I meant!_

There was a collective breath taken in by all of them, and Kei's eyes widened, probably not expecting  _that_ answer, but not exactly pleased with it either. The need for Kuroo to do damage control was massive as Kei's face transformed into a frown. Like he'd given up. Like he'd heard all he'd wanted.

"No, I just--the money doesn't matt--you don't--"

"And what if there is no curse?" Kei's voice was a whisper, like he was talking to himself, but his gaze was fixed on Kuroo as he lowered his hand, his face completely revealed, and Kuroo would've swooned had the atmosphere not been so tense. But then his brain was catching up to the question, his lips parting only to be interrupted once more.

"What if it can't be broken? What if you find it in yourself to marry me for whatever reason, and as soon as it's done, I still look like  _this_?" Kei's eyes were shining again, and his mother finally let go of him, retreating back into the house to cry.

The question made Kuroo hesitate, because for him, it was a dumb question. Marrying Kei was his end goal, there was nothing else he wanted. But what about Kei? Would he be disappointed? Would he not feel satisfied with just Kuroo alone?

For a moment, the thought threatened to poison everything, to make him question whether or not Kei was using him. It cut into him, but then he remembered all the dumb board game conversations, and Kei's nervous laughter and stuttering compliments, and he knew better. He conjured up the image of Kei's scared eyes right before Kuroo touched him, and he knew better.

It wasn't like that, Kei wasn't like that. Though, there were a different set of issues the blond had that didn't sit right with Kuroo any better.

No, Kei was simply afraid Kuroo wouldn't be able to stomach his face for the rest of their lives. He didn't believe Kuroo, didn't think he genuinely liked him, and the thought made Kuroo want to wrap him up in his arms and never let go as much as it made him want to yell. 

He never got the chance to do either.

Kuroo had been quiet for too long, looking conflicted and hurt, which was no doubt taken for disgust, and Kei had seen enough. Those honey eyes flashed with disappointment and unshed tears, and Kei finally grabbed the edge of the door, moving to close it.

Kuroo panicked. "Kei, wa--"

"Go."

His blood ran cold, his breathing ragged as he racked his brain for an answer. "But--"

" _Go away_."

And before Kuroo's legs could move to stop it, the door swung shut, silencing any protest he had left.

\--

One week and eight vases of roses later, and Kuroo started getting more extravagant with his apology gifts.

Kei groaned as the gate buzzer rang throughout his home once again, no doubt signaling a delivery from the offender in question. Kei rubbed his temples, putting his book down on the kitchen table as he glanced up at the security cameras, only to see the casually dressed man with atrocious hair place another plushie ( _and are those fucking chocolates?_ ) in front of the gate.

_Yup, there he is._

How long was he going to keep this up?

"Ha, persistent isn't he? I don't know whether to be annoyed or impressed." Akiteru's smile was all amusement as he sipped his morning coffee, nodding appreciatively at the image of Kuroo bowing at the gate.

_What a loser. "_ He must've changed his mind, maybe he  _does_ want to work hard for that inheritance," Kei snorted, trying to ignore the piercing sensation in his chest at the words. He didn't have hurt feelings, absolutely not. He had thick skin, he  _had_ to, after all this time. So what if Kuroo could break the curse? "Not like he's going to get the chance."

Kei's hands curled around the book he was holding, so tightly they were probably going to be stiff as hell when he let go. It was the one he was supposed to read with Kuroo, and it was taking him forever to finish.  _God, everything comes back to him._  It was a miracle he even decided to read it at all after all that had happened, but maybe part of him, the childish one, was clinging to a memory of Kuroo which wasn't tarnished. Kei wasn't one to be fooled though. He wanted nothing to do with selfish people, especially those only after money, of all things.

Akiteru shot him an annoyed look, obviously about to protest, but Kei wasn't really listening.

Though he wanted to desperately shut Kuroo out, he found his eyes glued to his figure. Kuroo backed away from the gate, moving instead to the nearby curb to sit, probably for at least an hour, before he would give up and shout that he'd be back the next day.

It happened like clockwork. Every day at eleven in the morning, Kuroo would come bearing gifts and apologizing to the gate camera, bowing and begging Kei to give him another chance, before sitting on the curb for a few hours until he gave up. For the day at least. He always came back. Akiteru would go out later to collect all the presents, and it took a great deal of self-control for Kei not to eat the food or keep the flowers. The non-perishable gifts were still sitting in the corner of his room, weighing down on his mind every time he saw them. It didn't help that Kuroo was aware of his fascination with dinosaurs and other strange animals, gifting him several stuffed toys, figurines, and key chains, which made Kei's hands itch with a single glance. He'd started hanging out in the kitchen.

"Kei...are you sure you're not being too stubborn at this point?" Akiteru said with a slight wince as he eyed the new plushie Kuroo had dropped on their doorstep. It didn't look like the easiest thing to carry. "God...where is he getting these things? I thought this guy was broke."

"Maybe he thinks he'll get reimbursed..." His words were icy, but not unfair. He'd meant to laugh along with them, but his tone ended up tense and cracked, and he cursed himself for letting it slip in front of his brother. _God, here it fucking comes._

"Kei, c'mon, I really doubt a guy who didn't genuinely like y--"

" _Stop_." The words were lead on his tongue. He would not be some love sick dumbass, he had no reason to be comforted. He was fine. "I don't want to hear it again," Kei said through gritted teeth, finally releasing the death grip he had on his book. "If he really liked me he wouldn't have tried to sell me out for money, and who cares if he liked me anyways? Aren't we used to this? He's just another dumb guy, I don't need him for anything." The words were pretty rehearsed by now. He told himself these things every night, pushing down any legitimate feelings of hurt or hope he hadn't ditched all those years ago.

The problem was, pushing them down didn't mean they weren't there, lying in wait. His eyes drooped, reading along the spine of the novel in his hands, remembering the way Kuroo's fingers had curled with his along its very surface.

So maybe he'd gotten along with Kuroo, maybe he'd had fun, maybe he'd allowed himself for just a second to believe the curse could be broken by someone who wouldn't care either way.

It didn't matter. Not anymore. He'd been wrong, end of discussion. It was normal, the usual. So why was he still thinking about it? Why the fuck did his heart twist when he saw Kuroo on the monitor, day after day like he had no intention of stopping? Kei's stomach bottomed out when he thought of the day when Kuroo would no longer feel the need to wait out on the driveway.

As if reading his mind, Kuroo's face was in front of the camera again, grinning with noticeable anxiety laced throughout his features. "Hey Kei, I don't know if you're there, or if you even know I've been coming to be honest...heh. But, I'm not going to stop, so get comfy! I'll be out here for as long as it takes, so...yeah just...take your time. Sorry? Again. I'm...so sorry." Kuroo breathed out the words dejectedly, his smile falling as he awkwardly patted the front of his jeans, turning back to sit on the curb. Kei's throat closed up.

There was a heavy silence in the kitchen, the buzzing of the coffee maker being the only thing to latch onto.

And just like that, Kei felt his internal war raging, unwilling to listen to the muscles which urged him to walk outside and just hear the other talk. He didn't know if he was willing to risk making a mistake.

Akiteru sighed from across the table, standing up gradually to push in his chair. The light screech rang in Kei's head. The older Tsukishima set down his mug, shaking his head. "Say what you want bro, but there's no way that guy's like the others. Not even close."

The other retreated without waiting for Kei's response, and really, he didn't know if he had one this time anyhow.

\--

It was when Kuroo came empty handed one morning, another few days later, that things changed.

The man stood there, hands in his pockets, and a calculating frown on his face as he looked into the camera. It was as if he was staring right at Kei, eyes reading his every breath and movement.

"What's this now? He's been quiet for a while," Kei's mother said, pausing in the midst of her dish scrubbing to watch the camera. In fact, all his family had paused, but he didn't have time to be annoyed or embarrassed about it.

All Kei could think was _this is it. He's done trying, he doesn't want to waste more time. It was all about the money. I won't have to worry about it anymore, I'll never see him again._

_I want to throw up._

Kei swallowed, bracing himself for the inevitable, ready to be proven right because he was  _never_ wrong. He grabbed at a paper bag reflexively, like he knew his lungs and mind couldn't be trusted to take this well. Because he was weak and stupid. Maybe he really hadn't changed much from that first match making session after all.

Kuroo bit his lip in the camera, and Kei wanted to scream at him to spit it out.  _Please_.

_Let it end. I can't take this._

Kuroo's voice, when it finally drifted through the microphone, had Kei freezing on the spot.

Kuroo rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Hey Kei...sorry I don't have a gift today, I think I've bought out the local stores already though for things you'd like...not that you should feel bad though! I don't mind, I just gotta look to google now huh? But um...that's not really why I'm here."

Kuroo coughed, warming up his hands as his breath ghosted out in front of him. Kei wondered how cold it was. "I know you haven't been willing to see me, and I understand. I was a real asshole, you gotta believe I wouldn't normally have done something so low, but I guess we all act like dumbasses sometimes. But I don't totally regret it, because it led me to you, and you're amazing...and just--fuck, I messed up already huh?" He gave a rueful smile then, the edges of it threatening to remind Kei of a cat of some sort. "Believe it or not, I'm usually the best when it comes to words."

_I know, I remember._

All the moments of snarking and teasing flashed back in Kei's mind. Evidence of Kuroo's quick wit, those predatory, cunning smirks, and watchful eyes. Kuroo was pretty good with words, after all, he'd been able to trade them with Kei smoothly, which wasn't exactly an easy feat. He was sharp and provoking, things which grated on Kei's nerves as much as they set his heart ablaze.

And now that same, strategic man was standing outside Kei's home, freezing his ass off and looking downright pathetic.

_Amazing, you say._

Had Kei ever been called that before?

"Kei..." His mother reached for him, most likely noticing his trembling figure. He couldn't help it. "Should we tell him to le--"

"No," he whispered, and the word had all but slipped out.  _Traitor_. He should've turned the monitors off. But he didn't. Something inside him urged him to listen.

Kuroo's face regained its serious quality from before. "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that I was wrong. I didn't mean it the way I said it, about breaking the curse. I don't really care if there's a curse or not Kei, I just want to be with you. And it's not for the money, if I never get to see your inheritance in order to prove that, I will. I'll outright refuse it."

Kei gripped the sides of the table. 

"There's nothing I need but your time," Kuroo said, and there was such a finality in his tone that Kei didn't know what to do with it. It practically shut out all room for protest. "And not behind some glass wall or through a microphone. Face to face, that's how I want it to be. So if you want the same..."

Kei swallowed thickly, or tried to. Nothing seemed to be working, it was as if his mind and his body weren't cooperating. He felt sick and light all at once, and with weak legs, he rose from the table.

_What I want..._

Kei thought about all the things he'd wanted in his life. To be free, to be able to walk to the store, and deep down, maybe he'd wanted someone to look at him for more than a minute without needing to look away. Even his own family couldn't do it sometimes, too easily reminded of Kei's unfortunate situation, guilty it wasn't fixed yet, set on trying to get rid of it.

Could it really not matter to Kuroo? Could Kuroo want to stare at Kei in comfort rather than pity? Kuroo, who indulged Kei's requests and remembered the things he liked. The first one who hadn't ran, who kept coming back.

Kei turned away from his family, who were surely looking at him in concern.

Kuroo, not minding his face, maybe even liking it. It was a thought that drilled into Kei with more force than he'd expected, that ridiculous, nagging hope.

But that was childish right? That wasn't possible. Yet he was entertaining it, his mind was eating it up. Question was, did he have the strength to test it out?

_To test it out..._

_You'll get let down again. Like last time, he won't be able to do it._

_Yeah_...

Kei didn't bother staying to watch Kuroo utter his last words, but he heard them loud and clear as he walked to his room.

"Please, let me in."

\--

Kuroo felt pathetic now, standing in front of the camera five minutes after his dumb speech. Kei probably hadn't even listened, didn't  _need_ to listen. After all, it was Kuroo who was in the wrong at the end of the day. What right did he have to get his feelings hurt over this?

He kicked at a lone pebble on the sidewalk before he looked down the street, trying to decide how much longer he should stay. It didn't feel right to sit around after saying all that, in fact it probably looked super depressing. If they weren't going to let him in now, hope was pretty much lost.

But of course, he'd still come back.

Kuroo grumbled to himself. He was no doubt pushing his luck, but part of him felt like this was what he was supposed to do. He'd hurt Kei yeah, and Kei had been upset, but there was some fleeting hope there, that if Kuroo could just see the other's face, his apology would mean so much more...

Part of it was his own selfishness though, he wouldn't lie. He smirked to himself, rolling his eyes. Titles, money, all the things promised meant nothing to him as long as he'd get to look into those honey colored eyes again. He was as screwed as they came.

Kuroo sighed loudly, approaching the camera to bid whoever was watching goodbye. The sound of a door creaking open froze the words in his mouth.

Kuroo turned around with a jerk to peer through the iron bars of the gate, expecting maybe Akiteru or Kei's parents. What he got instead had his lungs struggling for breath.

"Kei! Kei, what on earth do you think you're--"

"Mom, please, it's fine," Kei's cool voice enveloped everything around it, flowing into Kuroo’s ears like the softest melody, and he instantly felt warm, cozy. He'd almost forgotten that it felt like that, talking to Kei. It had really been too long.

Kei was standing in the driveway, a dark green bomber jacket buttoned around him, and he could tell from his posture that the younger was freezing. Kuroo's fingers itched instinctively, wanting to give the other warmth, and maybe to also pull away the black scarf which was covering Kai's face from the nose down. Even with half his face unfortunately obscured, Kuroo could make out the light traces of color on the tops of his cheeks.

God, so screwed. So very screwed. Was it even fair for someone to be this pretty?

Kei's golden brown eyes flickered to him and then to the ground, Kei's feet hesitating only for a moment before walking towards Kuroo. His family was standing behind him on the doorstep with worry in their eyes as his mother tried to walk out and collect him. She was stopped with a sharp look.

"Kei please, what if the scarf blows away ha..." Kei's mom sounded super close to a stroke, and Kuroo almost winced at the shrill tone.

"I think I got it--"

"What if he brought other reporters? You don't know--"

"I didn't!" Kuroo's shout had a few people across the street staring, and he coughed awkwardly into his hand as he looked into Kei's stunned eyes. He had to do this right. This was his last chance. "I wouldn't do that... _ever_ again."

Kuroo watched as Kei eyed him with unveiled hesitance, and he felt powerless under the stare. He'd only been face to face with Kei once, how weird was that? He felt like he knew so much about the younger, had shared secrets and jokes and had achieved a rare intimacy with him, but every expression on Kei's face felt so new, because it was. The flashes of calculated thought, of fear, of confusion and surprise, Kuroo wanted to memorize each one for safekeeping. That way, he'd have more to recall besides the hurt, teary expression which he'd seen before.

Man, if only he could've gone back to that first moment, he would've made sure it had gone so much differently. He wanted to know what it looked like when Kei smiled, when he laughed, anything other than the frown he was currently wearing or the pain which had flashed in his eyes.

Kuroo was often told his gaze was unsettling, too analytical, as if he were picking someone apart. In a way, it was true. He loved to scrutinize, he loved capturing a person's ticks and tendencies. How someone acted and what expressions they wore told a lot about them, and they were things Kuroo used to his advantage. He never meant to make people uncomfortable, he would often have to apologize for it, people simply fascinated him. But with Kei, it was on a whole different level. He didn't just want to peer into Kei's thoughts, he wanted Kei to willingly share himself, and in return, Kuroo wanted to share in return.

Kei approached him slowly, squirming under Kuroo's intense gaze until he was up against the gate, only the bars between them. Kuroo couldn't help it, he reached forward, gripping the bars tightly with his hands, his eyes never leaving the other's face.

Kei's eyes gleamed more up close he noted, and his hands tightened around his scarf anxiously, keeping it in place, much to Kuroo's disappointment.

_Alright. Think before you speak this time, you're good at that..._

He inhaled deeply, grip on the bar almost painful. "Kei--"

"You're an idiot."

Kuroo was caught off guard by the slightly muffled statement, and he only had time to nod in hesitant agreement (because yeah, he had been an idiot) before Kei was continuing unperturbed. "You're an idiot for trying to get a photo of me, and for coming here in the cold, and buying me unnecessary gifts, and saying you don't care about the curse when you've barely seen me. What makes you so sure?" Kei's voice stuttered at the end of his tirade, and he licked his chapped lips, looking away. Kuroo waited. He waited because Kei had the right to say all this, was justified in doubting him. It was like a punch, but Kuroo could take it.

He could take what Kei gave him.

There was a charged silence between them, filled by Kei's shaky pants as he tried to find his next words. Kuroo could tell the other was cursing himself based on the strain in his face, his rapid blinking...it was common for people who were struggling with their words. He wasn't exactly used to it himself, and he almost wished he had enough impatience to take over, tell Kei he didn't care how eloquent he was being as long as the silence was gone. Kuroo could feel it suffocating him, but he kept his eyes forward, determined to look confident in his resolve. No matter what Kei tried to say, however the younger put himself down, Kuroo would be there to correct him.

Kei coughed, reaching forward to grab an iron bar as well, hand resting just above Kuroo's. Kei's hands really were lovely, shaking or otherwise. "You said...you want my time. For how long I wonder...how long before you get sick of it..."

Kuroo slid his hand up tentatively, meeting Kei's glare head on as their fingers touched. "Sick of it? Are you challenging me? I've been craving your company for weeks."

Kei scoffed, and Kuroo barely caught the light flush it accompanied.  _That stupid scarf..._ Kei scowled at the bar in his hand, a mean spirited grin forming slightly after. "And what makes you think I crave yours? You're annoying, and cocky. Your hair is a mess, and you lied to me. Maybe I'm the one who's sick of  _you_."

Anyone else, maybe people who didn't know Kei like he did, might've been offended and turned away. Not him. He wouldn't let Kei do this, wouldn't let him push him away.

"Then why did you come outside?"

"I'm tired of you trespassing."

Kuroo grinned at that, touching his own chest in mock hurt. "How could you? After all those precious gifts I left too...you wound me."

Kei rolled his eyes, and Kuroo nearly felt himself relaxing into their usual banter. It was that natural, speaking to Kei, joking around. But he had things to say. He wouldn't let himself be fooled until the tension in the air was gone completely. "You're right, though. I lied. I was a giant asshole, it was stupid. Gifts won't make it better, but I'll do whatever it takes to make it better. I'll work with you if you work with me, and I won't say I'm sick of you. I mean that, I'm as determined as the meteor that killed the dinosaurs--"

"You're so corny. Meteors aren't conscious of--"

" _And_ ," Kuroo continued, ignoring the cute grunt Kei voiced in response. He linked their fingers together, gentle and promising, and Kei's eyes widened, staring at where they were connected. "And...I'll always think you're beautiful, all of you. Curse or no curse."

Kei made a choked noise, and Kuroo caught his hand when he tried to move away. "Kei...I'm ser--"

"Where'd you get that huh? Do you have a source for all your sappy lines?"

Kei's voice quivered, and Kuroo pressed his face up against the iron, hating the barrier between them.

_I want to hold him._

He inhaled sharply, willing his control back. "My pure and genuine heart of course," he said, not really making an effort to laugh it off. His voice sounded weird too, like he was hardly reeling in his emotions.  _Who would've thought..._ "Kei. I mean it. I mean it so  _much_. So, please..."

Kuroo didn't notice it, but his hand was shaking too, and he was impressed he was able to keep hold of Kei for as long as he had.

Kei's eyes met his again, trembling but straight on, and he felt his breath catch when the other exhaled.

"Kuroo, I'm difficult."

"I don't mind."

"I'll mess up."

"So will I."

"I don't trust easily."

"I'll earn it."

Kei's grip on his hand tightened, and Kuroo could feel the tension around them dissipating as another gust of cold air blew through. Kei was biting his lip, as if searching for more disclaimers, and Kuroo decided he was done being patient. "Kei."

The blond stopped, waiting, and Kuroo grinned broadly. "I like you. I want to be with you. Would you please go out with me?"

When Kei's grip loosened, he thought maybe he'd messed up again, but Kei was only reaching up to pull his scarf up higher, eyes fixated on the ground. Kuroo tried to not fidget. He wasn't nervous per se, for some reason, he felt good about this, just existing in the moment with Kei. Sure, he wanted to touch, he wanted to hear and hold, and give Kei the world he deserved. But for now, watching his porcelain skin flush, and his long eyelashes rest on his skin...it gave him a strange comfort he never wanted to be without.

Kei opened his eyes, meeting Kuroo's, and he knew it would be alright. He'd make sure he'd never lose this.

"...okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3 I am a sucker for fluff but I'm hoping this was enough angst for ya'll ^^
> 
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is a little longer than usual, so please enjoy ^^ Big thanks to EmeraldWaves for beta-ing!

“Why do you have that stupid look on your face?” Kei tugged on his scarf as a few people jostled him, forcing him a little too close to Kuroo on the sidewalk. The other’s strong hands steadied him, a smirk adorning the older’s face, and Kei decided he wanted to go home only after about an hour out. Damn his boyfriend’s smug face. He wasn’t serious of course, as if he’d pass up an outing with Kuroo, though he’d never admit it. Hell, he was hardly getting used to admitting to himself that he maybe more than sort of tolerated the other’s company.

_Yeah…that’s it._

As if reading his mind, Kuroo’s hand gripped his own, and a soft smile replaced his smirk as they walked, and Kei’s stomach flopped like the traitor it was. _Damnit_.

The worst part was he wasn’t angry at all. It pissed him off.

It had taken about a week and a half of begging after their initial makeup to convince Kei’s parents to let Kuroo take him out on a date. Like, a legitimate one. Outside.

It had been a painful discussion, one he’d tried having with his parents ages ago, and one that had never yielded results. However, Kei probably should’ve been more grateful for how convincing his boyfriend could be. It was almost annoying, how well he spun his words and manipulated his mother into letting them go.

_“But Tsukishima-san, I can’t properly court your son if I can’t prove my gentlemanly tendencies out in public.”_

_Ha._

Kei had made fun of him for it for hours, but in the end, they’d won, and it was all that mattered. They’d gone to the park, and Kuroo refused to hold back on any of the activities. He took Kei on a boat ride, showed him the best spots for people watching, and took him to as many street vendors as possible until Kei thought he’d explode from all the sweets. By the end of it, Kei had felt five years younger, like some dumb little kid, seeing it all for the first time.

Kei tossed a coin into the fountain with little enthusiasm, not exactly understanding the goal. Kuroo had told him to, and he’d seen other people do it, so he simply watched the coin sink to the bottom of the water.

The lights of the vendor booths reflected off the surface, joining Kei’s face before a series of light ripples distorted the image.

Kei breathed in the clear air once again, never getting used to it. He’d been without this for so long, how had he done it? Sure, there were things he didn’t like. The streets were too crowded, people smelled and talked too loud, and a lot of stuff was overpriced. But the experience itself, it was threatening to make him explode with content, and he was extremely unfamiliar with how to handle it.

Kuroo knew how to ground him well enough.

“What did you wish for?” Kuroo was staring at him again, had been all night, but Kei was getting less and less unsettled by it.

“Wish?” Kei blinked, pushing up his glasses in unwanted embarrassment when Kuroo chuckled.

“Yes, ah sorry, I didn’t explain it.” Kuroo gestured to the other people lining the fountain, tossing in a coin occasionally. “You make a wish before you toss the coin, and hopefully it comes true.”

“That sounds childish.”

“Of course you’d say that,” Kuroo replied, and Kei couldn’t help but flush. It wasn’t said with annoyance or disappointment, only a fondness which Kei was not used to. It was as if Kuroo was determined to get him used to it though, with how often Kuroo regarded him with smiles and lovesick sighs. He wondered if it was on purpose, or if Kuroo was really that embarrassing.

Still, he thought about the concept. Wishing…he’d done a lot as a child. Wishing he could be free, wishing he didn’t look like a pig. His wishes were never answered. Surely people weren’t so naïve?

“Well, there’s no real guarantee that it’ll come true,” he whispered. “So what’s the point?”

He could feel Kuroo’s eyes on him, intense as ever, picking him apart, and Kei resisted the urge to look away. He half expected Kuroo to pry, he’d obviously picked up on the emotion Kei went to such lengths to hide. He always did, but it seemed as if Kuroo was cutting him some slack, at least while they were out.

Kuroo’s lazy smile was back as he took his own coin and tossed it into the water with a soft plop. “I think it’s less about it coming true and more about putting it out in the universe. If you think of it in the first place, maybe one day you’ll consider going after it. Or maybe it’s just for the hell of it. Doesn’t much matter.”

“Huh…” Kei furrowed his brow in thought, turning the idea over in his head. Wishing just for the hell of it…He didn’t get it, but maybe one day it would make sense. For now though, his biggest concern was Kuroo, and why he was trying to burn a hole through Kei’s scarf with his eyes.

Before he could speak up, there was a weight pressed against him, a warmth spreading across his side as the scent of cologne and fresh linen assaulted his nostrils. How Kuroo had even closed the gap so fast, he was unsure. Kei shuddered, feeling a hand touch his lower back gently. Kuroo’s gaze was practically predatory, and accompanied with the loving touch, he had Kei’s pulse racing. “For instance…ask me what I wished for.”

Kei bit his lip, hoping Kuroo couldn’t see the red dusting his cheeks under the scarf. There was a strong essence of want reflected in Kuroo’s eyes, but the intensity shockingly didn’t scare Kei away. That was the thing about Kuroo, he was magnetic, pulling Kei in easily, had done it since day one from the other side of the glass.

Kei exhaled, and Kuroo no doubt caught it, eyes going half lidded as Kei spoke. “What?”

Kuroo’s hand came up to cup his face over the scarf, eyes flitting around to make sure there were no people looking. “Well, when I tossed the coin, it popped into my head that I’d really like to kiss you. See? I put it out into the universe, and now I’m convinced that I’d like to pursue the goal.”

Kei could feel Kuroo’s breath tickling his face, and he hated how his voice trembled. “Oh…oh my god, you are so lame, please stop talking forever.”

“No problem,” Kuroo whispered, pulling up Kei’s scarf and closing the gap. Kei’s breath stuttered as he clumsily reach up to put his hand on Kuroo’s neck, pulling him closer with clear inexperience.

Damnit…

Kuroo didn’t seem to mind much. He tilted Kei’s head up, angling them better, a silent correction as their lips pulled apart only to slot back together a moment later. Each kiss was brief and innocent, but they felt like fire dancing on his lips. Kuroo’s hand tightened a bit on his lower back as his other one slipped to curl in Kei’s blond hair, and he couldn’t keep back the pleasured sigh it ripped from him. It was like he fit against Kuroo perfectly, yet it wasn’t enough. He’d never wanted to pull closer to someone more in his entire life, willingly begging for the suffocation as their kisses grew quicker and more frantic.

And almost as soon as it started, it was over. Kuroo pulled away, settling the scarf back over Kei’s mouth as he distanced himself. Kei was almost hurt, but then Kuroo was laughing, the anxiety clear and uncharacteristic on his handsome face. “Uh…sorry, I was close to getting really carried away and there are people coming, I figure you wouldn’t be a fan of pda…”

“O-oh, right,” Kei said, wishing he could rip the stupid scarf off because he was having issues breathing, and also really wishing they could do that again somewhere more private. God, what had happened to him? It was just Kuroo…

He blinked up at the older man, watching as he tried to get rid of his own blush but still refusing to stop looking at Kei, and the blond realized there was no ‘just Kuroo.’ Kuroo, who was sweet without wanting something in return, who was a huge sap but also a huge asshole with his jokes, and who treated Kei like he was someone important. Kuroo was all those things and so much more, not able to be defined or encompassed by a few words. It both irritated and astounded Kei, but regardless, all he could think about was those lips on his, making good on a dumb wish.

“Hey Kuroo,” Kei began, willing himself to not lose his nerve last minute. Kuroo tilted his head, reminding Kei of a cat, and he snorted through his own nervousness.

“Hm?”

“Do you have another coin?”

_\--_

Yeah, the first date had been an experience.

Kuroo had walked him home afterwards, dutifully subjecting himself to Kei’s mother’s rigorous questioning, all with a patient smile. It was honestly impressive. Kei had retreated to his room sometime after, mulling the night over in his head until the early hours of the morning, before coming to the conclusion that he was unable to deny how happy he was.

Since then, Kuroo tried taking him out to do different things whenever he got the chance. Kei had been ecstatic naturally, even with all his mother’s worries. He’d tried not to get his hopes up during the first week or so, afraid she’d pull the plug on the outings. Shit, he was half expecting his mother to pop out of nowhere at some point in the evening, or hire a private spy to keep an eye on him. It wouldn’t be out of character…

_“What if someone sees you?”_

_“Wear you scarf at all times! Or maybe a mask would be safer…”_

_“If anything happens, just call us!”_

_Ugh._

Kei didn’t need to be reminded of his situation. It wasn’t like he would consider _not_ wearing a scarf to cover his face, in fact, he’d hardly been willing to hang out with Kuroo without it, and that was in the privacy of his _room_ , before their dates began. The other usually had to coax him out of the fleece, and even then, Kei was hyper aware of Kuroo’s eyes on him. He often stuck his nose in a book, or sat in a way that he could hide in his arms or knees. Kei could count the number of times he let Kuroo look at him dead on with two hands. No matter how determined Kuroo was, or how much he insisted on liking Kei, the blond refused to believe he was anything pleasant to look at. Yet, Kuroo tried again and again to see his face, and Kei didn’t get why.

So again, he sort of knew why Kuroo pouted every now and again, but Kei was tired of not having clarification. Once more, he asked, “why do you have that stupid look on your face?”

“What look? This is how I always look babe,” Kuroo said with a wink, grabbing Kei’s hand and leading him into the movie theater. They were seeing some action film, not exactly Kei’s taste, but Kuroo had insisted it had gotten good reviews.

Kei snorted at the response, pushing his scarf up when it slid. “I’m not talking about your annoying smirk…”

“ _Wow_ —”

“I’m talking about that stupid pout you keep directing at my face, it’s creeping me out.” Kei didn’t pull his hand away, but he did notice when Kuroo’s grip loosened. He looked back to the older male with a start, but his inquiries were halted by a childish whine.

“That’s not romantic Kei…”

“Go to hell.”

“Not without you, and you’re an angel so there’s no way you’re—”

“Please stop.” Kei rolled his eyes, fiddling with his scarf as they took their seats. It was still a good ten minutes before the movie began, and Kei carefully pulled the strawberry candy he’d snuck in out of his pocket. He had to readjust his scarf in order to successfully hold it to his mouth, another annoyance.

“ _That’s_ the problem I have.” Kuroo’s voice was whiny, and the pout was back, and all Kei could do was arch an eyebrow at him, unamused.

“Um…what?”

“The. Scarf.”

Kei flinched at the sharpness, reminded of how aggravating Kuroo's words could be. For the most part, Kuroo was soft and playful around Kei. Sure, they’d get into their verbal jousts and would bicker from time to time, but Kei knew Kuroo was capable of cutting tones and intrusive quips that could render most people speechless. Sometimes Kuroo didn't even mean to, and would quickly back off as soon as he sensed he was making someone uncomfortable, but he wasn't doing that now. Though the pout was there, it didn't obscure the piercing quality of Kuroo's eyes as they glared at the item in question, and Kei reflexively brought a hand up to the material, as if it would dissolve under the stare if he didn't.

Damn, Kei thought  _he_ might dissolve when Kuroo continued, voice smooth and final. "I don't like it."

_Oh._

For whatever reason, he felt his breath catch at the statement, his skin tingling with the strange urge to move closer, and yet put as much distance as possible between them. But no, that was the fear talking. Kei tried his best to clear his throat, unsure of how to move forward. Communication had never been his strong point, not when his friends consisted of his family members and people online for most of his life.  

Around them, the lights dimmed completely, shrouding them in darkness as people hushed their children and got situated. All the while, Kei felt frozen in place, eyes searching Kuroo's golden ones even as movie previews were reflected blearily in them.

Kei would probably never be used to it, being picked apart like this. After spending his whole life with people unable to look at him past a few seconds, it was almost like sensory overload. So, he defaulted to what he did best, and he tried to laugh it off. "What? Don't like the color?" The whisper held no humor, and he cursed himself. And he thought he was a good liar, ha.

He swallowed when Kuroo’s eyes narrowed further at the material. _Just drop it, take the bait._ If Kei was being honest, he really didn't know what he was avoiding, but his gut instinct to run reasoned against the curiosity.

Kuroo, the bastard, never let things go. The other’s eyes softened, the displeasure seemingly dissolving as he took a deep breath. Gently, like he was handling glass, Kuroo's hands cupped Kei's face, meeting fabric instead of skin, and Kei's breath nearly stopped. His eyes flicked around them, but people were either too engrossed in the previews or sitting too far away to notice them. So, like a loser, Kei relaxed into the touch, breath hot and a bit too suffocating under the scarf as Kuroo’s warmth dispelled the tension, like magic. What he wouldn't give...

_Maybe I could just pull it up over my mouth, then Kuroo won't see--_

"I don't like not being able to see your face."

The hands cupping Kei's cheeks gripped a little tighter, as if expecting the way Kei tried to wrench away. Now he was stuck, breathing uneven and short, obstructed by this  _damn scarf_. But Kei refused to remove it, because surely Kuroo had no idea what he was talking about. Delusional. Or he was just being nice, because Kuroo was too sweet for his own good.

_But Kuroo doesn't lie. He promised he wouldn't._

Kei's mouth formed a grimace the older couldn't see, but the blond was sure his eyes must've reflected at least some of his turmoil, no matter how he tried to school them otherwise. Kuroo's gaze remained trained on him, like he could read his mind, and he pressed on. "I want to see you."

Kei didn't know what it was. It was probably the combination of Kuroo's adoring tone and the fact he'd never been told those words before, not once, which had his control slipping.

Kei couldn't run, but he could do what he could to convince Kuroo otherwise.

"Why? That doesn't make sense  _at all_ ," Kei said, almost pleading, like if Kuroo would just take the words back, he could go back to normal. He wouldn't have to deal with the rush of feelings threatening to break the damn in his heart, wouldn't have to sit still as literally every perception of himself was flipped. "There's nothing worthwhile to see."

The sound of high speed cars and gunshots in the background swallowed his voice, but from how Kuroo's eyes narrowed, he knew he'd been heard.

"There is for me." Kuroo had that way of sounding so sure and certain of himself, and it made Kei’s stomach flip involuntarily, a shiver running up his spine.

_Fuck_. How was he supposed to respond to that? The chemicals in his brain were making him anxious and ecstatic all at once, all because of the person in front of him. Kuroo wanted to see him…

Kei didn't get a chance to question it, because Kuroo's hands were lightly fisting in the fabric, tugging in a soft gesture, and Kei's entire body tensed up. Kuroo’s voice was gentle, eyes searching, refusing to move forward without the go ahead. "Can I?"

_God…_

"But--"

"No one is watching," Kuroo supplied, and Kei barely realized how close he had leaned in. The whisper was louder than the movie to him, ringing in his ears and filling him with the weird giddiness and anxiety which he began to associate with the older man. "But, I won't if you don't want me to."

_Don't say that._

How dare Kuroo pull him apart and then have the nerve to be sincere. The problem was, half of him actually wanted to indulge Kuroo. Maybe Kei was a huge masochist, but he wanted to see how much Kuroo could take, wanted to test how serious Kuroo was about him. Because he was certainly bluffing wasn't he? As much as Kuroo said he liked Kei and seemed to enjoy his company, there was only so much Kuroo could take of looking at him. It didn't change how Kei felt about him, but it was simply a fact.

Kei hated that he needed to know what his limit was, hated how he had the nerve to insult Kuroo by thinking he had a limit to how long he could look at Kei without searching for a different focal point.

Kei was asking to be hurt, and he'd probably never understand why. What did it matter? It was him being logical, that's what he told himself. Sooner or later, if Kuroo was as serious about Kei as he said, the blond would find out. Kei couldn't always wear his scarf, no matter how much he tried.

It was better to get it over with.

As he came to the conclusion, he ignored the way his hands shook in his lap as he nodded. "Don't blame me when you don't like what you see." As if Kuroo didn't already  _know_.

Kuroo actually had the nerve to chuckle softly. "Oh babe, that would never happen."

_So sure of yourself aren't you?_

Kei wished he had that sort of confidence, he didn't even have a fraction of it really, but nevertheless he found himself nodding again, putting all his trust in the other as Kuroo pulled the soft fabric away from his cheeks.

The air against his face was so fresh, a welcome relief from the stuffiness the scarf offered, and Kei actually allowed himself to bask in it for a moment, enjoying the freedom and thrill of being out in the open. How nice would it be, just to walk around the city like this? He indulged in such a day dream, knowing full well he couldn't have it, yet for once that didn't stop him. Something about Kuroo made him feel better about things, put some weird spell on him where he dared to hope for things again, even though the man himself had the power to cause Kei's insecurities flare right back up with any bad reaction. Kei would know, after all, Kuroo managed to drive a decent spike in his heart after his initial lie. Kuroo could do so much damage, and Kei hated it, but couldn't find it in himself to run away, not entirely. And anyhow, as much as Kuroo could hurt him, he was always there to apologize, always so understanding. How could Kei not put at least a little faith in him?

_Well I just did, so hopefully it doesn't backfire._

At the thought, his musings ended. He opened his eyes, prepared for the awkwardness or discomfort, and was bombarded by the look of pure enthrallment on Kuroo's face. The other's eyes gleamed with it, fiery as his hand tightened on the armrest, body rocking forward ever so slightly. If Kei had a list of words to pick from, all the synonyms in the world, nothing could replace describing the look as one of unreserved adoration.

It was too much. Kei felt his heart rate spike stupidly, his eyes going wide and _thank god it’s dark in here_. The flush on his face was probably fierce, not to mention deepening by the second as Kuroo's mouth twitched up into a soft smile, eyes never once leaving Kei's face.

_What the hell what the hell what the hell--_

"Uh-" Kei began, but couldn't concentrate with Kuroo  _staring_ at him. Well, it wasn't like Kuroo never stared, in fact, he often did on the rare occasions Kei didn't obscure his face, however it continued to stump Kei in the grandest of ways. No one  _ever_  stared, hell, most couldn't  _glance_. And anyways, staring aside, Kuroo didn't even stare in disgust or pain, which was a whole different brand of confusing. Kei looked around, glancing back at Kuroo occasionally, waiting for him to turn away, but it never happened, and it was more unnerving and exciting by the minute. He really couldn't take these conflicting emotions, why did people do this?

_Because it's nice_ , the traitorous part of his brain reminded.  _And you really like him._

Right.

Kei flushed harder, taking a deep breath as Kuroo smiled like an absolute dope, hands still sitting on Kei's shoulders, gripping the scarf. While his old instincts screamed at him to not ask, Kei couldn't help it, not when Kuroo was staring at him like he was some work of art and not... _him_. "W-what?"

The fluttery feeling in his stomach actually served to numb any fears about the response, which ended up being his fatal mistake when Kuroo actually did speak, completely catching him off guard. All the emotions were boiling over inside him, and he wasn't sure how things would end up, but...

_Please, just wipe that stupid look off your--_

"Kei, you're gorgeous."

It was admittedly the blow which did him in. Kei exhaled along with a full body shudder, and the flush had probably traveled well down his neck by now, the warmth searing his whole being. The emotions did indeed boil over, but they weren't as bad as he thought, in fact, the happiness overpowered everything in a way which was almost unreal to him. All because of one compliment too...

_No, not just that._

It had everything to do with who was saying it, and how genuine it sounded. Kuroo said it while he was staring at Kei straight on, never once shying away. Fuck, was it even possible to feel this happy from one thing?

He guessed yeah, since he felt light in the most annoying way. Regardless of if he believed Kuroo or not, it didn't change the fact that Kuroo was affecting him, and Kei was compelled to kiss him, to wind his fingers in the soft black hair and drown in this feeling.

Instead, he swallowed, shaking his head with a frown. "Shut up, you're so weird, saying stuff like that." After all, even if Kuroo believed it, it was a lie right? Kei being gorgeous, unthinkable...it wasn't--

"Kei," Kuroo said, causing Kei's eyes to snap to his. The other was shaking his head slowly, the same affectionate smile in place as usual, and he reached up, the back of his hand resting on Kei's cheek, gliding smoothly across his skin. He didn't flinch when he brushed his nose, only continued, swiping his fingers over Kei's lips, like he was marveling at every inch. "I mean it, and I'll say it as much as I need to, so please let me."

Kei bit his lip, the words sinking in and making him squirm.

_So certain...why even ask?_

And well, if Kuroo was really going to be so stubborn about it, how could Kei stop him? The other probably wouldn't listen anyways. Somehow, the thought didn't annoy him as much as it should've, but he'd mull that over another time.

For now, Kuroo was warm and handsome in front of him, and Kei was sure he'd missed the whole beginning of the film due to their exchange, and nothing felt more right.

"Is that a yes?" Kuroo said playfully, his grin slowly growing, and Kei could only huff as he fell into the other's touch, closing his eyes while Kuroo cradled his face. "Mm."

\--

It was well past midnight when Kuroo was walking Kei back up to his doorstep. The porch light was off, the only source being the garden lights illuminating the path from the gate. It was odd, seeing as how most of his family tended to be night people, but Kei wasn't questioning it, not when his heart was going crazy in his chest. Weird how no matter how many times Kuroo walked him home and kissed him goodbye, it would make him like this. He reached into his bag, hands shaking as he grasped his key, and turned back to Kuroo, who hadn't stopped wearing the same love struck expression since Kei had grabbed his hand after the movies. Honestly, how such a dork existed, Kei wasn't sure. He was more than grateful though, if the heat surging through him was any indication.

Kei grabbed Kuroo's hand tighter, as he did most nights when he didn't want him to go, maneuvering them to the corner where he knew the cameras couldn't see them. Oh, how thankful he was his father had been too lazy to ever install the last camera, which would've accounted for the blind spot. Now it was the perfect excuse to...well--

"I'll see you on Friday alright?" Kuroo said, automatically raising a hand to cup Kei's cheek, inching down until he reached the fabric of the scarf, a silent request. For once, Kei let him push it down, locking his fingers together to stop himself from reaching up to cover his nose. The smile on Kuroo's face didn't falter.

"Yeah, I'm meeting you at that place yeah? The address you sent me?" Kei spoke softly, stepping forward at the same time Kuroo did, their chests brushing together. Something about them had seemed different after the movies, after what had happened. They'd done this more than enough now, kissed each other goodbye. But the air was stiff, and Kei felt something stirring in his gut, like his brain was telling him to act on the feelings screaming inside him. He pushed the usual nerves away, the thoughts of how to best angle his face to make sure his nose didn't press against Kuroo's skin, because that would be gross right?

Right, and on a normal night he'd let that anxiety wear him away, but today he let Kuroo take control, relaxing his muscles while Kuroo delicately tilted his chin, his words mouthed against Kei's lips. "Yeah, it's a bar I like. I..."

_Does he feel it too?_ The difference in the air, the  _want_. Because that's what it was, Kei realized. He  _wanted_ Kuroo. The thought was all consuming, blocking out even the part of him which entertained the possibility of Kuroo  _not_  wanting him. But...

_"Oh babe, that would never happen."_

He swallowed when he saw Kuroo's eyes flash with craving, and he knew he was in trouble, the best kind. Kuroo cleared his throat, and Kei could feel him exhale, every muscle in his body telling him to take the plunge, to connect them and taste the lingering sweetness from the candy Kuroo had eaten at the movies. But well, he was learning more and more about how he liked to tease, and Kuroo was so good at provoking him, it was only fair.

"You what? The cat's got your tongue for once?"

Kuroo's eyes darkened at the amusing lilt of Kei's voice, his free hand immediately coming to wrap itself around Kei's waist. There was a bit of a challenge in the light laughter that came next, puffing out against Kei's lips, searing, and it was the last push. "Well, I just can't wait to see my wonderful boyfriend. You can tell, from all the moves I've made. But what about you? You just gonna stand there?"

Oh, of course not. Kei smirked, bringing their lips together gently, purposefully holding back. After all, that's how it usually went; things were innocent and brief before the kiss would end, but this time, Kei wanted more. Before Kuroo could pull away, Kei grabbed the back of his neck, keeping him there.

_You think you're the only one making moves, yeah right._

His insistent mouth parted Kuroo's lips with inexperience, but not a hint of remorse. How new it was, for him to go for something so strongly. He guessed dumb things like romance made people act out of their comfort zones, but like hell was he going to think about it when Kuroo was immediately kissing back.

The other didn't seem to care about the messiness in the slightest, in fact he groaned into Kei's mouth when their tongues met, and it was all the warning the blond got before his waist was being encircled by both of Kuroo's arms, hoisting him up against the wall of the house.

_Shit_. Kei made a small, pleased noise in the back of his throat, and Kuroo's grip tightened, the muscles in his arms flexing deliciously, and Kei let the desire take over. He felt up Kuroo's arms, scratched lightly at his shoulders, all the while kissing him with intensity he didn't know he had. It didn't matter, nothing did, because Kuroo tasted like mint chocolate, and he couldn't get enough. And to his surprise, he wasn't the only one.

Kuroo was insatiable from that point on, slotting their mouths together as if he'd been holding himself back all along, like Kei was water on a hot afternoon, and it sent a shiver up the blond's spine in the best way.

Kuroo broke away sloppily, kissing Kei's cheek and down his neck a few times as he breathed ragged words into the cool night air. His lips tickled Kei's skin, and he  _loved_ it. "S-sorry just...you're so--"

"Shut up," Kei breathed, grabbing Kuroo's chin and kissing him with more desperation than he'd ever felt, using his other hand to cling to Kuroo, the only stable thing in his dizzying mind. That's all he knew and all he needed to know; he wanted Kuroo, more dates, more kisses, just  _more more more._

The slick pressure of Kuroo's tongue traced the roof of his mouth, exploring and meeting with Kei's in a frenzy, making it hard to keep up. It was exhilarating. It was sudden and clumsy, passionate and yearning, and Kei moaned into the kiss, his leg lifting to find purchase, and Kuroo instinctively grabbed his thigh, like he was about to hoist him up and--

The porch light flicked on, and Kei heard the lock of the door turn, and he felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured on the moment, soaking it in a panicked chill. He pushed Kuroo away quick as lightning, ears already burning a bright red, probably nothing compared to his pleasure flushed face. Fuck.

God, what was he, some teenager in a movie, caught by his parents kissing his boyfriend? Who cared? He was an adult  _damnit_. Although, Kuroo didn't look much better, putting considerable distance between them as he smoothed out his hair and stared profusely at the floor. Ha.

Kei could only compose himself so much--which included pulling his scarf back over his face because if his mom saw him exposed he would never be let out again--before the door was opening to reveal not his parents, but his brother.

His brother, Akiteru, who looked way too smug to not have any idea about what just happened.  _Ugh_. Kuroo all but choked next to him when the older Tsukishima finally spoke, and Kei decided finally that yes, he wished he was an only child.

"Hey kids, having fun?"

\--

_Kuroo Tetsurou: Hey! sorry I'll be a little late moonshine, the trains are delayed :(_

That was the text which had led to Kei sitting on a bar stool, nervously fidgeting as he stared at the menu. Of course he wasn't angry with Kuroo, he'd be there eventually, but well, he'd never been anywhere by himself. Adult or not, there was something unsettling about sitting alone in a public place, especially when most parties around you were made up of two or more people.

He might as well try to order a beer, he told himself. However, he was having a hard time deciding, the nerves making his thought process go haywire, not to mention the noise and clatter around him. He was getting a lot of looks too...did that always happen? He knew it wasn't the most natural thing, wearing a scarf over his nose but he didn't think people would be so intrigued. Maybe that's how it always was, and he just never noticed because he was too focused on Kuroo the whole time...

He decided right then and there he wanted nothing more than for Kuroo to hurry up and arrive. Whether he was right or it was just his anxiety acting up, having Kuroo there would make it infinitely better, at least to have a familiar face and--

"Um, excuse me? Are you alright?" The voice was soft, friendly, like a breath of fresh air, to put it in the simplest terms. Wow, since when had he started talking like Kuroo?

Clutching his scarf out of habit, he looked up to meet the smiling face of one of the bartenders. The man's brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, showing off the black studs in his ears. His apron was noticeably dirty, like a lot of spills happened on his shift, but regardless he was grinning, his entire aura automatically putting Kei at ease. He had freckles and a bit of a sunburn on his neck, and even from where Kei was sitting, he could smell the saltwater on him. A classic beach goer it seemed, the exact opposite of Kei, but...

Kei had never been around a lot of people, but despite this he decided the guy couldn't be all bad. Call it intuition. The blond cleared his throat, nodding. "Yeah, I'm just waiting for someone." Kei looked down at the bartender's name tag, the writing a messy scrawl. Yamaguchi Tadashi.

"First time here? I can recommend you something if you'd like!" The brunet smiled brighter, and Kei had to squint from it, but after a few seconds of silence the smile seemed to morph into a panicked grimace. "U-unless of course you don't need help! I'm sorry if I assumed!"

_Oh_ , Kei thought,  _yeah he's alright._

"No it's fine, I'll have whatever you think is best," Kei replied, shoulders relaxing at the same time the tension faded from Yamaguchi's expression. With those kinds of nerves and a smile so genuine, it was impossible for Kei to dislike this guy, and he decided that maybe the bar wasn't as scary as he thought.

Yamaguchi nodded, already running off to get Kei's drink. "Coming right up!"

\--

Yamaguchi ended up being really knowledgeable about a lot of things, mostly volleyball and surfing, as well as a lot of television series which Kei had more or less been binge watching. In short, they had a lot to talk about, and the next hour breezed by comfortably. Kei's nerves had faded, and while he was disappointed the bar would be closing soon without Kuroo, he knew they could continue their date elsewhere.

Really, it was nice to actually engage with someone, and Yamaguchi didn't seem to mind Kei's short answers or awkwardness, so he was grateful. It also meant he got first priority service, and he was well into his third beer as he and Yamaguchi finished debating who the killer was on the drama show they were currently both following.

"Yeah but I don't know, I get how everyone thinks it was the father," Yamaguchi went on, polishing a mug while Kei sipped his beer through a straw. It looked strange and childish, but it wasn't like he could take off the scarf. "But I just think the sister is coming off as too innocent."

"Mm, I agree," Kei slurred, gulping down the last of the drink. "She's probably hiding something."

At the same time, Kei's phone buzzed, and luckily, Kuroo was only a few blocks away. They could still go to the park and see the fireworks if they hurried...

"Right? By the way Tsukki," Yamaguchi said casually, and Kei was honestly a bit too buzzed and giddy about his date to care much about the nickname. Whatever, it was fine if only the other used it. "Why are you wearing that scarf? If you don't mind me asking!"

Kei was glad he finished his drink, otherwise he probably would've started coughing. He faltered a bit as Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow, and Kei was reminded he hadn't been caught. Yamaguchi had no idea, and he never would. It wasn't Kei's obligation to show him or even tell him if he didn't want to. Kei berated himself internally, if he'd gotten legitimately drunk, he could've said something too telling. But the brunet had been good company all night, they'd even exchanged numbers, so the least Kei could do was offer up some excuse. "U-uh it's nothing. I have a pretty ugly scar, and I don't like people staring." He shrugged, hoping that would suffice. It wasn't super far from the truth anyways. So why was he so nervous? Was it just a permanent part of his existence? Probably.

Yamaguchi blinked and Kei's stomach growled from the tension, as if the other would leap forward and seize the fabric to see for himself. _God what should I do? Idiot, you should've--_  But then the other was smiling again a few seconds later, like it was no big deal. "Oh okay! I get it!"

Kei exhaled silently, the relief immense, and smiled as Yamaguchi continued his rant on why the sister was clearly at fault. Seemed he had no reason to worry, and his like of the bartender increased significantly. He should be honored really, Kei was not a people person.

When Kuroo did arrive to pick him up, he laughed at Kei's wobbly state, whining about how Kei had all the fun without him.

"Oh ssshut it, you're the late one," Kei slurred, smiling smugly as Kuroo helped him off the bar stool.

Kuroo laughed again, beginning to lead Kei towards the door. "Yes I know, and I'll make it up to you tomorrow. For now, we're taking you home."

"But--"

"We'll walk through the park, I know." Kuroo squeezed Kei's hand, and maybe it was the alcohol, but Kei had to refrain from pouncing on him. PDA was definitely not his thing, tipsy or not.

"Fine," he relented, making a note to himself to kiss Kuroo as soon as they were in private. Turning back, he waved at the bartender. "Later, Yamaguchi." He'd be sure to text the other tomorrow, since there was a new episode and all.

"Bye Tsukki!"

_Ah damnit._

He heard Kuroo chuckle beside him, before his boyfriend was waving at the bartender as well. "Thanks for taking care of him."

Kei groaned internally, but it was conflicting, since Kuroo was so warm against him. It was hard to be anything but comfortable...

"So..." Kuroo began once they were outside on the sidewalk. "Tsukki huh? Did my Kei make a friend while I was gone?"

Kei felt a rush of satisfaction and embarrassment at the endearment, and with a successful night out and a few beers settling in his being, he couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe."

\--

Weeks with Kei passed too quickly in Kuroo's opinion, but he couldn't complain, since he'd never been happier. Every moment with the blond, no matter how boring the activity, made Kuroo feel on top of the world, like it was all some dream, because there was no way he'd gotten this lucky.

He watched Kei flip through a book, smiling or laughing occasionally at a line, and Kuroo wished more than anything they were somewhere more private. His hands twitched, wanting to card his fingers through Kei's hair, to hold his hand or pull him into his lap. But he refrained, knowing Kei wasn't comfortable with it.

Currently, they were at a bookstore, expanding Kei's collection, and Kuroo didn't mind in the slightest when Kei read to him, his angelic voice a welcome soundtrack to Kuroo's existence. Kei was so smart, so opinionated and snarky, Kuroo loved it, and even when he was tired of talking, the blond's presence was enough to lull him into comfort. Kei was beautiful in other ways too, or more like every way, with his long eyelashes and fair skin, fine bones and honey brown eyes which lit up just enough to be noticed if he looked. Again, Kuroo had to be dreaming.

Of course, his thoughts weren't all innocent, especially since the first spontaneous make out session in front of Kei's house. They got more frequent naturally, from Kei's doorstep to the privacy of his room, and Kuroo wanted nothing more than to glide his hands over the untouched skin, to make Kei scream and writhe...

He'd look so good like that, begging for more...begging for  _him_.

But those were bad thoughts to have in a public bookstore, and while he'd gotten boners in worse places, he wasn't a teenager anymore, and he'd rather not. It was frustrating though, not being able to act on those feelings, to take that next step in their relationship. Not because Kei didn't want to, god no, in fact Kuroo was pretty sure it was just the opposite. Kei was growing more comfortable initiating contact between them, enthusiastically too, and half of their heated moments were spurred on by him. Not to mention, all the nerves and worry from before were less apparent in the blond, and Kuroo was proud to say that Kei no longer wore his scarf when he came over, and covered his face less. Good thing too, he liked seeing Kei smile.

It was obvious they wanted each other, in every way, but well...neither of them felt like taking that step where Tsukishima's family could hear or walk in at any time. Even knowing they'd be in the vicinity at all made Kuroo cringe. So, the obvious choice was to take Kei to his apartment. They'd hung out there a few times sure, but it was a bit out of the way from the estates where Tsukishima's house sat, so it made more sense to go there or go on dates closer. Now they were more settled though, Kuroo figured it was the right time to invite Kei over for the night, and spoil him until morning.

Then Kei closed the book he'd been reading, and began to stand, effectively ending Kuroo's train of thought before it could go into dangerous territory. The blond's long legs never ceased to captivate him... "I'm going to get it, it's interesting enough. Ready to go?"

It took Kuroo longer than he would've liked to process the question, but he eventually managed to nod and grab his coat off the chair he'd been sitting in, grabbing Kei's coat as well and wrapping it around the taller's shoulders. As he pulled away, he let his hands slide down the length of his boyfriend's arms, gripping his wrists before pulling away and walking towards the register.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't secretly fist pump when he saw Kei blush, the red peeking out over the top of the scarf.

\--

"Why do you keep staring like that?" Kei asked, a light scowl on his face as a particularly cold gust of wind blew past. They were walking back to Kei's, but it was getting colder by the second, and they had a ways to go. But Kei had insisted, still set on taking advantage of all the fresh air he'd missed out on growing up, whether he liked to admit it or not.

The coat he had on fit him nicely, the dark color making him practically shine, and okay, maybe Kuroo hadn't gotten over his craving yet, doubt he ever would, even when they did have sex.

"Like what, moonshine?" Kuroo smirked, knowing full well he probably had been undressing Kei with his eyes all day, but it’s not like that was information he had to hide. He'd caught Kei staring more than a few times too, and the thought was enough to get his imagination working overtime.

"You know what I mean," Kei muttered, wrapping his arms around himself tighter, and Kuroo reached forward to tighten his scarf a bit more so it wouldn't go flying. As much as he hated the thing, he knew it would be trouble in the long run if Kei lost it. He secured a knot in the fabric, moving closer to the taller in order to adjust the clothing. Turns out, that was a mistake. His hand brushed against Kei's cheek, and he realized he was closer than he should've been, as horny and impulsive as he was feeling. Their chests were practically touching, and his other hand was settled on Kei's nape, and Kuroo swore he could feel the blond's pulse even through the fleece. Kei's eyes snapped to his, the warm color melting Kuroo on the spot. Kei was so gorgeous, he couldn't help it. He probably looked predatory, ready to pounce at a moment's notice, and it was almost scary. Kuroo had never been in love, so having such a strong emotion attached to his desire...it was unbelievable how apparent it was, how powerful. Kei laughed after a few seconds, his scowl dissolving, eyes going lidded, and seriously, the blond was trying to kill him. " _That_ face..."

_This little..._

Kuroo's throat felt dry, his hands robotically removing themselves from the soft fleece, and the combination was his undoing. Kei standing there, looking at him like that...and memories of his light moans and clawing hands...

Kuroo's apartment wasn't far, maybe Kei would be willing to walk back, or take a cab. They could stay there for the night, just the two of them. Kuroo hadn't been planning on giving his invite right then, on the sidewalk as people walked by quickly seeking shelter from the cold, but well, it seemed right, and he was always one to follow his instincts. "Kei...do you..."

"Yes?" The blond whispered, staring at Kuroo's lips. He clenched his fists at his sides, taking a step back.  _Focus, you're in public, control yourself for Kei's sake._

At least until they were at his place, right?

His place, where they'd be alone, and he'd gladly warm Kei up.

The thought lit a fire inside him. "Do you want to--"

And then there was a rumbling from the sky, and he saw Kei jump from the sound.  _What_...

Blinking, he looked around, noticing the vacant sidewalk and filled taxi cabs, their tires screeching as traffic halted.  _Oh no._

People were rushing under awnings, road congestion was heavy, and he suddenly felt like an idiot for not noticing the signs sooner. It was freezing, cloudy, and people were trying to get home like the world was ending. He should really invest in the weather app.

At the thought, it finally started pouring, the rain so heavy he couldn't see down the road anymore, and he automatically pulled Kei underneath a store awning, cursing himself. "Damn, what is this?"

"You didn't know?" Another voice asked, and Kuroo turned to see a passerby seeking shelter under the same tarp. "The news said there was a big storm coming, just my luck to get caught in it. Best to make a run for it now." And then the man was moving down the block, most likely hunting for a cab.  _Good luck._

Kuroo turned to his boyfriend, pulling him close to keep them both warm and weighing their options. Kei must've been cold, considering he didn't even try pulling away. The cabs looked packed, and in this traffic it was hardly worth it. There was no way they could walk in this, and the wind was too strong to buy an umbrella. They could get sick, and like hell was he bringing Kei home to his high strung parents drenched and freezing.

_Shit._

Maybe the trains...

_They'll be delayed though._

He was such an idiot, he'd been thinking of only himself and his wants instead of paying attention to his surroundings, now they were stuck, and no matter what decision he made, it would take them forever to get home. Cabs would be so expensive right now, and that was if they actually got an available one...

_Ah man, what now? Maybe I can have Kei call his driver, or we could just wait..._

"Kuroo?"

_But it's freezing, and the trains won't be much better, plus they're crowded..._

"Kuroo."

"I know, some boyfriend I am, but I'm trying to think of--"

" _Tetsurou_." The sound of his name leaving Kei's lips was what finally knocked sense into him, or out of him...both? The rush of the more personal address was almost enough to make him forget where they were, and descend into never ending bliss, because wow he never thought he could love the sound of his own name this much. But, the increased volume of the thunder in the sky kept him grounded in reality. Kuroo glanced at his boyfriend, who was now reluctantly pulling away from his embrace to face him. He was shaking...

"Kei...baby, we really need to get you home," Kuroo said again, like it wasn't obvious. Sure he was freezing too, he wouldn't object to a heater, but he was already a natural furnace as he was, in fact, he got  _hot_ too easily. But Kei, he was the opposite, perpetually cold. "Can you call--"

"It's fine," Kei said quickly, inching further away from Kuroo despite his obvious need for warmth.  _Huh?_

Finally, after his brain stopped being stupid, Kuroo homed in on the signs of anxiousness Kei often exhibited. The blond's fingers were locked together, pulling and tightening, and he was glaring daggers at the dirty cement, the flush on his face high. Given how Kuroo hadn't done anything particularly corny other than the pet name, which he said so often it was a wonder Kei even registered it anymore (he couldn't help it, sue him), he was more than confused.

"Uh...what?" Kuroo asked, because it certainly wasn't  _fine_. It was getting late, and they'd get soaked without an umbrella, and--

"Let's just stay at a hotel. One night won't hurt, there's tons on this block," Kei whispered, eyes still vehemently locked on the concrete, his form tense and shivering, but Kuroo now knew it wasn't all from the cold.

He froze up, barely catching his jaw from dropping. Oh.  _Oh_. Kuroo exhaled slowly, gently reaching over to wrap his arm around Kei, and hoped he wasn't as stiff as he felt. Yeah, of course they should go to a hotel. That was the most reasonable, logical option. They could be dry, and head back to Kei's house in the morning. After spending the night. In the hotel. In a bed. Alone. Together.

_Shit_.

Kei was still fidgeting, but the desire to be warm must've taken over his embarrassment, because he gladly fell back into Kuroo's touch. He felt so nice against him...

"Unless, you don't--"

"No!" Kuroo cut him off, tightening his hold, and kissed the top of Kei's head. He could do this, his first priority was to take care of Kei, to find them a place to stay. Whatever came after, he'd deal with it then. "That's a great idea, come on, I'm pretty sure there's one a few buildings down."

Kei nodded against him, huddled close as they stepped out from under the awning, braving the rain. All the while, with thoughts of Kei snuggled next to him in bed, Kuroo only seemed to remember one thing.

He was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3 See you next week, I'm quite excited ;)   
> Come scream about hq with me <3  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so yes...this is a smut chapter ah ha...but for those of you who want to follow this story and aren't comfy w that stuff, the scene starts at "I need to run to the convenience store" and ends at "even so, minutes later, he was out like a light."   
> I hope you all enjoy!

The room was small, but warm, the standard heater buzzing in the corner of the room loudly. It was cozy honestly, the perfect calming atmosphere, with the complimentary candle making the room smell like vanilla and spice after he'd lit it. The comforter of the large bed was a cheap floral pattern, but the material was plush and smelled like detergent, clean and soft. There was a television in the middle of the room too, and a mini bar, but he hadn't paid mind to either.

He hadn't paid mind to  _anything_ , but the rapid beating of his heart.

No, because as cozy and relaxing as the room was, Kuroo was a wreck. He fisted his hands in the fabric of the comforter, staring down at the freshly vacuumed carpet, and traced the patterns he saw. It was all he could do to distract himself from the sound of Kei in the bathroom as he toweled off, the blond's coat and sweater lying in a drenched heap by the bed along with Kuroo's...

"Do you not need the bathroom?" Kei's voice caused him to raise his head, and he swallowed, his throat too scratchy to respond right away. Kei was standing there, a black tank top being the only layer left after he'd shed his sweater, the tips of his hair dripping with rainwater. The blond had removed his scarf, thankfully, and Kuroo could see every nervous or uncomfortable scrunch of his nose, every nibble at his lips. He glowed, always did, with or without the artificial bathroom lights behind him, like the moon in the night sky. His jeans were obviously soaked, but he'd yet to shed them, the drenched material clinging to his very grope-able thighs and-- _stop it right there._

Kuroo cleared his throat, shaking his head as he brought his hands to sit on top of his legs. "Uh, no, I'm okay," he said, though his own hair and pants were damp. Like hell was he stripping in front of Kei, not yet anyways, not without talking first...

_Boundaries Tetsurou, boundaries._

He tilted his head, beckoning the blond over, and chuckling at the way his boyfriend jumped, the flush blooming over his fair skin and down to his collar bones. Well, at least he wasn't the only one feeling this way.

Kei made his way over to the bed slowly, obviously shivering from his wet clothes, and Kuroo encircled his arms around the other like it was second nature. It probably was.

"Anyways," he said teasingly, managing to scoot Kei into his lap despite the scowl he received for it. The white towel around the blond's shoulders was damp, and he took it gently, beginning to rub down the length of his boyfriend's shoulders, watching the goosebumps form along his arms. "Kuroo you say? What happened to Tetsurou?"

"Shut up," Kei muttered, the malice of the words missing the usual bite. Kuroo was delighted in the shiver he got, and he abandoned the towel in favor of his exploration, pressing his fingers into the paths of the stretch marks along Kei's skin, evidence of what had no doubt been impressive growth spurts. Kei's breath hitched when Kuroo reached the back of his hands, locking their fingers together, more for himself than anything else. He was having a hard time keeping control, and part of him wondered why he felt the need to hold back at all. They both wanted it yes, and there was a small convenience store just downstairs...but maybe tonight was too soon, maybe Kei wasn't ready. The other was big on plans after all, spontaneous situations put him on edge, and Kuroo had to respect that. But he could ask, at the very least.

He paused his exploration, his thumbs pressing into the cold, soft skin of Kei’s sides. He had to do this right he thought, he didn’t want to pressure Kei into anything just because they were finally alone. The blond would understand, Kuroo knew he would. However, he never got the chance to ask his question.

“Tetsu,” the blond whispered, catching Kuroo completely off guard. Damn, he really did love it when Kei said his name. “I want…do you want to do it tonight? With me, I mean. Uh, obviously.”

The blond sounded unsure, his fingers clenched at his sides, and Kuroo knew it had taken a lot for Kei to speak up. He hated it, initiating conversations, asking for things outright, but he’d done it for their sake. He’d done it because doing this the right way was as important to him as it was to Kuroo. It made him melt practically, his affection surging in a way he didn’t know how to contain. He tightened his grip on Kei, grinning stupidly to himself.

Kei wanted to do it with him, tonight. They were going to be connected. Kuroo was going to get the chance to make Kei see _stars_. He was ecstatic, his want threatening to bubble over, but Kei stopped him, grounded him.

"Tetsurou?" Kei's voice was abnormally small, less sure, without the usual snark or impatience. Just...fearful, awaiting Kuroo's rejection as if that were the only possibility. Because that's what Kei believed right? Deep down, no matter how much trust they'd built or how comfortable he was around Kuroo, Kei thought his own appearance was hideous. Why would Kuroo want to sleep with a monster? That's probably what he was thinking, Kuroo could see it in those tortured honey brown eyes, how Kei was picking apart the silence, wondering if Kuroo was suddenly having second thoughts.

Kuroo thought of himself as a pretty easy going guy, seeing the positive side of things and trying to find alternative solutions to every problem. Living and interacting with people was his forte, embracing what the world threw at him was his way, and yet, he hated the world right then. All the men and people who shunned Kei, who took advantage of his hope and openness. Those who had the privilege of seeing him, and turned away. They're the ones who made him like this, thinking he was anything less than amazing.

Kuroo loved him. He did, with everything he had. The realization settled in him easily, since he already knew it deep down. How could he not, with how happy being around Kei made him. Though he knew it already it was still a shock which momentarily froze him, stalling his breath and rushing through his veins.

Holy shit, he loved Kei, and he wanted to scream it to the world, to all the people who had missed out. First though, he should probably tell Kei himself, but that was a whole different ballpark than what they were dealing with now.  _Yeah, one thing at a time._

He looked up at the boy in his lap, no doubt grinning like an absolute idiot, and watched as the doubt and terror slowly drained out of Kei's expression. Much better.

"I need to run to the convenience store."

\--

The first thing he noticed about Kei's skin, was that it marked up easily. And no, not from Kuroo's intense urge to cover him in hickeys, evidence of their relationship (though he'd do that too). No, it was every hard press, any slight pressure on his smooth thighs. Kuroo squeezed the plump flesh, watching as his hands left soft red prints in their wake, and he marveled at the feeling of Kei in his hands, of being so fortunate to hold him.

"Shit...baby, your legs are incredible..." He breathed shakily, bending down to kiss and lick up the trail of faint stretch marks, to tease the skin right before the blond's entrance, thumbs massaging the skin in slow circles until his boyfriend's legs were spreading themselves more and more with a desperate sigh.

Kei was below him, naked and panting, his searching gaze following Kuroo's every movement, every observation. His face was flushed, eyes dark with want and shamelessness, like he'd do anything to get Kuroo to touch him more. He'd surely have to take advantage of that the next time they did this, but for now...

Kuroo's left hand left Kei's thigh, touching the top of his chest and running down until he was close to the head of his cock, smearing the precum lewdly on the blond's stomach. Kei's cock stood stiff and leaking on his abdomen, twitching in impatience as Kuroo's hands roamed over every inch of pale skin. He'd gotten pretty distracted, being still clad in only his unbuttoned jeans. It was impossible though, to not undress Kei completely, to not drink in the contours and lean muscle. Kei's legs or arms would twitch occasionally, like his body wanted to turn in on itself, to hide. But the blond was offering himself up, letting Kuroo see him, no matter how exposed it felt, and Kuroo wanted to kiss him over and over.

So he did.

He picked Kei up by the waist, allowing him to sit up, half in Kuroo's lap as their lips connected, slow, then lustful in the blink of an eye. The heat of Kei's mouth was all consuming, their tongues gliding and exploring sloppily, without care for the drool or obscene noises it created. Their noses bumped, and Kuroo laughed into his boyfriend's mouth, taking the moment to suck on his bottom lip. The whine he got out of it had his dick aching in his pants, his mind screaming at him to just pin the blond down and take him, fuck him in a way he'd never forget until he was incoherent. But that would come later he reasoned, he wanted to have his fun first, bring Kei right to the brink before giving them what they both wanted.

And it seemed the blond wanted to do the same to him anyways.

When he pulled back, he brought his finger up to trace the blond's reddened, swollen lips as the bottom one jutted out in a (seriously unfair) pout.  _Fuck, too good. Way too good._ It was then that Kei placed his hands on the tops of Kuroo's shoulders, before he began to make his way down at an agonizing pace. His fingers slid over his collar bones and pecs, applying slight pressure at random places to see what reactions it would get him.

" _Ah_ ," Kuroo moaned when Kei rubbed at his nipples, a devious twinkle in his boyfriend's eye as he flicked and pinched at the sensitive buds. Kuroo's hips ground up against the cleft of the blond's ass, watching in delight as Kei's mouth opened in a silent moan, eyes fluttering closed from the pleasure the friction had offered. Kei ground back, an imitation of fucking himself right on Kuroo's cock; it was the most unabashed he'd seen him, movements hurried and craving for release. Kei's hands continued their journey all the while, dipping into the grooves of Kuroo's abs, scraping his nails against the tanned skin, and Kuroo couldn't take his eyes off him.

Each kiss and grind was an explosion of color behind his eyes, and it was almost overwhelming, not knowing where to touch or kiss next, because he wanted  _all_ of the blond. Kuroo growled as Kei's mouth landed on his skin, the frenzied but uncertain movements nearly too much for him to handle. But he braced his hands in a vice grip on the other's waist, letting Kei do as he pleased. Kei was kissing down Kuroo's neck with determination, tongue darting out to taste the salt, sucking his own love bites where he could, uncaring of who could see. Not that Kuroo much cared either, not with Kei in his lap like this, driving him mad.

Eventually the blond pulled away, his eyes glassy and lost as he wiped a trail of spit away from the corner of his mouth. Long, delicate fingers tugged at Kuroo's waistband, snapping it as they both whimpered from the strain of holding back. "Tetsu...can we..."

It was the light hiccup which accompanied the request--or maybe it was watching Kei bring a hand up to stroke himself, the slickness echoing into the room, which had Kuroo snapping.

" _Fuck yes_ ," he groans, throwing Kei back onto the bed. So much for being gentle, but this was partly Kei's fault anyways, giving him a face like that...being so damn alluring...

How much more desperation could Kuroo pull out of him?

Kei picked his head off of the pillow, about to complain no doubt, when Kuroo slid his hands under his smooth ass, hoisting him up in one quick, harsh motion.

Kei gasped, hands automatically going behind his bed to grip the headboard for balance, face a beautiful red from the exposed position. There he was, looking up at Kuroo's predatory gaze as the blond's ass was pushed up, basically in his boyfriend's face, his thighs quivering in the other's strong hold. "H-hey, what are you--"

"Can I eat you out?" Kuroo's gaze was piercing, he knew it, his voice scratchy as he licked his lips, and it seemed to send a lightning strike through Kei's body, his dick twitching from the stimulus alone. Kei was getting turned on by Kuroo wanting him, and god, it made him feel  _ravenous_.

Kei blinked prettily, biting his abused bottom lip as he found his words. "Wha--yeah but...I don't know if I'll like it?"

Kuroo couldn't help it, honestly couldn't, when the smirk broke out on his face, feeling Kei's thighs quake in his grip as a response. "Want to see?"

The little nod he got in response was all he needed, and he licked a slow stripe over the tightened skin of Kei's entrance, and yeah, he thought Kei would  _definitely_ like this. The blond's body  _arched_ , his abdomen tightening as his eyes widened from the jolt of pleasure.

"W-wha--"

Kuroo repeated the same motion before he was pushing past the ring of muscle, letting Kei's noises spur on his enthusiasm, and he had  _a lot_  of it.

" _O-oh...oh my-_ -" Kei's moans quickly turned into pleas as Kuroo's tongue worked him open, slotting his tongue into the blond's heat until his jaw was sore, and even then he didn't stop, allowing Kei to keep pushing back on the pressure. The blond's hips wiggled insatiably, body trying to lift itself off the bed in an effort to have  _more_ , and Kuroo took it like a goddamn  _champ_. " _M-more! Shit...ha..._ "

Kei was leaking all over himself, and Kuroo's face was no doubt a mess of saliva, but it was worth it to see the blond come undone. _Just a bit more..._

Kuroo grabbed Kei's cock, giving a few deliberate pumps, and he got the desired reaction. Kei's feet arched, his toes curling as his body tensed up, his breathing ragged while his moans bounced off the walls of the hotel room. Other patrons be damned, Kuroo couldn't let those sounds go to waste. All the signs were there now, Kei was at the brink, and Kuroo seriously debated on pushing his boyfriend through an orgasm just to watch him come undone. Kei was young and healthy, no doubt, he could give Kuroo two or three...

But, he wasn't the only one making the decisions.

"W-wait, Tetsu stop I'm, I don't want--" It was like a snap back to reality, and it did the trick. Kuroo froze, taking his hands off his boyfriend and stopping all his ministrations, watching as the blond fell back onto the soft sheets, clawing at his own thighs as small bursts of pleasure continued to wrack him. It was mesmerizing, watching Kei's body come back from the edge of an orgasm, so sensitive...

But exploiting that fully could wait...probably.  _Ugh, seriously? Why is this so hard to resist?_ Kuroo shook his head, laughing at himself. Because it was Kei, that was the obvious answer. But it also gave him the power to calm down, a double edged sword. He wanted to make this the best experience he could for Kei, but more than anything, he wanted to do what Kei wanted. All the kinky shit, the multiple rounds and roughness his brain was imagining, they could do that later. This was their first time, and he could take it slow.

Kei's chest was heaving, and he looked perfect laid out on the sheets like that. A surge of affection overcame him, and Kuroo leaned over, kissing his boyfriend's forehead and making his way down over his cheeks, his closed eyelids...

The blond flinched when Kuroo reached his nose, kissing each individual ridge, and Kei's body quivered, probably not from excitement anymore. But Kuroo wanted to make this point, even in bed, no matter where they were or how many times he looked and touched, Kei was beautiful. Every part of him, even his nose, the thing he saw as a curse on his life.

Kuroo pulled away, chuckling awkwardly as Kei's eyes, still glazed over, stared up at him. "Uh...sorry, I got carried away." He gave his best sheepish grin, his pants still painfully tight from arousal, and he tried not to look down at Kei's body, covered in purple blotches and pre cum.

His boyfriend shook his head softly, the flush from earlier returning. "No, that was...wow," Kei sighed, slowly bringing himself up to his elbows and reaching forward to tug at Kuroo's pants. "But...I want this inside me before I come." 

Maybe it was the little smirk which accompanied the words, or maybe it was the thought of fingering Kei to the brink of another orgasm, but Kuroo had never taken off his pants faster. His cock was painfully hard, slapping against Kei's inner thigh as Kuroo fumbled for the lube. He knew his fantasies wouldn't compare to the real thing, of having Kei beneath him, being spread open, and he was eager to see, to feel Kei clench tightly around his fingers.

He was so consumed with his task that, when he finally did uncap the damn bottle and look back to his blond, he was almost sent to an early, blissful grave from the image. Kei was practically drooling from the sight of Kuroo's cock, giving his own a few quick strokes, breathing heavy and mixed in with whimpers which Kuroo was determined to commit to memory.

"Kei..." He barely managed to get the words out, his voice taking on a hoarse quality, and the blond's movements halted with a shaky breath, honey eyes blazing something furious as he flopped back onto the bed.

"In me,  _now_."

Kuroo wasn't going to fight an order like  _that_.

His first finger prodded at Kei's entrance, as if asking for permission, the lube dripping off it excessively. Kuroo watched the drops slip down Kei's skin, a shudder running through him.  _Focus_. Kei nodded, wincing while the digit slowly sank into him.

_Don't worry, I'll make it feel good soon..._

"You alright?" Kuroo kept his gaze trained on his boyfriend, the blond too intoxicating for him to get enough of. Kei's hand was fisted in the sheets, but he didn't look pained per se.

"Mm, keep going," the blond whispered, his lips coming up in a small, sex drunk smile which had Kuroo tightening the reins on his own self-control. Kei would be the end of him, that much he knew. He pushed in another finger, making Kei's body squirm in mild discomfort, and Kuroo let him adjust for several moments, trying not to faint from how tight Kei was, even as the blond was trying to relax. It was hot, and Kei's walls clenched around Kuroo's fingers like it wasn't enough, and god Kuroo was going to collapse from the thought of how good his dick would feel inside his boyfriend. But, first things first...

Slowly, Kuroo began to scissor his fingers, stretching the blond out as much as he could, and with patience he admired given how gorgeous his boyfriend looked. His fingers squelched with every careful movement as he picked up the pace, and soon Kei's whimpers of discomfort were replaced by ones of pleasure, his heavy breathing filling the room.

The blond was subtly moving back on his fingers, willing them deeper, and Kuroo smirked, his predacious nature rearing its head as he dug his fingers in as deep as he could.

_Alright, time to do what I promised._

He curled his fingers upwards, searching for the spot which would give him the desired reaction, and man, did it ever. As soon as he brushed it, Kei cried out, his body twisting deliciously in the sheets as he babbled for Kuroo to do it again, and of course he obliged.

Kuroo massaged his boyfriend's prostate as long as he could, never taking his eyes off Kei. The blond's pupils were blown wide, his mouth no longer filtering his screams and moans as his muscles worked in ways they never had before. Kuroo's dick was painful at this point, aching for attention, but he would prioritize Kei as long as possible. He'd always been a pleaser.

It was only when Kei began to clamp down on his fingers, his moans growing shorter and shorter as he approached orgasm, that Kuroo withdrew his fingers. He drank up the whine he got in return.

Quickly, Kuroo slipped on a condom and lubed himself up, and pressed the head of his cock against Kei's slick entrance. "Kei, can I--"

"Yes, hurry  _up_ ," his boyfriend said, and it came out like he was pleading, and Kuroo's self-control finally flew out the window.

" _Fuck_ yes," he breathed, pushing inside his boyfriend as carefully as he could manage, but the heat was dizzying, and the feeling of Kei sucking him in made him groan embarrassingly loud. He waited until his balls met the cleft of Kei's ass before speaking, his thoughts an indecipherable mess apart from how amazing Kei felt, and how much he adored the blond beneath him. "You're...you're so good baby, so  _good_."

Kei moaned in response, and it was all it took. Kuroo pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside Kei, before thrusting forward, the intensity of the feeling nearly making his vision blank out. Kei was pushing back against him, wanting more, and Kuroo gave it to him, thrusting in earnest until he'd built up a consistent pace.

Sometimes, because he couldn't resist teasing, he’d switch between long, slow thrusts which hit Kei in all the deepest spots, making the blond's back arch beautifully. It was like Kuroo was a conductor and the way Kei's body moved was a symphony, arching and rolling in all the perfect ways. Sometimes he'd do quick, shallow thrusts which had Kei glaring at him, his honey brown eyes glowing with ferocity which Kuroo couldn't help but satisfy.

He was beyond turned on, if it was actually possible, watching his dick slip in and out of Kei's stretched rim. At some point, he must've hit Kei's prostate, because the blond looked as if he forgot how to breathe, his eyes rolling back as his curses turned into a garbled mess, and Kuroo took to abusing the spot quite gleefully.

Kuroo was lost, and as embarrassing as it was, he knew he couldn't last long. Not with it feeling this  _right_ , and Kei looking like he did. Not to mention the damn  _sounds_ , bouncing off the room walls without care. Kei didn't seem like he could remember anything except curses and Kuroo's name, interrupted only by praises which did nothing but stroke Kuroo's ego and increase the pace of his thrusts.

"Fuck Kei...are you close?" Kuroo was teetering on the edge of pure bliss, but like hell would he come first. He wanted to watch Kei come undone, wanted to see his pretty face as he came right on Kuroo's dick.

Kei only nodded frantically, his hands gripping the headboard so tight his knuckles turned white, and Kuroo groaned, reaching forward to give Kei a few firm strokes. The blond's cock was flushed red, leaking obscenely, and with one last pump, the blond was coming. Thick white stripes painted his boyfriend's chest, splashing a bit high onto his collarbone.

"F-fuck... _fuck_!" Kei cried out, his body tensing up, and Kuroo was done. He came a moment later, pushing into Kei with thrusts strong enough to push the blond up further onto the bed, milking his orgasm for what it was worth until they were both shuddering from over stimulation.

Kuroo slumped down onto the bed beside him, sweaty and fucked out as all hell, his bones like jelly as his mind struggled to catch up. Eventually, he did manage to drag himself out of bed and toss the condom, bringing two towels from the bathroom to wipe them both down.

It was then he noticed Kei covering his nose with his arm, and Kuroo reached forward, leading it away so he could kiss Kei's nose, and then his mouth. Kei hummed in a sleepy, but obviously pleased way, and Kuroo felt his heart would burst right then and there.

How had he actually gotten this lucky? The fact Kei didn’t see it that way still bothered him to no end, but it was an issue he hoped would improve with time. And hey, even if it didn’t, Kuroo would continue showering Kei in all the adoration he deserved until the end of the world.

"You alright?" he whispered, stroking the blond’s face, and Kei smiled, eyelids drooping more and more by the second.

"Perfect."

Kuroo wondered if Kei would admit to being this honest in the morning, but either way, it would be good teasing material in the future. For now, Kuroo drank up the praise, letting his heart swell. They still needed to shower, Kuroo thought, but as out of it as he was, he reasoned that they could take a little breather.

Even so, minutes later, he was out like a light.

\--

When Kuroo had walked Kei home the next day, it felt like something had settled inside him, some anxiety he wasn’t aware of. It was as if slowly, Kuroo was knocking down every single wall Kei had built, not just for others, but for himself too.

Kei could deny his happiness all he wanted to the world, but deep down he knew how much it was consuming him. He smiled more, excitedly checked his phone, and felt overall content, which he'd initially found suspicious as hell. But, after being with Kuroo for a while, he came to realize it was probably that stupid thing called love, and dropped it. It wasn't worth the expense of energy to hate something he had no control over, especially when it made him feel this calm and accepted.

Sometimes with Kuroo, it was as if he forgot about the curse altogether. On more than a few occasions, he almost forgot to tie on his scarf when he left the house. Months before, he never would've dreamed of forgetting the thing, but now, he almost didn't care. Kuroo acted the same to him with or without it, looked him in the eyes with adoration and treated Kei well, told him he loved him an annoying amount of times, and wasn't put off by Kei's natural snarkiness. When they had sex, which they did frequently now, Kei felt truly  _desired_ , and he wanted Kuroo too. That kind of mutual affection...it was strange and...pleasing all at once. It was too good to be true really, but Kei didn't believe in dreams this vivid.

And since Kuroo was a giant dork, he proposed the idea of celebrating a six month anniversary, which Kei thought was complete crap.

"Why don't we just wait for a year?" He had asked, not wanting to voice his fear that even now, after all this time, Kuroo may not be around that long. He quickly shook it away though, with Kuroo's dumbass response.

"Maybe it's just another excuse to spend time with you," his boyfriend said with a wink, leaning against the door to Kei's room.

"You...you see me almost every other day now," Kei supplied. Kuroo would often spend the night too, though with no inappropriate activities. At least, not loud ones.

Kuroo pouted, the drama and false hurt so practiced it made Kei squint. "Keiiiii, you're supposed to say something cute back to  _me_."

Kei opened the door, and Kuroo fell. 

Now of course, Kei actually found him indulging Kuroo's whims, and was taking a taxi into town to meet with Yamaguchi, to shop for a present for his boyfriend. Honestly, he had to get better at not falling into Kuroo's plans. Even as he thought this, he couldn't help but smile.

As if summoned, his phone buzzed in his lap, Kuroo's ID, accompanied by a picture of the two of them at a street fair taken by his boyfriend (who had also made it Kei's wallpaper, the bastard), flashing on the screen. Kei answered it after two rings, cursing himself for the rush he got just from seeing Kuroo's name. He pulled up his scarf, fitting his phone underneath it awkwardly.

"Yes?" He glanced out the window as he spoke, watching as shops whizzed by. He was almost to the center of the shopping district...

He hoped Kuroo wouldn't pry about where he was, Kei had been lucky enough to get out of the house while Kuroo was working, he didn't need the surprise ruined completely.

"Hello moonshine, light of my life, star of--"

"What do you want?" Kei choked against his will on the last syllable, and he glared at the cheap upholstery of the seat in front of him. Kuroo chuckled on the other side of the call, and damn, he'd heard it. The other took pride in getting Kei flustered, and Kei mentally reminded himself to seek revenge later.

"I only wanted to check in, I'm on my break. What are you up to?" In the background, Kei could hear the glasses of a bar clinking together, a tell tale sign Kuroo was sitting at the stools, waiting to start his next stage performance. Kei had heard Kuroo sing before, and he could say with no bias, he had a beautiful voice.

Kei smiled into the receiver, humming softly. "I'm going to meet Yamaguchi for lunch, I can meet you at your apartment after....if you want," he added the last bit, voice small and barely there.

"Of course I do," Kuroo said, giving one of those sighs he tended to do around Kei, much to the blond's confusion. It was like something out of the movies, dreamy and content. "Just let me know when you're on the way. I gotta get back to work now babe."

Kei was about to respond, when the words 'I love you' got caught in his throat.  _What_? No way, he thought, no way he could say it. Not that he didn't feel it, as much as it made him feel strange to admit, he couldn't fight it. It felt so natural, and he itched to say the words, to put it out into the world, and go against his closed off nature. He knew it was true, even with how vulnerable it made him, but he'd never said it aloud before. Neither had Kuroo, they had taken their time with it. Sure, Kuroo showed his love in other ways, or at least, Kei hoped the feeling was returned. Was now really the best time to admit it? Surely Kuroo already knew, but was doing it over a phone call for the first time too sloppy?

"U-uh," he muttered unintelligibly, something out of character which Kuroo would surely pick up on....But no, Kei could do this. Kei could say it without prodding, because it was true. What happened to all his brutal honesty and bluntness huh? What a joke. He swallowed, the saliva thick in his throat, and took a deep breath. "Tetsu...I--"

And then the car jolted, veering off to the side of the road in a flash, glass shattering around him. He heard a crash when the car hit something on the curb, the airbags deploying in slow motion.

"Kei! Kei what's--" He heard Kuroo's voice as he saw his phone fall from his hand, saw the shards of windshield fall into the front seat, along with the slumped over driver. There was a screech of traffic behind him, and flashing lights, before he knocked out, his head banging against the roof of the car.

The rest came in faded moments of awareness where he dipped in and out of consciousness. He could hear police sirens, could feel the door of the car being opened, arms around him as he was pulled out...

His scarf being removed as he was boarded on the ambulance. He didn't stay awake long enough to hear the gasps and shrieks of surprise of the medics, and they didn't matter anyways. No matter how hard he tried to speak, to ask for his phone, no words would come out, his mind already slipping into the realm of sleep.

_No...Tetsurou...I have to let him know I'm okay..._

But he didn't get the chance, and the world faded to black with the sound of the ambulance rolling away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. See you next time ;) Thanks to EmeraldWaves as always for reading this over! And thanks to everyone for reading, comments are appreciated <3 
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FOR ANYONE WHO LIKES WRITING KUROTSUKI: I am trying to gauge interest for a kurotsuki fic exchange so if you could please check out [this post](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/post/162342326969/fic-exchange) on my tumblr or simply tell me below if you'd be interested in participating ^^ Thanks! 
> 
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole   
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter fff thanks for all the great reception on this fic <3 Enjoy!

The next thing Kei knew, he could smell the harsh cleaners of a hospital, felt the cheap linen sheets he was lying on, and heard the subtle tones of people having hushed conversations somewhere in the room. Vaguely, he thought he could hear muffled shouts and clicks from somewhere else, but it wasn't his concern yet. Kei opened his eyes, blinking slowly as they adjusted. He had a terrible headache, and felt slightly woozy, but otherwise, nothing was amiss. His glasses were missing, but he could see the blurred outlines of a doctor in a white coat talking with three other people in the corner. Kei cleared his throat, wincing at how dry it was, and it broke through the bubble the others seemed to be in.

"Kei!" His mother, who he could make out up close, lunged for him, gripping his hand like a vice, her freshly manicured nails no doubt leaving marks atop his hand. She sounded hysterical, head turning between him and the door of the room in a frenzy. "Honey...thank goodness you're awake! We have so much to do...but you should rest...but also you have to realize...oh dear I--"

"Rin, please," his father said, prying her away. "Kei is probably disoriented, we can worry about--"

"No, now's the  _perfect_ time to worry! There's--"

"Uhhh Kei," Akiteru cut in, coming up beside him and holding out Kei's glasses for him to take. Kei was more than grateful, to say the least. Regardless of what his mother was going on about, he needed to get a hold of himself first. He placed them on, finding comfort in the more defined lines of the room and their faces. He was in desperate need of some water and ibuprofen, but those were issues for later.

Something was nagging at the back of his head, and he had to know.

"What...happened?" Kei whispered, the room spinning a bit every now and then. His memory was a little fuzzy, but the gaps would come together slowly he knew, he already remembered it was a car wreck of some sort.

The doctor stepped forward, notably not looking Kei in the eyes.  _Oh right, don't have my scarf on, go figure._ He would've rolled his eyes, if he had the energy for that, but he didn't. "Tsukishima-san, the taxi you were in was hit by another car on the driver's side. The vehicle veered and hit a lamppost, and you fell unconscious. You have a decent bruise on your head and some scratches, but otherwise, you're perfectly...fine." The doctor coughed, sparing a quick look at Kei's nose, and this time the blond had no issue glaring. "No internal damage whatsoever."

Right, he remembered now, just as he'd thought. He had been going to meet Yamaguchi, to buy a present for--

Kei's heart stopped, and he instinctively reached for his jean pocket, searching for his phone. It wasn't there. It had fallen out.  _Tetsu_. He'd been talking to his boyfriend when it had happened. Kuroo didn't know if he was okay yet.

Kei stuttered, looking around the room frantically. "Where's my phone?"

His father's brow furrowed, and he shook his head in an attempt to calm Kei down. "Kei...don't worry, we can get you another--"

" _No_ , I need my phone, or  _a_ phone. I...I have to call Kuroo a-and--"

Kuroo was probably worried, like the nerd he was, yet making fun of him didn't make Kei as amused as it usually did. He wanted to see Kuroo, tell him where he was. "I need--"

"Whoa whoa Kei, calm down," Akiteru said, placing his hand on Kei's shoulder. “I knew he'd be freaking out, so I called him and told him you were here. He should be here soon, alright?"

It made Kei breathe again, and for that he was thankful. At least Akiteru thought about more than just the press. Not that he could blame his mother necessarily, but for whatever reason, he could care less about who saw him now. He just wanted to be with Kuroo.

That's when the force of his feelings hit him. What would he have done if he'd never been able to see Kuroo again?

The thought was too much, the guilt of making Kuroo worry coupled with the fear of leaving him behind, and suddenly no other problem seemed comparable. It was overwhelming.

But his mother recovered quickly, impressively so. "Ah yes good but Kei, they...people saw. People saw  _you_. They're all waiting outside the door, people with cameras! Oh no what are we gonna do?!" She was nearly sobbing, eyes crazed as if ready to defend her son with teeth bared from the media circus. Good thing his father and brother existed, making her take a seat as they consoled her.

Kei would admit, being exposed was a problem he'd have to deal with, but it would be more annoying than endangering. And besides, he'd have Kuroo. He hoped he'd have Kuroo.

There was a harsh bang from the other side of the room's wall, and Kei looked over, finally noticing how the window into the room was covered up, and he realized what the clicks and shouts from earlier must've been. Photographers, journalists...all trying to get a picture of the pig faced boy. Great.

Kei vaguely wondered if one was trying to break in now, and the doctor hesitantly made his way towards the door. There was a fierce knocking, and a few shouts from various people as they were pushed out of the door's way, and before Kei knew it Kuroo was barreling through the door. The doctor jumped back, the door slamming open before he could even touch the handle, and Kuroo glanced around the room frantically, his piercing eyes landing on Kei in less than a second.

There was this moment where they just stared at each other, Kuroo scanning him up and down, sighing in relief that Kei seemed alright. Yet, he looked absolutely fretful about the bruise the blond was sporting, a small injury from the crash. All the while, Kei kept his own gaze trained on the other, holding his breath in anticipation for the other to come closer. Neither paid any mind to the doctor and his parents scrambling to shut the door before photographers could peer in, they were so focused solely on each other.

And then the spell was broken, and Kuroo rushed over to him in the time it took Kei to blink, grabbing the blond's hand and cupping his face, hands shaking. "Baby are you ok--"

"I'm fine," Kei whispered, doing his best to scoff. It came out too weak though, more like a pathetic, choked noise. "You're embarrassing you know?" Despite his words, he shut his eyes tight, and fell into Kuroo's touch. Kei's mom was arguing with people in the background, but it all melted away, all with Kuroo's warmth and soothing voice. His hands were so soft, his aura making Kei want to fall into him, curl up, away from all this madness. No journalists, no hospital sheets and checkups. Just him and Kuroo. Maybe that's how he always wanted it to be.

Kei gasped to himself at the realization, opening his eyes to look at Kuroo's face. The doofus was looking over Kei's bruises and cuts, treating him with the most care, and it was more evidence than he could've asked for really, to finally decide that this was what he wanted, only after six short months.

"I was so worried about you, when I heard the crash and....I didn't know what happened, I left work and started heading towards town. Your brother called and just...my heart stopped when--what?"

Kei blinked, a flush creeping up his face at being caught, but he couldn't stop staring. He couldn't stop taking in Kuroo's face, every contour and edge, his stupid hair and cunning eyes, the lips which had kissed him and made him come undone. There was no intelligible way to answer the question, because Kei didn't know how to express his emotions so openly like Kuroo did. Didn't know how to say Kuroo was everything he wanted. So, he echoed the question usually, his voice small and cracked. "What?"

It was as if it was the only noise in the room, though Kei was aware of the cacophony by and outside the door. Kuroo's other hand came up to cradle Kei's face as well, his brow furrowed in the same stupid concentration he got when they had played board games, all those months ago.

Kuroo chuckled weakly, shaking his head as his face softened. It was a look just for Kei. "Well, look how the tables have turned. Now it's me that gets to ask huh?" Kuroo's thumb glided over Kei's bruise gently, the pad rough and tender all at once. "What's with that look on your face?"

And as he heard security come in, attempting to chase off the journalists, Kei let himself laugh too, because feeling this in love in a shitty hospital room swarmed by press was the last place he thought he'd realize it so completely. Sure, while he knew things would be an uphill battle from this point on, he didn't find himself giving a damn. He'd dealt with awful people staring all his life, as long as he had the select few who didn't, he'd make it, and forget anyone who tried getting in his way.

Kei grabbed Kuroo's hand in his, pinching it lightly in false irritation. Kuroo laughed louder, and yeah, this was all more than fine.

"What look? This is how I always look."

\--

The fallout was more aggravating than he cared for, but he managed. If anything it was his mother who was suffering, now extra paranoid about people trespassing on the grounds to get a peek at him. She upped their security system and cameras, so goodbye make out spot, though it didn't much matter anymore. Sneaking out was fairly simple if they went out the back and took Kuroo's inconspicuous car, and spent a lot of time at his apartment as a result. It was mostly a win.

Although, Kei would admit he was developing serious cabin fever. He was reserved and liked his alone time, sure, but not being able to go out for a movie, or a nice dinner was a bit grating.

Besides, there wasn't much point now....

The day after the car accident, he woke up to his mother shrieking from the kitchen. Kuroo had stayed the night, and when they'd both gone out to check what had happened, she was staring at the newspaper, with his face on the front page. Well, it was bound to happen, he'd had his scarf pulled off on his way out of the hospital by some reporters, one of which Kuroo punched in the face, but that's all it took.

Now he was everywhere, or he had been...for a month or so. The news, the magazines, comedy specials...all talking about the unfortunate and unsightly deformities he was born with. Kei knew what they were all saying was cruel, and his whole household had essentially stopped watching television, but he couldn't find himself feeling particularly anxious or upset from all of it. Maybe because he'd had men say those kind of heartless words to him for years, he was so damn used to it, and he'd heard worse too. His parents were now seeing his reality up close instead of through the camera, they got to experience the disgust people had with him.

And well, maybe not just them...

The laughter of an audience called Kei's attention to the television in Kuroo's bedroom. He'd turned it on, ready to load a movie for them, forgetting the input defaulted to cable.

"But really," the host said with a laugh. There was a picture of Kei up on the screen, fading away every now and again to show a picture of his house. "The story is they tried to marry this guy off? For real?"

Err, okay. So maybe Kei could even admit that brought back some not so pleasant memories. He had constantly wondered himself what his parents had been thinking, but it wasn't like he could denounce their backwards method completely. Through whatever hardships, it had ended up bringing him Kuroo. It probably would seem like a one in a million chance to most people though, finding someone to genuinely fall in love with him looking the way he did.

Kei understood, it was stupid and these people were assholes, but he understood.

Kuroo however, did not.

Kei glanced to the bed, where his boyfriend was sitting, frozen with a death grip on the remote. Kei thought the thing might split if the other squeezed it any tighter. Kuroo's golden eyes were fixated on the show, narrowed viciously, his jaw set. Kei had only ever seen him so angry once before, when the journalists were crowding him in the hospital, but even that had been just a glimpse. This was pure rage.

Kei moved to switch the input himself manually, but not before the last few words out of the host's mouth flooded into the room. "What kind of lost cause is--"

The television went black at the same moment Kuroo dropped the remote, or well....tossed it, the sound of it clattering against the floor too loud in the silence of the room.

Kei didn't speak, not yet. He didn't exactly know how to deal with this, to tell Kuroo that it was fine because people said awful things about him all the time. Instead he walked up to Kuroo, picking the remote back up and setting it on the bed next to the forgotten movie. Kuroo was quivering in front of him, fists resting on his knees as he got his anger in check. It was strange, seeing such a dorky, level headed person be this on edge. Kei decided he didn't like it. The blond exhaled, fingers locking together as he tried to figure out how to move the conversation out of this awkward deadlock, when Kuroo's arms came up and encircled his waist, pulling him in with crushing force.

Kei gawked, hanging onto Kuroo's shoulders to balance himself. "Wh--hey! Tets--"

"I hate them, those people saying things about you," Kuroo said, words muffled in Kei's stomach. "They're all lies."

Kei felt his breath hitch, and he glared at the wall above the headboard, like it was a screen replaying his whole past to him. Every rejection, every instance of hiding. Kuroo was an outlier, so sweet, so caring. Kei didn't deserve this. He felt his hands quiver, his throat suddenly too dry. "Maybe to you, but..."

" _No_ ," Kuroo cut off instantly, pushing Kei's hips back so he could look up at the blond. The look in his eyes was too much, more desperate than Kuroo should ever look. All because of Kei, all because of this stupid curse. "No, not just me. Kei, you're gorgeous, but more than that I...I love--"

"I  _know_ okay? I...me too but," Kei whispered, upset at the weak confession. He'd wished it had gone differently, but he didn't have the choice anymore. It lit a fire inside him, to know Kuroo felt the same, but it was dulled by the swell of insecurity, the one which never quite went away no matter how used to it he was. How he didn't flinch at the harsh words, the judging looks, but how they still took a toll no matter what. Why shouldn't they? Kei knew what he looked like, and just because Kuroo didn't have an issue with it, didn't mean everyone else was so accepting. "Well just,  _look_ at me Tetsu, I'm not--"

"I am. I'm always looking at you." Kei's protests died in his throat, Kuroo's gaze like a blockade, keeping out any of Kei's desires to talk himself down. There were a lot of things he could've said, how all that stuff people said didn't matter, because he was accustomed to it, and how Kuroo shouldn't be making such a big deal out of nothing. But that didn't seem right, not when Kuroo's stare was boring into him. So he waited, the sting of tears burning behind his eyes, but he refused to cry. "Kei, you're not impossible to love. Me, Yamaguchi, your family, we all love you. None of what those people say is true."

Kei closed his eyes tight, shaking his head as if to refuse the words, the ones which were beating away at every wall inside him. But Kuroo refused to stop.

"But you still believe it, I know you do," Kuroo sighed, thumb rubbing small circles on Kei's hipbone. "I see it whenever you read a headline or talk about the suitor meetings. You believe them all, and it makes me want to destroy every last one." Kuroo's hands tightened, and he had to take a deep breath, his back moving steadily as he grounded himself. Kei couldn't help himself, he threaded his long fingers in Kuroo's hair. It calmed them both usually, and more than anything, it made Kei feel at home.

Kuroo relaxed, but Kei knew he wasn't done, and while he wanted nothing more than to abandon the topic completely, he knew it wasn't happening. He just kept brushing his hands through Kuroo's terrible excuse for a hairstyle, and hoped his emotions could take what was to come.

Kuroo's hands were stroking his skin again, and Kei's ministrations halted. "I want to prove them all wrong, those people who don't see you for how incredible you are," Kuroo said, grabbing Kei's hand softly, like he was made of the finest material. Maybe to Kuroo, he was.

Kei shook his head, the tears still threatening to pool in his eyes. He allowed himself an amused huff, because Kuroo was unreal sometimes, but Kei could never doubt any of his words. For him, maybe that was dangerous, but he trusted Kuroo, had for a long time. "And how are you going to do that huh? I'm not suing anyone you know."

Kuroo laughed, bringing Kei's hand up and kissing the back of it, an edge of mischief in his eyes which told Kei they probably wouldn't be watching the movie. "Nah, while that would be fun, I have bigger plans."

Kei raised an eyebrow, even as Kuroo coaxed him to lay down on the bed, their eye contact never breaking, as Kuroo pulled a small box from his pocket, placing it right in front of Kei's shocked face.

"You can just marry me instead."

\--

While Kei had said yes to the proposal, it hadn't stopped him from pushing Kuroo off the bed after he'd agreed. The idiot thought he was way too smooth for his own good. Of course, it didn't stop Kuroo from telling everyone the story. Ugh.

Kei elbowed him in the arm whenever he told it, but it didn't stop his boyfriend. Ever. Even with reporters finding out about their engagement, Kuroo had no problem proclaiming his love for all the world to hear and see. Kei was annoyed but he also couldn't help but be impressed at Kuroo's composure. Sometimes he was asked questions which were downright asking for Kuroo to blow up, talking about how Kei looked and what was in it for Kuroo. But his boyfriend kept his smile razor sharp, his eyes threatening as much as his words were sweet.

_“Kuroo-san, what made you want to go through with this? Is the money really worth it?”_

They’d been out trying wedding cakes that day, and a few reporters had managed to corner them. Kuroo had grinned then, but Kei remembered his eyes had been nothing but murderous, his tone enough to discourage the reporters from continuing.

_“Kei’s worth more than any amount of money, and you can print that on the front page.”_

Yeah, Kuroo kept his composure _real_ well.

Behind the scenes, when it was the two of them alone in Kei's room, he could see the anger come out finally, noticed the lines of tension in Kuroo's face. But Kei was getting better and better at knowing what to say and where to touch to get it all to dissolve into nothing. How had it happened, he wondered. To think nearly a year ago, he never would've dreamed of having this, and now they were planning a wedding. He was going to marry Kuroo, and be his forever.

It was only when his mother mentioned the curse finally being broken when they married Kei remembered the legend at all. It was the least unbelievable thing about this. And speaking of his mother...

"Places everyone!" She rushed into the room where Kei was getting ready, his suit pressed and clean. He didn't look bad per se, but his nerves were eating at him now as his mother said those words, like it finally was crashing down on him.

It was his wedding day. He was getting married to Kuroo.

_Fuck._

Kei was a boiling pot of happiness he didn't know what to do with, the anxiety and excitement blending into a jittery cocktail which caused him to rapidly pace the room. Down the hall, in Akiteru's room, Kuroo was getting ready too. Kuroo, in his suit, probably looking more handsome than anyone else at the wedding. In the world.  _God, I'm never telling him I thought that._

It had only been a little over two months since the proposal. The only reason wedding planning went fast wasn't because he and Kuroo insisted on something small, no it was because his mother came in and bulldozed her way into it. She organized everything, sparing no expense. For her, the faster they were married, the faster Kei's curse was broken, and her son could have a normal life. Of course she was happy for him too, but well, his mother had her fixations all the same. It had taken everything for Kei to insist they have the wedding at the house, not the extravagant ballroom she had picked out. He'd barely won.

"Kei! The ceremony is about to start, stop pacing before you get all sweaty," she scolded, her embroidered skirt and sun hat probably just as expensive as the wedding itself. "And are you sure you don't want to cover your face for the ceremony?"

_Too late_ , Kei thought, he was already a mess of nerves, and he'd made his decision about hiding his face away. It wouldn't get in the marriage's way, and he knew Kuroo hated those godforsaken scarves, no matter how soft or expensive. "Yes Mom, I'm sure," he huffed, and his mother further critique his posture and tidiness.

But he listened, allowing his mother to do her unnecessary finishing touches in case there were pictures after. There was that too, there was only so much they could do to stop reporters from peeking in through the gates into the yard to see if the curse was a real thing, to watch if Kei suddenly did lose the pig snout. Kei didn't care, as long as they kept quiet. Besides, he'd be dealing with curious eyes regardless. A lot of his parents' noble friends were attending the wedding, and they were no better.

Luckily, he had Yamaguchi and a few more friends he'd made through the freckled boy. He was grateful for bartender, who Kei knew was probably smiling brightly in the front row, dealing with all the useless noble chatter. It almost made Kei laugh, thinking about the down to earth surfer boy in a suit, his cheeks lightly dusted with a sunburn as nobles eyed him strangely.

Kei was so glad he’d met him, and the friends he’d introduced to Kei as well. Although…they could get a bit too much at times. Hinata and Kageyama were obnoxiously loud and argued over stupid shit, but they didn't judge him, and it was all he needed to take to them quite quickly. There were Kuroo's friends from work too, one who was way too boisterous and excitable for Kei to keep up with, but he seemed happy enough for Kuroo's big day. Plus, Bokuto was overwhelmingly kind in ways even Kei could admire. It was good he was there.

Though, Kei did like to joke that all Kuroo's friends had weird hair.

Honestly, Kei didn't mind who else was at the wedding, he'd marry Kuroo no matter what.

"Alright," his mother said, flattening a stray piece of hair down on Kei's head. Her eyes were already watery, her smile ridiculously fond. "Oh Kei...I'm so happy for you. Everything is going to be fine from now on."

_Yeah it will_ , Kei thought. Kuroo would be with him forever. And while the doubt inside him never fully went away, he felt it diminishing with every new day. He hoped one day it would be gone forever.

"The curse is going to be broken, you'll--"

"And you'll be married to Kuroo," Akiteru broke in, shaking his head at his mother's antics. He was standing in the doorway, eyes shining in glee, and Kei began to follow him before the words were even out.

"It's time."

\--

The officiant of the wedding was talking to the crowd now, but Kei wasn't listening. It was the usual stuff, about why they were there, what a beautiful day it was, and how he was preparing to allow the couple to read out the vows. People were standing at the gates with their cameras, nobles in the seats were whispering and well, the couple's friends and family just looked happy to be there.

Yet, Kei could hardly spare them all a glance, not them or any of the fancy assortments and decor his mother had fussed over.

No, all Kei could focus on was Kuroo in front of him, a stupid grin on his boyfriend's face as he practically vibrated in anticipation. This was happening, and they both wanted it to happen. Kei's heart rate spiked.

Kuroo mouthed an 'I love you' from across the small space between them, and Kei flushed, nodding with a small smile on his face.  _Me too, so much._ Sometimes he thought too much, but Kuroo never failed to reassure him otherwise. And that's how it should be from this point on, huh?

Kei didn't know if he could fully emerge himself in that reality, but damn, he hoped he could eventually.

"I would now like to ask the couple to recite their individually written vows," the officiant spoke, and Kuroo inclined his head, no doubt having already memorized his. The other had always been great with words. "May I stress that these are binding promises you've made to each other, and may they hold throughout your entire marriage."

The vows were the part of the ceremony he was most nervous about. Not because his feelings weren't real, but because he had never been talented at expressing his feelings in a verbal setting. His would surely fall flat next to Kuroo's, and while his brother had insisted they were fine, he felt his palms sweat.

But with Kuroo smiling at him like that as he began his own, Kei didn't have the heart to worry about it beyond that.

"Kei, when I first met you...I was an idiot. I won't lie and there's no excuse, I was going down a bad path, and I'm glad I saw that in time. But still, it led me to you, and I wouldn't take it back for the whole world."

Kei blinked, because the thoughts sounded like something he'd thought before. How all the nonsense, all the drama, he wouldn't trade it.  _Tetsurou had those thoughts too..._

"I can't really say when I fell in love with you, maybe right at the beginning, when you scared me through the door to your room. Your voice carried through the microphone, all grumpy and accusing, just how I like it." Kuroo grinned smugly at Kei's huff of annoyance, but he knew it was true. The first time, when he realized Kuroo hadn't left yet...he hadn't known what to think.

Kuroo's features softened. "I could tell you were interesting, that there was a lot going on just from the way you talked, the details you picked up on. Everything fell into place after that, your snark, and god your laugh...it was music to my ears."

_You're so cheesy._ Kei shook his head, ignoring the way his cheeks heated up.

Kuroo laughed too, before reaching out to grab Kei's hand. "But that was only the start. Everything after that, the things we shared, I wanted it all. No matter what anyone said, I wanted it all to myself....and..."

Kuroo paused to clear his throat, and Kei wondered if he was just trying to look bashful for show, because ashamed did not fit Kuroo Tetsurou’s description in the slightest.  _You loser._

But Kuroo did pick his head back up after a while, and Kei couldn't take it, couldn't handle that face. Kuroo exuded love and affection, they were hardly touching, they were in front of a ton of people, and yet Kei soaked it up. Kuroo, who for whatever reason, looked at him like he was the universe.

"Moonshine," he said softly, and Kei wasn't even angry at how he let everyone hear the dumb nickname. "I want to be the one who loves you and protects you for the rest of my life. Until death, in sickness or health or just really annoying circumstances--"

Kei snorted, and Kuroo didn't seem to care about the look the officiant was giving him for breaking the formality of the situation. Like Kei said, Kuroo was as unashamed as ever. Perfect.

"Despite all that, I swear to make you happy. I love you."

They held the gaze for too long, Kei only realized it when the officiant was nudging him, and he realized it was his turn. Panic seized him, because part of him wondered how he could possibly top Kuroo's honest, genuine feelings, said so smooth and certain...

Suddenly, the rehearsed, researched words which haphazardly summarized his feelings seemed too simple, too unfair for Kuroo. Kuroo...who'd done nothing but adore Kei unconditionally while asking for nothing in return...

He deserved Kei's true feelings.

Kei disregarded the vows he'd written down, stuffed his the pocket of his suit jacket, and left them sitting there, abandoned. Because truthfully, he didn't need them.

Kei sighed, offering up the most subtle of smiles, one only Kei and his family would be able to recognize, and let the words flow. "Tetsu, I'm not sure what to say. I spent hours trying to write proper vows, whatever those are even supposed to be. But I realize that was stupid. I don't know how to say how much I love you, because there's nothing to compare it to. I know that. How I feel, I've never felt something that intense."

He paused, raising his eyes to meet Kuroo's, and was met with pure encouragement, and maybe even the light sheen of water over his eyes. Kei doubted he could tease Kuroo though, not with his own voice beginning to quake. "You don't get angry when I need time to myself, you don't get uncomfortable my harsh sense of humor or...or see me as anything other than..."

_Me. Someone you love, for reasons I'll never get._

"Well, you know, I'm sure you do. In that weird, perceptive way of yours. It's so aggravating, but I guess I like it. And if it's what you want, I'll be with you and put up with your dumbass puns for the rest of my life." Kei smirked a little, and Kuroo actually looked as if he'd protest in the middle of the ceremony about how awesome his jokes were, but he refrained. Instead he gave Kei one of those stupid grins, the ones which made him look like there should be hearts floating around his head, and nodded.

Kei let himself mentally catalog that look of shock and joy which stayed frozen on Kuroo's face, promising himself he'd never forget it. 

The officiant cleared his throat, again thrown by the non-traditional vows, and carried on with the ceremony. "The couple will now exchange rings."

Akiteru handed them over, and Kei could tell the other had cried, a fact which Kei would never let him live down. Never mind the tears of his own which he was forcibly willing back.

The silver bands slid on easily, the polished, unscratched metal shining in the sunlight. They were each engraved with personal touches, Kuroo's with small cat paws, something Kei had taken great amusement in deciding. His boyfriend was like a cat after all, cunning and agile, sometimes lazy, but always smart and quick. Plus, he liked having his hair pet, something he wouldn’t deny. Kuroo's pick for Kei's ring was obvious, the crescent moons finely etched on either side of his name. As time went on, they'd surely wear, but Kei felt that he was more than okay with that, having proof of their permanent partnership.

There was a hush over the crowd now, waiting and tense, but Kei was too interested in Kuroo's blissed out face, watching their rings glow together.

The only tension for them was how much they wanted to come together, how badly Kei wanted to have Kuroo in his arms, and maybe a bit of how much he wanted out of the damn suit.

"I now pronounce you married, you may kiss," the officiant said, a hint of curiosity in his face as Kuroo automatically took Kei's face in his hands. Because huh, this was the moment everyone was waiting for right? The marriage being sealed, the curse being broke, that's what everyone was waiting for. Not Kei, all Kei was waiting for was Kuroo's minty taste, the feeling of his husband's lips against his.

_My husband_. It definitely didn't sound bad to him.

Their lips met, as innocent and soft as their very first, and just as short. The touch was electric, and Kei's heart was sure to burst from the intensity of it. This was it, their first kiss as a married couple. He thought Kuroo was the cheesy one, but he repeated the fact to himself over and over as the comfort washed over him, never getting enough of Kuroo's lips on his. Kei wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck, wanting to keep him close, but as he never was a fan of PDA, he found it in himself to pull away, still being held securely in Kuroo's arms.

It was when Kei reached up to check for tears that he felt them, the ridges, prominent as ever. He still had his nose, or snout, abnormal and apparent to any onlooker. He heard a lot of murmurs, some flashing cameras and his mother's frantic whispering to his father, and suddenly the media frenzy was stirred back up.

Kei looked into the crowd, watching the looks of surprise mixed with the ones who obviously hadn't believed in the curse from the beginning. He saw his father try to calm his mother down as she seemed to go in some sort of stupor, unsure of what went wrong.

_Nothing_ , Kei thought. He'd have to deal with all these questions and concerns at the reception no doubt, but for now he shrugged, turning back to Kuroo, his husband.

Fuck, he couldn't stop repeating it. Not a good sign.

Kei smiled nonetheless, and Kuroo returned it tenfold, pulling Kei in for another kiss while everyone was distracted.

In the back he could hear the hushed inquires, the sounds of press backing up outside the gates, and disregarded it all. Kei didn't care if he was all over the news for the rest of time, not when Kuroo was looking at him like this, with rings shining on both their hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Extra big thanks to EmeraldWaves for beta-ing this ^^  
> All comments are appreciated <3  
> [Also, for anyone interested, sign ups for a kurotsuki gift exchange are open! Artists and writers are both welcome!](http://kurotsukiexchange.tumblr.com/post/162538981430/kurotsuki-gift-exchange-sign-ups-now-open)
> 
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's the end! Thank you all so much for reading my first multichapter kurotsuki fic, I appreciate all the support and comments I've received along the way <3 I hope I can write a lot more for this pairing in the future, I love them so much <3 Enjoy!

Like all trends and hot topics, the story of Kei's situation and the curse which caused it, faded into obscurity. The world moved fast, new tragedies, new highlights, they all soon overshadowed his once overpowering headline. Now his story, where he was and what he was doing, was relocated to page three of the paper, then page seven, and then not at all. He hadn't disappeared of course, sometimes when he'd be walking down the street people would recognize him, would squint at the scarf he still kept around his neck (more out of convenience than actual fear at this point). It was aggravating being stopped every now and again, people asking if it was really him. He'd flip them off, and if they were truly persistent, lift up his scarf for a split second or two. He hardly cared anymore if people saw, but he hated the attention, and especially giving into strangers.

After a while though, even that diminished, people forgetting all about him. It was nice, more than nice, since he didn't have to worry about people interrupting his grocery shopping or dates anymore.

And speaking of...

"Hey beautiful, ready to go?" Kuroo stood in the doorway to their bedroom--bigger now, since getting their new apartment. He looked good even dressed so simply, in just a hoodie and skinny jeans, and Kei wondered when the spark would wear off. It had only been a few months since the wedding, a year since they'd met, and something about Kuroo standing there made his heart race as strong as ever.

Kei scowled, rising from the bed as he tied on the shoes he'd been searching his wardrobe for. "You better not call me any of that crap in front of your coworkers." Since Kuroo had booked a more permanent singing gig at the bar, the management had apparently needed more part time bartenders, and the two newbies had invited Kuroo out for a movie. Polite socializing, Kuroo had called it, getting to know the new workers to make sure they were good guys. Kei didn't much mind, though meeting new people was never his preferred way to spend a Friday night. But alas, Kuroo had promised him plenty of sweets at the movies, and that's all he really needed to survive. Kuroo was keen on doing most of the talking anyways, and Kei secretly felt sorry for the guys, having to be analyzed by his critical husband.

Regardless, it sent a surge of fondness through him all the same, and he touched his wedding ring in appreciation. How he had ended up so happy, he didn't understand, but he was thankful to wake up next to Kuroo every morning.

No matter how annoying.

"Aw, but how will they know how in love we are?" Kuroo smirked as Kei shoved past him, making a beeline for the front door. "Why do you think I asked if I could bring my husband? I gotta show off."

Kei rolled his eyes with a slight smile, knowing full well they were going to a movie anyways, and Kuroo wouldn't have much opportunity to be his usual sappy self. "You're gross."

"I'm wounded."

Kei gave him a flat stare, but there was only so long he could look at Kuroo's stupid grin and painfully mismanaged hair before he cracked, laughing as he got ready to pull a scarf around his nose. Before he did so, he paused, waiting for the kiss which he knew would come automatically. And ah, it did, Kuroo's lips planting firm against his, the other's tongue trying to sneak past his lips for more action. Usually Kei would indulge, but they were on a time crunch as it was. He pushed the other away with a huff, making a note to continue where they'd left off later.

Kei didn't know how the night would go, but for some reason, leaving the safe confines of his home with a kiss always seemed to calm his nerves. He couldn't remember when he'd gotten used to this routine, but he dared not question it.

Kuroo smiled at him, linking their hands as he opened the door to the chilly air. _I better be getting popcorn too_. Something told him he didn't have to say it though, Kuroo already knew.

With a pleased sigh, Kei tied on his scarf securely, and followed Kuroo out into the night .

\--

"Ah thanks for all the tips about the manager Kuroo, I wouldn't want to get on his bad side."

The two coworkers, Shun and Yuto, ended up being decent company. They were polite when they'd introduced themselves outside of the theater, but had for the most part clung to Kuroo throughout the time before the film started, eager for work insights and tips. Kei hardly minded, content with eating his snacks and listening to his husband talk about the job he loved. The movie had been fairly decent too, but Kei might've been biased due to the actors. Not to mention he was blissed out on the candy, popcorn, and soda Kuroo had gotten him. When the lights had dimmed, Kuroo had grabbed his hand firmly. In short, everything was to Kei's liking. So far.

Now they were leaving the theater, it had gotten darker and colder, and Kei bundled up as best he could. He'd never been built for chilly weather, he could barely handle keeping the fan on in his room. The parking lot was clearing out pretty quickly, and Kei hoped the talking wouldn't go on terribly long.

"Yeah no problem," Kuroo said with a laugh. "If he gives you a hard time let me know, he doesn't always mean to."

"Thanks! And hey, thanks for coming, we should do it again soon," Shun said, and Yuto was nodding along with him.

"Yeah, and of course your husband is welcome too," Yuto said, and Kei nodded politely, brain on autopilot while his body dealt with the chill. The comment seemed to direct Shun's attention to him, and Kei reached up, gripping his scarf to provide him with more warmth. The motion caused Shun to bite his lip, and Kei wondered if his theory was right.

When they'd first been introduced, both men had looked at his scarf oddly, but had said nothing out of respect. After a while, the weird moment had faded, and the evening had went along smoothly. However, there was just one thing Kei kept noticing, even as the two men began to take their leave. Shun hadn't stopped staring at Kei's scarf for the whole outing, eyes flickering to it occasionally, as if the question was eating at him. Kei had of course, expected this. He'd be a fool if he didn't think either man would make a comment, but he wished Shun would get it over with.

They were in the middle of the parking lot now, Kuroo's car in the opposite direction of the other two's, but Shun halted, coughing as he looked at Kei. _Any day now or not at all would be nice..._ But soon the other managed to force the words out, barely keeping his grin back.

"Ah, sorry but...I gotta ask," Shun said rubbing the back of his neck. His excitement was clear, and Kei figured he'd be another one of those weird enthusiasts, the ones who wanted a picture or proof. Whatever, it was better than the ones who outright insulted him. It was frustrating still, but it didn't make him as humiliated. "You're the one right? The cursed one with...well, you know--"

"The pig face," Kei stated, shivering slightly from the cold. Kuroo stayed silent beside him, and Kei knew it wasn't a good sign. Kuroo tended to get more offended about people bringing up Kei's face as a negative, but for now, Shun wasn't, so Kei hoped he'd keep his cool. "Yes, that's me."

"Oh shit you're kidding! I thought the scarf was weird but I didn't seriously think it could be true!" Yuto jumped in, and Kei resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was all over the news months ago, his picture, and his height tended to set him apart from the crowd in the first place. And it wasn't like he'd moved far or anything...he could get to his parents' place in fifteen or so minutes if he wanted.

Kei waited for the questions he was used to from the usual fanatics.

_"Can we see?"_

_"Can I get a picture?"_

_"Does it hurt?"_

Simple questions with one word responses, that's what he was used to, what he could handle. It wasn't what he got.

"Shit, and you don't care at all Kuroo?" Shun laughed, and Kei's stomach plummeted, because  _shit this is not going to go well._ "I...I mean no offense, I'm happy for you but I don't know if I'm that open you know?"

Kei rolled his eyes outright this time, not caring.  _I'm right here you bastards._ "Um--"

"Yeah like...okay not to be weird, but when you guys kiss or...do stuff like, it gets in the way yeah?" Yuto whispered, as if it was some taboo thing, kissing Kei, being intimate with him. Whatever, the fact of the matter was it really didn't get in the way. Not more than a normal nose anyhow.

Kei was basically over the conversation, he was cold, and he wanted to curl up with Kuroo in bed, maybe catch up on that series they were watching. Not deal with these losers. But that was him, and Kuroo was a different story. Kei glanced over, noting Kuroo's clenched fists and set jaw. He looked calm, too calm, but Kei could tell when he was fuming, when he was on the verge of decking someone right in the face, and Kei had to intervene before it reached that point.

Yeah these guys were assholes, but they were people Kuroo had to see and work with everyday. It wasn't worth it.

"No it doesn't, and before you ask, it doesn't hurt either. Is that all?" Kei asked, grabbing Kuroo's hand as he did so, pleased when it relaxed considerably.

"Man just...that sucks, I couldn't imagine," Shun breathed, looking at Kuroo, and Kei knew the statement was meant to sympathize with his husband and not him. Because dating someone with a facial deformity must've been so damn hard, pft. Idiots. "Anyways it's late, we'll see you at work next week man!"

The two started to walk off, and Kuroo did manage to give them a proper goodbye, as forced as it was. Kei didn't drop his hand the whole time, maybe as an effort to ground him. Over time, Kei had grown more and more immune to harsh criticism or slights about his appearance, though his views had changed. He didn't ignore them because he thought they were true anymore, no, he knew they were baseless and had no reflection on his actual personality. Again, they were upsetting, but he paid them no mind.

Kuroo on the other hand had never been comfortable with it, was protective to a fault. It was simply his instinct, and Kei was grateful, but he hated seeing his husband getting so riled up.

Nowadays, it was the only reason he ever found himself wishing for a normal face, only to spare Kuroo the idiocy of other people Kei had to deal with his whole life.

_Oh well, we can't have everything._

And that was fine, because Kuroo made him feel like they did.

They made it to the car, the doors shutting to encase them in a tense, emotion heavy silence. The keys dangled in the ignition from the force Kuroo had put them in, but hadn't been turned. Kuroo set his hands down on the wheel, taking a deep breath. The car was freezing, but Kei suddenly didn't mind it. He just wanted Kuroo to be alright.

"Tetsu..." Kei breathed into the quiet of the car, watching Kuroo's hands shake from how hard they gripped the steering wheel. "Tetsu, it's ok--"

"Let's just...go home first alright?" Kuroo interrupted, voice trembling with the anger Kei hated. It was so unlike him, so weird to see something make his husband genuinely upset. The fact that it was on Kei's behalf was both touching and irritating, and it made Kei want to go back and slap Kuroo's coworkers in the face for their ignorant words.

But for now, they could go home, talk about it amongst themselves, and in the morning it would be better. Or at least, Kei hoped.

"Okay," he said, settling easily back into his seat as the car's engine roared to life.

\--

Kei wasn't ashamed to admit that as soon as he was through their door, he toed off his shoes at lightning speed and flung himself onto the couch, burrowing into the blankets he kept there.  _So fucking cold._

It didn't take his mind completely off the predicament, in fact it made him more aware, now that he wasn't so focused on getting warm. Naturally, without thinking, he'd made space for Kuroo on the spacious couch, and his husband followed after him, movements stiff.

_Ah, he doesn't know what to say. Not a good sign._

Kuroo always knew what to say, even if it was pure nonsense.

His husband's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. Kei was on his back, Kuroo on his side, making eye contact mandatory. Not Kei's strong suit, but he knew it was necessary. How to even broach the topic was another issue, and Kei wasn't good at that either, but he could try...

He looked into Kuroo's eyes, and the intensity of the emotions inside them almost made him choke on his own. Fuck, how could he have ever doubted Kuroo loving him, when he gave him faces like that? The other's golden eyes were sad, searching, as if ready to offer any comfort Kei needed. It was nearly laughable. Here Kuroo was, worried about Kei, when Kei was only worried about him. Guess that's how relationships went.

"Tetsu, you know I don't care right? So you can stop looking at me like that," Kei said, trying his best to sound annoyed. Maybe if he tried to bring back some normalcy, Kuroo would forget about what his coworkers said. But his voice was small, not convincing in the slightest.  _I just don't want you to be upset, you ass._

Those coworkers...they weren't worth it.

Kuroo shook his head adamantly, his voice carrying tremors of his earlier anger, and his grip tightened on Kei's waist. "You heard what they said about you, how they..."

"It doesn't m--"

"It  _does_ matter. Kei...I won't let people say those things about you! I love you," Kuroo said, louder, his voice carrying through the apartment. His eyes were desperate as he brought a hand to Kei's face, and Kei wished the mood was different, so he could kiss him. "You know it's not true right? All that stuff...I don't think you're hideous or have problems kissing you, or regret--"

"I know."  _I know._ Kei bit his lip, remembering their wedding, Kuroo's efforts to gain Kei's forgiveness when they'd first met, every small and intimate gesture from Kuroo. His husband showed his love in a thousand ways, so thoroughly and sincerely that it was impossible for Kei to doubt him. The blond almost felt guilty, making Kuroo worry about whether Kei believed him.

"I'm serious Kei, no matter what I--"

" _Tetsurou_ ," Kei said, rising from the couch in a sudden surge of certainty. The tables had turned hadn't they? To think Kei would have to comfort Kuroo about this. He would gloat, but he knew this was important. He had to be clear. Once he was, they could leave this behind them forever, fuck what anyone else said. "I believe you. I...I love you too so, ugh! Those guys were stupid, everyone is stupid! I don't care what they say, I'm not worried about you leaving me or being grossed out anymore."

"But--"

"I used to be, yeah I know," Kei continued, watching as Kuroo's eyes went wide. His husband rose from the couch too, face now directly in front of him. Kei didn't know if he was crying, but he wouldn't acknowledge it even if he was. "But I'm not anymore. I swear. I..."

Kei's breathing stuttered, and he remembered. He remembered being laughed at, being run from. All the matchmaking meetings, his mother's worries, being holed up in his room wishing he was either dead or someone else, all because of his face. But he'd done fine with this face hadn't he? He had friends he'd made on his own, he had Kuroo and his family, he was well educated and had hobbies he enjoyed. He was...he was happy. He'd be that way, with or without this face. If anything, his face had brought him so much, had taught him so much...how could he begin to resent it?

"Babe?" Kuroo looped his arms around Kei once more, their faces close enough to where Kei could feel his breath against his cheek, and he knew the answer for sure.

"I..." He breathed once, letting his forehead touch Kuroo's as a flush took over his cheeks. "I like myself the way I am, alright?"

The air was gone out of his lungs the next second, the world spinning around him as he fell back off the couch. He could hear Kuroo call his name in panic, but it faded away into oblivion, and Kei could do nothing but hope for the best. Images flashed in his head, the sounds and smells accompanying each memory whirring past his senses. The sound of people running, his mother crying, a servant perishing in anguish because of a scorned love...

It was as if he watched his own family tree from the roots up, every sin and birth, the crimes and accomplishments, all until it came to him. For whatever reason, as he felt his eyes watering and the world coming back into view, it was his mother's voice he heard, mixed with one he couldn't place.

_"Never give up honey!"_

He hadn't, he'd found what he was looking for.

_"Not until one of your own kind accepts you as their own, shall the curse be broken."_

The phrase repeated itself over and over again, booming in his skull.The curse, the myth, all replaying in his mind.

_One of your own kind...._

And then the sound stopped, and he was staring at his ceiling, the silence of the apartment sinking into his bones as he took what felt like his first breath in hours. Kuroo was above him, eyes wide and jaw slack. In any other situation, Kei would make fun of it, but he felt lightheaded, like something was amiss, and he couldn't place it.

"K-Kei...are you...you're..." Kuroo was at a loss for words again, abnormal, and Kei squinted at him as he sat up from the floor.

"What is it? What was that? I..." Kei brought a hand to his head, willing himself to relax. He breathed in through his nose slowly, the nostrils expanding as it scrunched up. He made a noise of confusion, and his hand slid down to his nose as if compelled, fingertips tracing the curve.

The singular, smooth curve.

No ridges. No snout.

He shot up from the floor, ignoring the dull pain in his head. Kuroo's arms were behind him, telling Kei his husband had cushioned most of the fall. He kept his hand on his nose, and Kuroo's jaw remained open, staring as Kei tried to remember how to breath correctly.

_It's gone...is it..._

Kei made a dive for his phone, opening the camera app, confirming his suspicions with a magnitude he was unsure of how to deal with.

His face was normal. Or, as normal as he'd once desired. Back when he'd fretted over his appearance and accepted every cruel criticism about it. There was no snout, just an average, human nose, fitting on his face perfectly.

"T-tetsu..." Kei called, for no purpose other than to know if he was dreaming or not. But ah, he wasn't. Kuroo was there in a split second, cradling his face with the same gentle smile as always. Nothing had changed below the surface, and it almost put a damper on the shock Kei felt. Because honestly, normal nose or not, this life of his was perfect.

"My nose is...I broke the curse." Kei finally said, and it felt strange to finally acknowledge the legend aloud, now that the proof of it was gone. It felt like a weight fell from his shoulders, the past crimes of his family finally moving on into oblivion.

Kuroo grinned at him with a shrug, mirroring what Kei already understood. This would change nothing. "Yeah moonshine, I guess you did."

\--

His mother reacted about the way he'd expected. She fainted.

Luckily though, Kuroo must've seen it coming, and stopped them from taking an impromptu trip to the emergency room for her concussion. That he could anticipate, that he could handle. His family being happy for him, overjoyed even, coupled with confusion over how and why  _now_ of all times the curse was lifted.

What he couldn't have expected was the surge of emotions which came after. It was natural to suspect his family would blame themselves for the curse, but Kei hadn't even thought of it that way.

_"We could've broken the curse a long time ago..."_

_"Oh honey, we should've accepted you as you were from the start! None of this would've ever happened!"_

_"You must hate us..."_

The tears had been too much, the words more so. Kei had swallowed his pride and outright hugged his inconsolable mother, because of course what they all said was untrue. He could never hate them, no matter how annoyed he'd get or how dismissive. His family was his family, and they'd been there since the beginning. He didn’t know if they’d ever let go of the guilt, but he hoped so. And in the meantime, he visited and called often, never letting them doubt his appreciation.

"Alright Akiteru, I should go," Kei said into the phone with a yawn. He'd been working for a few weeks now, but the early rising was something he continued to be against. Mornings were not his friend. "My shift starts soon, and Kuroo gets whiny if I don't walk out with him."

"Hey! You're right but I'm offended," Kuroo said from where he stood in the doorway, dangling his keys in a subtle push for urgency. Kei nodded, grinning smugly.

"Ha yes, yes, I won't keep you two," Akiteru said, and Kei was thankful his brother chose not to tease him for once. Kei thought after a few months of being married he'd stop hearing it, but he'd been wrong. "I'll see you at dinner tonight. Later!"

Kei said his goodbyes, loving how he no longer had to untangle his phone from his scarf when he hung up. Sometimes, he found himself reaching for it before leaving the house, a force of habit after so many years. It was a benefit to breaking the curse, not having to hide, and an even better one was his vanishing presence in the media.

Conspiracy theories about the mysterious disappearance of the pig faced boy surfaced throughout the internet and tabloids, and they were fun to laugh at with Kuroo when they were bored, but for the most part, Kei was hardly found on any major news sites. No more pictures, no more attention. The world had moved on. Now he could enjoy the world he'd created for himself in private, without the interruption of 'fans' or uncaring journalists.

And of course, Kuroo was his husband, and Kei loved him. But that wasn't new, was it?

Kei smiled as he walked past his husband, and it was then his stomach chose to let out an embarrassing growl, ratting him out.

_Fuck._

"Keiii, did you not eat breakfast again?" Kuroo's worried tone made Kei roll his eyes. Normally it was endearing, but Kei had been in a rush this morning. Besides...

"So? Neither did you."

Kuroo looked as if he was about to protest, but luckily for Kei, his husband's stomach chose to growl at that exact moment, winning Kei's case for him. Kei snickered as Kuroo pouted, opening the door as Kuroo leaned up for a surprise kiss on the blond's cheek. "Yeah, yeah. C'mon."

Kei smirked, but nonetheless felt his skin warm up, his heart and mind content in ways he never thought he'd get to experience.

Kuroo grabbed his hand, and Kei squeezed it, walking through the door of the home they shared together. And yeah, this was definitely something he could get used to.

In short, Tsukishima Kei was cursed with a lot of things; an unpleasant attitude, a smart mouth, and so far today, an empty stomach. But as he watched Kuroo walk towards his car, stopping for a final kiss before they went their separate ways, he thought he was blessed with plenty too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks so much to everyone who read this fic and those who left comments, I love you all! Also big thank you to my beta reader EmeraldWaves for being amazing ^^ I'm not sure what my next big project for this pair will be, but I do have some one shots coming out soon! Until then, I'm always screaming about kurotsuki on tumblr <3
> 
> [The kurotsuki gift exchange is still open for sign ups on tumblr as well!](http://kurotsukiexchange.tumblr.com/post/162538981430/kurotsuki-gift-exchange-sign-ups-now-open)
> 
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are appreciated <3  
> Feel free to come yell about kurotsuki with me ^^  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


End file.
